


【翻译】The Outlaw Dean Winchester

by katze_k



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-04-26 12:05:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5004163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katze_k/pseuds/katze_k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam和Dean对彼此的忠诚让他们一直拒绝Michael和Lucifer，而Zachariah则要设法证明那只不过是因为他们扭曲的责任感。他认为如果这两个Winchester不是兄弟，他们便不会爱着对方。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Outlaw Dean Winchester](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/23367) by runedgirl. 



最终，Zachariah确实让Winchester兄弟改变了他们的想法——不过方向和他设想中的不太一样。

Lucifer那个悲痛欲绝而又鬼迷心窍的皮囊在四月就破碎了，骨架上几乎只剩下一些肉渣，因此，他是多么渴望Sam那完美的躯体。他想要得到那具躯体，让他能够再次成为自己；让他能够让那些天使——主要是他哥哥Michael——因他的美丽而对他注目；让他们终于能够一决胜负，而Lucifer会得到胜利；让一切得到终结。他能够察觉到Sam在内心深处有着同样的想法：希望能够再次成为自己，希望哥哥看着自己，真正地看到自己。但Dean用恳求的眼神看向Sam，让Sam一直拒绝Lucifer。

Michael曾经在Dean的梦里对他甜言蜜语、信誓旦旦、苦苦哀求。他没有实体，还不完整，他能感受到那个有着长有雀斑的白暂皮肤和明亮绿眸的男人内心的渴望，并对他力诉所有自己能够感受到的东西。那个男人希望能够变得完整，希望能够完好无缺，希望能够再一次和他亲爱的弟弟亲密无间。Michael也有同样的愿望，希望能和Lucifer重逢；让他最终能够与他的弟弟对峙，并取得胜利；让一切得到终结。但Dean只梦见了Sam，当他醒来的时候只会摇摇头然后继续坚持自己的立场。

天使们没有时间了，也耗尽了耐心，Sam一直看向Dean，而Dean一直看向Sam，然后他们俩的答案永远都是“不，想都别想”。他们看向对方，仿佛他们的兄弟之爱可以拯救他们——可以拯救所有人。

Zachariah没那么蠢。

“Dean不在这。”大天使在新墨西哥找到他们的时候，Sam这么说。

“哦，可是Sam，”Zachariah微笑着，他的胖脸上写满伪善，眼中闪烁着几乎无法抑制的怒火，“我是来看你的。”

跟天使交谈毫无意义，他们对此深有体会。完全就是浪费宝贵的时间和精力。Sam继续拉起他的牛仔裤。

“你们两个笨蛋都不会答应，因为你们想到后果也许会是杀死对方就无法忍受，因为你们如此深爱对方，诸如此类，真让我想吐。”

Sam坐在床上穿他的靴子。

“你觉得你这么爱他，‘他是我的哥哥，他是我的家人’那套，随便了——可是你知道吗，Sam？你甚至都不了解他的为人。如果他不是你的哥哥，你以为你还会这么爱他？如果他只是个落魄潦倒的陌生人呢？你会爱他，只不过是因为你认为你必须这么做，因为他是家人，因为他为你而死，等等等等。你并不是因为他的为人而爱他。”

大天使提出的这个新论点让Sam停下了动作，他一只脚穿着靴子，另一只脚光着。

“不。”最后他这么说，瞥了Zachariah一眼然后拎起另一只靴子。“我认为不管他是谁我都会爱他。不仅仅——不仅仅因为他是我哥哥。”

他不应该搭话，但Zachariah提出的那些假设让他感到心烦。

“哦，真的？你这么想？”大天使提高音量，语调欢快。操，Sam心想，这可没什么好事。“那个人在地狱里折磨灵魂，还乐在其中。你真的觉得你会爱那样的Dean？不是你的兄弟，只是个陌生人的Dean——一个热衷于折磨灵魂，刻薄又疯狂的混蛋？”

Sam点点头，异样的坚定，反正他对他哥哥的爱并不完全是兄弟之情。这一点他对恶魔、天使还有——最重要的是——对Dean都保密。

Zachariah安静下来，若有所思地注视着Sam。

“好吧。”他冷酷的嘴唇扯出一个笑容，“我们走着瞧。”

* * *

五月二日，Samuel Colt骑马来到镇上，两条长腿几乎圈住他那匹栗毛马的腰腹，黑色外套上满是从费城一路走来的途中沾上的红土。Sam在一个星期前就远离了他所熟悉的城市，途中只有那些孤零零的小镇，在骑上一整天的马之后突兀地出现在眼前，直到他终于抵达堪萨斯。一座红砖建成的两层高的旅馆上挂着一面牌子，写着“欢迎来到劳伦斯”。旅馆前的门廊那里有三个带着步枪的年轻人正随意地靠在墙上，他们在牛仔帽那宽大的帽檐下眯起眼睛，观察着Sam的一举一动。

他动作潇洒地下马，长腿轻快地跨过马背站到地上，他还有些不习惯脚下坚实的地面。其中一个年轻人放在步枪上的手指动了一下，Sam便反射性地将手伸到身后，握住手枪的枪托。

“你是什么人？”那个男人问道，他们三个都盯着Sam的枪管。

“Sam Colt。你们的执法官送信给东部的平克顿社，让我来协助你们解决那些犯罪团伙引起的问题。我所知道的就只有你们抓不住他们。”他微笑着，嚣张地晃晃手里紧握的枪，“那就是我的职责。”

他们笑起来，带着安心和看似狂喜的表情放下手里的枪，然后聚在Sam的身边表示欢迎。Sam收起了枪，但没有放下防备。他从爸爸那里学到不要轻信别人，尤其不要轻信这里的人，他们都是为了逃避东部的某些事物才在西部定居的。其中一个男人牵起母马的缰绳，领她到马厩去，另一个男人拍拍Sam的肩膀说：“来吧，城里的，我请你喝一杯。”

1877年，人们在堪萨斯州劳伦斯这座死气沉沉的小镇附近发现了黄金。在1881年，这座小镇的人口数量已经从数百上升到近五千。酒馆老板、房地产投资商、还有因为运气够好——或者因为够缺德——而在联合太平洋公司大部分股东遭受的大规模诈骗中幸免于难的人，这些人控制了这座小镇。富人们掌管着土地和法律，热心地守护着东部到西部的货物流通，他们利用马车和横贯大陆的列车往返，并在途中将巨大的牛群养肥待宰。

小镇的发展过于迅速，让法律和秩序跟不上发展的步伐。在南北战争那无法无天的环境下习惯了暴力的不法分子们一如往昔，没能在突如其来的财富中分得一杯羹的社会不适应者和漂流者也加入其中，决心要抢到属于自己的一份。这让自卫组织对当地治安作出了贡献，当犯罪团伙在附近出没，镇上组织的警卫队会设法赶走他们或逮捕他们。绝大多数的劳伦斯居民都没有从城镇的发展中得到好处，贪婪的商人更是煽动了他们一直以来在心底酝酿的不满，绝望加剧了酒馆里的狂欢，促进了赌场和妓院的兴起。高涨的情绪和对一无所有的恐惧总是会让人走上歧途，人们只能紧抓住现在拥有的一切。当一帮土匪冲进镇里夺走他们的所有物，抢劫银行、火车和马车，偏执、贪婪以及究责的需求让自卫组织的制裁行为越演越烈。

回到东海岸，Allen Pinkerton从西部的绝境中看到了赚钱的机会。Pinkerton从苏格兰移民到美国，在建立属于自己的公司之前，用手下的团体为自己打响了名声。他在保密方面很有一套，还研究出新的手法用以逮捕最难抓的罪犯——跟踪嫌疑犯进行监视，还有他称为“设定角色”的行动，以卧底的身份获取机密情报。像劳伦斯这种因为与武装匪徒作斗争而陷入绝境的城镇，就是个完美的商机。Pinkerton的侦探社为迎接商机而扩展业务，将他最能干的成员派到西部来追捕那些逆反分子。

Samuel Colt是Pinkerton手下最出色的，而劳伦斯热烈欢迎他的到来，将他视为救世主。临时组成的欢迎委员会把他拉到Rosie小姐的酒馆里，这里的威士忌好喝，食物更美味，而且每一个人都迫切地想要看看这位能够再次为镇上带来安宁的高大英俊的陌生人。Sam大吃大喝起来，这么多天以来的艰辛旅程让他又饿又渴，同时许多听说他在这里的人都跑进来向他敬酒。其中一个男人在Sam面前的吧台上展开一张破旧的告示，标着“通缉：不论死活”，通缉犯的名字被撕掉了，但画像很清晰。上面写着“不法之徒、马贼、杀人犯”。

Sam的胃揪紧了，心脏忽然在胸腔内狂跳不止，让他差点被威士忌呛到。通缉令里的男人正对着相机痞笑，他的帽子拉得很低，帽檐下的双眼看向上方，像是在挑衅别人去追赶他。发黄的纸张让他的嘴唇颜色变暗，让他留着胡茬的下颚轮廓变得模糊，但这张照片的清晰度足以展现出那些零星散布在他鼻子和颧骨上的雀斑，让他看起来莫名的天真。

“你听说过他，对不？”吧台边的一个男人用手指戳着那张通缉令，“不法之徒Dean Winchester？”

Sam发现自己在听到那个名字的时候又呛到了。当然了。Winchester。这个名字让Sam因为那些他无法理解却又汹涌而出的感情感到胸口发闷，那些感情是那么强烈，让他有些头晕目眩。

“是的，当然了，我当然听说过他。”

那些爆发的感情明显地表现出这一点，不过Sam清楚地记得侦探社并没有告诉他名字，只提到一座小镇，还有对方苦笑着，说完全可以由劳伦斯的人代劳补上侦探社所缺乏的详细情报。

和他一起喝酒的男人很快就告诉了他详情。Winchester和他的马贼团伙屠杀无辜的人，偷了无数的马，打劫马车的次数多不胜数，窃取过牛只，掠夺过农场。他们在这一带是个传说，让所有人都不敢毫无防备地离开家门，也不敢让妇女落单。他们已经追捕了他一年以上，一次又一次地即将要抓到他，但他却每次都能设法溜走。像是他在他们动手之前就知道他们的计划，并轻易地躲过他们。他们说他会读心术，要是他用那双对人类来说绿得过分的眼睛盯着你，你就无法脱身。他疯狂、冷酷、聪明。

Sam有张货真价实的大学毕业证书证明他更聪明些。

当天晚上，执法官请他到家里作客，告诉他其他故事，而执法官的妻子用美味至极的野鸡肉、甜土豆和蘸上肉汁的松饼来招待他们。他们的女儿在客厅里对Sam频送秋波，她还不到十六岁，比起追赶罪犯，似乎她要更危险。

“不知道他从哪来的——他们说，有一天，他就那么出现了，从某个被上帝遗忘的地方归来，并准备报复整个世界。一开始只有少数几个人足够勇敢——或者说够疯狂——敢跟他拉帮结伙。现在他手下大概已经有十几个人了，多数都和他一样疯狂。”

Sam开始享用第二份食物，在执法官的妻子把他的杯子加满时，他对她露出微笑表示感谢。“是什么让你觉得他很疯狂？”

执法官苦笑起来，“那小伙子什么不怕，那就是原因。我见过他跟一队人对抗的情景，人数有他手下的两倍。他就骑马闯到那队人中间，像个疯子似的咧嘴笑着，对所有活动的东西开枪。还有一次他骑马追赶一头落单的黑熊，那头熊杀死了牛和马，然后开始袭击人类。Winchester单枪匹马地干掉了那鬼东西，就靠一支步枪和他那匹疯马，之后就策马飞奔离开，甚至都没有回头看一眼。那些事我从来都没见过第二遍。”

疯狂，还是个好枪手。见鬼。“他的马也很疯？”

执法官摇了摇头。“那是你所见过最美的母马，毛色漆黑如同午夜，但比我见过的任何野马都要狂野。没人能驾驭她——见鬼的，甚至没人能接近她——她会翻着白眼扬起蹄子，每次都一模一样。那是个遗憾，但那样的一匹马，我们除了杀掉她以外就没有别的办法了。”

Sam点点头。遗憾，但合理。

“有天晚上，他爬过围栏大摇大摆地走进去把她偷走了。他让她跑得太快，他们离开的时候她一脚踢掉了围栏最上面的横杆。Timmy White听到马蹄声，看到了整个过程。他像是生来就注定要骑她一样，甚至经常不用马鞍——他只需要夹紧她的身体两侧就能立即让她调转方向。他管她叫Baby。”

“所以……他是神枪手，技术高超的骑手，无所畏惧，聪明。”Sam揉着太阳穴说道。

执法官的女儿拿着一壶茶溜进房间里，她在倒茶的时候转动那双蓝色的眼睛瞄向Sam。他心不在焉地想着她多少岁了，也不知道自己是应该感到荣幸还是应该多加小心。执法官看上去不像是个好惹的人。

执法官等到他的妻子和女儿走到听不见他们说话的地方之后，靠近Sam然后压低了声音。“他不只偷马。”他低声说道，“听说他还带走了一些女人。”

“他杀了她们？”

执法官摇了摇头，“不，她们活得好好的，大多数是。但在被他那样的人玷污过之后，没有哪个男人会想要她们。”

好极了。那么在杀人和盗窃后面还要加上一条强奸罪。Winchester就是一个无法无天的混蛋，但Sam会收拾他的。经过四年的学习和训练，以及为了不让爸爸失望而作出的努力，让Samuel Colt成为了一个非常有毅力的年轻人。执法官把一个副警长徽章交给他的时候，Sam在客厅里当场就把它戴上了，胸前徽章的重量仿佛在提醒他小镇对他的信任。

“我们都指望你了。”执法官说着，用让人发疼的力度跟Sam握了握手。“他是个邪恶的混蛋，在他杀光半个镇上的人之前得有人来阻止他。”

Sam点点头，大手紧握住执法官的手，感觉到对方的手指因难以抑制的愤怒而颤抖。“我会的。”Sam向他保证，“我会阻止他的。”

他把通缉令钉在Rosie小姐给他提供的客房的墙上，未来一段日子他会住在那里。不法之徒Dean Winchester看着Sam脱衣服、洗漱然后清理枪支，最后Sam倒在怀念已久的舒适床铺上进入梦乡的时候，那张难以捉摸的笑脸还注视着Sam疲惫的身躯。


	2. Chapter 2

Sam对自己理解事物——和人——的能力感到自豪。他曾经是大学班级里的首席，他主修的现代应用科学课程吸收了东西两岸的一些先进思想，让他从中学到不少东西。对于一个在农场长大的男孩来说，要适应费城得花上一段时间。这里时髦而繁华，拥有十九世纪末能够建立的所有便利设施，但Sam很快就接受了它。他早上呆在实验心理学实验室，下午跑去巨大的图书馆，然后在宿舍里的其他年轻人身上验证他的理论。在一所新成立的法学院就读的Bart和Harry，还有在医学院就读的Cyrus，很好地向世人诠释了大学的意义。有时他们会在富兰克林球场一边踢橄榄球一边进行辩论，有时会停下来帮助兽医学院的学生，在带各种绑着绷带、上着夹板、毛发半剃的狗散步的时候，讨论窃贼和杀人犯的作案动机。在星期天，他们会沿着河边散步，继续之前未完的讨论。他们走过排列在斯古吉尔河上的船屋，当在河上工作的朋友驾船疾驰而过的时候，他们会停下来为朋友们鼓劲。

Sam的朋友们都和他一样热爱思考。他们对他提出质疑，为他提供专修学科外的观点让他获益匪浅。Harry在辩论方面有其独特的魅力，很快Sam也做到了这点——不过他们看问题的角度不一样。Harry想在警察把罪犯扔进监狱里的时候证明他们的罪名成立，而Sam则是想研究出要怎么才能把他们送进去。当堪萨斯州劳伦斯需要一个专家来解决神出鬼没的罪犯时，Samuel Colt就是最佳人选。

“这么说你受过高等教育。”在楼下吃早餐的时候，Rosie小姐越过烙饼和切成厚片的培根对他这么说。“在东部那所名牌大学念过书——估计你知道要怎么预测他的下一步行动，知道我们要怎么做最后才能抓到他。土匪们总是领先他们一步，执法官是这么说的。”

“是的，女士。”

Sam对着烙饼的另一边笑着，已经感到迫不及待了。他的手指蠢蠢欲动着想要握紧他最爱的枪，他的双腿想要骑上那匹母马并策马冲出去完成他的工作。拿下那个不法之徒，让小镇重获安宁。拯救世人，狩猎邪恶——这是他的职责。这是很久以前爸爸教给他的，久得Sam都不记得是在何时何地如何教他的。

不过要了解Winchester并没有Sam所想的那么容易。每个人的叙述都有不同的版本，其中一半与另一半相矛盾，并且他们讲述的内容几乎都不是亲眼所见。没有人知道他是从哪里来的，只知道他不是在这一带长大。他似乎没有什么亲人，无牵无挂，居无定所。似乎对他来说不变的就只有他骑的那匹黑马，还有他需要不停地迁移，从来不会在同一个地方停留一天以上，第二天早上太阳升起的时候就会离开。他每过几个月就会回到劳伦斯四处肆虐，然后在他们摸清他的所在地之前扬尘而去。

Wallace老人骂骂咧咧地说，在去年圣诞节的五天前，Winchester骑着他的马从正门闯进客厅，偷走了刚从纽约的工厂运来的银币。

“在那个土匪从桌子上抢走箱子的时候，那匹黑色的疯马用两条后腿直立起来不让我靠近。”Wallace说，“他的步枪一直瞄准我的眉心，从头到尾都笑得像是撒旦一样。”

几天之后，Howie Peterson在半夜听见马棚里的骚动，还穿着内衣裤就跑出去查看情况。当时正好碰见Winchester和三个手下，他那四匹最好的马已经被套上了马鞍。Howie有把枪，在那个不法之徒转过身来的时候，就在他的射程之中。但对方眼中的威压让他腿都软了，让他在十二月的寒夜中失禁尿在自己身上，下巴还被Winchester的步枪枪托给打碎了。他至今还没法说话，Rosie小姐在给Sam讲这个故事的时候告诉他说。

也许最糟糕的是Clem Parker的故事。Sam亲自骑马到那栋四周环绕着宽敞门廊的大房子去听取他的证言，房子的前门台阶是用从远方进口的货真价实的大理石砌成，宣扬着房子主人的富有。Parker靠铁路起家，随着联合太平洋公司的发展而富裕起来。在那场让美国名声扫地，并让数百名投资者变得穷困潦倒的大规模诈骗中，他是其中一个没有损失股票的精明投资者。

“我出差回来的时候，她已经不见了。”Clem说着，给Sam倒了杯白兰地。壁炉上方挂着一幅镶在画框里的画像，那是Parker太太的画像，她有着漆黑的长发和艳红的嘴唇，戴着一只红宝石戒指。“珠宝全消失了，还有两匹马，和我最好的步枪。”他抬眼看向画像，然后重新看向Sam，Sam能够看到他眼中还燃烧着熊熊怒火。“以及我的妻子。”

“我感到很抱歉。”Sam说，“他们有没有找到她的尸体？”

Clem摇摇头，喝光手里的白兰地。“没有。不过他们找到一张字条。”

他还留着那张字条，那张折成方形的字条被翻来覆去地看过太多遍，磨损得厉害的纸上潦草地写着一串大写字母。“你的损失（YOUR LOSS）——DW”。

Sam一离开那栋房子就让马撒腿飞奔起来，愤怒让他夹紧马腹的动作过于粗暴，让他拉住缰绳的双手紧握成拳。该死的Winchester，把一个女人看作是财产的一部分抢走。他不知道在他们将她从苦海中解救出来之前，她会经历些什么。想到她孤零零地置身于那伙土匪之中，想到她在那个有着冷酷绿眸的男人手上，Sam便感到不寒而栗。

当天深夜，Sam回到他在酒馆上面的那个房间里，大量的威士忌让他头晕脑胀、反应迟钝，他的双眼都没法聚焦。他停在那面钉着通缉令的墙前——那是仅有的装饰——而那个不法之徒也注视着他。

Sam伸出手指沿那带着痞笑的嘴向下移动，来到他的咽喉，这里的皮肤更加柔软、更加脆弱。

“我会找到你的。”他说着，心跳因语气中的肯定而加快。

* * *

他第一次找到对方是因为运气好。

当时有一群牛将要通过山脉，让牛仔们紧张万分。牛群的主人们也很紧张，因为将牛群赶到上游那牧草茂盛的牧场去放牧，好把它们养肥待宰，这事关一大笔钱。Winchester那伙人更常偷马而不是偷牛，但那些牛仔和一大群牛拴在一起，当一伙土匪出现的时候不太可能逃得掉，他们懂得利用这个弱点。Jacob老人在去年损失了六匹珍贵的牛犊，还有当他的牛群终于抵达遥远的牧场时，有三个牛仔得跟别人合骑一匹马。

Sam跟执法官还有另外四个人骑马出发。在早春的阳光之下，天气很是清爽，无边无际的蓝天之下是延绵的山脉，青绿的嫩草穿过残雪露出叶尖，而警卫队分散在牛群的两翼前进。庞大的牛群缓慢的移动速度让Sam的马在外围毛躁地动来动去，渴望能够撒腿飞奔。Sam理解那种感觉。他在这待了三个星期，却完全没有那伙人出没的迹象，只有镇上的人们心里不断翻腾着焦虑的情绪，等待他们出现。Sam已经准备好要证明自己的实力，准备好履行自己的职责。

“放马过来吧，混蛋。”他轻声咕哝着，在舒适的阳光之下活动一下肩关节。

第一发枪声瞬间就让Sam从沉思之中回过神来，本能驱使他夹紧胯下的马，端起步枪备战。牛群两侧的牛仔们还有警卫队的成员也做出同样的反应，Sam踢了踢他的马让她跑起来，指示她跑向枪声响起的地方。牛不喜欢那声音，它们低沉的哞哞声与蹄声、枪声和人们的咒骂声混杂在一起，尘土漫天飞扬，遮挡住蔚蓝的天空，Sam只能看到马匹和骑手们模糊的身影。他感觉这里像是有上百号人，他们同时作出行动，想要瞄准开枪。

Sam在右翼鞭策他的马远离翻滚的尘土，好让他能看清楚状况。他让她跑向外围，就在她奋力迈动脚步的同时，他身后混战着的人们分离开来。当Sam意识到那些土匪正在撤退的时候，他感到一阵混杂着安心和失望的震惊。土匪们发出高声的叫喊和搁下几句狠话便策马远离牛群，跑向山里。

该死的。Sam咒骂着，勒住马让她掉头回到牛群那去，就在这时他听见了那个声音。从他身后，传来了无疑是扣动步枪扳机的声音。很近，太近了。妈的，在他有机会给那些混蛋来一枪之前他就要把自己给害死了。

好吧，Sam想着，如果他要死了，那么他想在死之前正对着凶手的脸。他才不要像个犯人似的被人从背后开枪打死。他用腿上的动作引导着马，让她缓慢地转过身去，尽管他的步枪枪口还指着地面，但他的手指依然放在扳机上。也许在他死去之前还能开上一枪，谁知道呢。

当他抬头的时候，看见一把枪笔直地指着他的胸膛，但那并不是让他目瞪口呆的原因。举着手枪的正是Winchester本人。

并不是说他跟Sam房间墙上那张通缉令上的男人长得不一样，他确实长那样。但那张照片的颜色黯淡发黄，而眼前的人则是身在阳光普照色彩斑斓的世界之中。那个枪手的帽子挂在背上，帽绳勒在脖子上，他的头发被汗水沾湿，发尖乱七八糟地翘起来，在阳光之下闪耀着金光。他露出了几乎和照片上一模一样的笑容——他知道Sam在他的控制之下——但通缉令没表现出他的嘴唇红润，如同女性的双唇般丰满。对一个大部分时间都在户外活动的男人来说，他的肤色有些偏白，雀斑零星地散布在脸颊和鼻梁上，让他显得有些孩子气，与他的身份不太相称。还有他的眼睛，老天，人们警告过Sam要小心那双眼睛了——它们会蛊惑人心，让你遵从他的命令，让你动弹不得。疯狂、野性、危险、残忍。但没有人说过那双眼睛会美丽得让人无法呼吸。在那超凡脱俗的绿色之上，又长又密的眼睫毛投下了一片阴影。不法之徒Dean Winchester简直美得不像话。

有那么一会，Sam就目瞪口呆地看着，牢牢地盯着另一个男人的双眼。随后那个枪手的枪发出一声震耳欲聋的枪声，同时让他的黑马像旋风一样转身，在Sam举起自己的武器之前就飞奔而去。他被吓得呆坐了片刻，等着疼痛的来袭，等待他的心脏停止跳动或者内脏被轰出来。

“Sam！”剩下的警卫队员满脸担忧地围在他身边，其中一个男人用满是鲜血的手按住自己肩膀，土匪的子弹在他肩上面留下了刻印。

“他打到你哪了？”执法官说，“他对你开枪了，他打中哪儿了？”

Sam丢下缰绳然后拉起自己的上衣，翻开法兰绒和棉布露出皮肤，在上面寻找致命伤。他的手指染上了红色，但他找不到那是从哪来的。他越来越狂躁，直到他的震惊突然消退，一阵疼痛袭来。

“操！”Sam大喊出声，紧抓住他的食指，将它举到太阳底下。指尖的最顶端被削掉了，指纹被子弹给擦伤。那疼得要命，但指甲还在，另外——谢天谢地，Sam意识到自己还能活下去。

“他没打中！”Sam喘息着，在激动过后感到一阵安心。“他完全没打中！”

执法官从地上捡起Sam的步枪，那一定是从他手里被打到地上的，他一脸严肃地把枪还给Sam。

“他从不失手。”执法官说。

* * *

这事扰乱了Sam的思绪。他晚上无法入睡，在回想着那些画面，只有短短数秒却让人感觉有好几分钟那么久。他想搞明白为什么他坐在这里死盯着那张脸看，为什么他脑子里只想着他的处刑人有多美。

也许Winchester确实如那些人所说的一样会蛊惑人心。

该死的。Sam不怎么喜欢这种像个傻瓜似的感觉。而他现在看上去就是个傻瓜，当那个不法之徒大笑着离开的时候，自己却在护理包着绷带的手指。每次Sam想象到那个画面，内心都会充满羞怒之情，直到他毅然地挺直腰杆重新振作起来。他的爸爸教过他，要永不言弃。

Sam探访了劳伦斯中所有跟那个不法之徒进行过眼神接触的人。他专注地读着那几本从东部带来的书，研究是什么让一个人成为亡命徒的，还有是什么让他总是比司法略胜一筹。他在油灯边琢磨杀人犯的动机，直到深夜。也许Dean Winchester是个美得不像话的混蛋，但他也是个窃贼、是杀手、是罪犯，而且他也不是超人。不管执法官怎么说，Sam只是运气好。Winchester失手了，但Sam不会。

他只需要另一个机会。

一个月之后，他找到了一个机会。就算没有大学学位，也能预测到Winchester那伙人会试图抢劫那辆即将在七月的第一个星期六抵达的马车。马车上至少有四个装满贵重物品的保险箱——其中一些装满了便于运输和流通的金银货币，另外一些则装有宝石和成品首饰，东海岸的商人们期盼着用这些珠宝来打开西部的市场好大赚一笔。

“他会有备而来的。”执法官提醒Sam，仿佛认为这是个馊主意一般摇着头，“在我们能够接近他们到射程范围内之前，我不想再损失人手了。”

他抚摸着颈后，表情因悲痛而扭曲，随后收起感伤恢复强硬的一面。“那伙人很卑鄙。”他警告说，语气之中蕴含着憎恨，眼神冷酷，“他们能消失在任何东西后面，像座雕像一样一动不动地潜伏着，在子弹飞来之前你都发现不了他们躲在哪。”

“可不是么。”Sam说。他记得那天他完全没有听见那个不法之徒骑马到他身后的声音，那匹马像黑色的幽灵一样穿过灌木丛，没有发出半点泄露行踪的蹄声。在扣动手枪扳机致使一阵颤粟窜过Sam的脊椎之前，他什么都没察觉到。他回想起那一切，再次颤抖起来。他决心不会让自己再出洋相。

这次的警卫队规模更大，除了镇上所有能够抽出的人手以外，还有一些另外加入的人。每个人都想得到干掉Winchester的机会。镇上的居民们很乐意去想象某一天他们不必再提防背后，他们能在这过于狂野的西部感到安全，他们能够保住属于自己的东西而不必担心被别人抢走。Sam想到费城，是那么的文明先进，在上流社会的粉饰之下大肆吹捧它美丽、有教养又世故的形象。有趣的是，那里的居民们依然要提防背后。银行家、贷款人、追债人和犯罪团伙并不骑马，但他们会在不知不觉中偷走你的财物，就和这里的情况一模一样。Sam不知道在那些土匪被关进监狱之后，劳伦斯却依然没有成为乌托邦的事实是否会令人们失望。至少Winchester让他们所有的恐惧和愤怒都集中在明确的目标上。

“只要给我个面对他的机会，”一个男孩说，他的年纪还不足以被称作男人，胸膛里充满了虚张声势的自信，枪膛里上满了子弹。“我就能解决他，一枪正中那双疯狂的眼睛中间，把他给放倒。”

不知道为什么，那个画面让Sam的胃感到不适：一缕红色流淌在那白暂且散布着雀斑的肌肤之上，在不法之徒震惊地睁大那双绿眸的同时，他面部的肌肉松弛下来。他摇摇头，对自己感到恼火。那就是他们的期望，看在上帝的份上——那是Winchester应得的报应。如果他们有能力的话，肯定会活捉那个枪手，并让他接受法律制裁。但鉴于他做过的那些事，他能够逃过绞刑的机会不大。无论如何，Winchester都会死，Sam的任务就是确保这件事成为事实。他觉得那个不法之徒会更喜欢骑着马自由自在的生活，而不是呆在监狱里。Sam认为，那个枪手身上有种野性，如果把他关起来让他远离野外开阔的道路，他会发疯的。不过他可不在乎。

“一枪爆头太便宜他了。”另一个男人反驳说，“真想在我们把他给吊起来之前看到他因为自己的罪过而浑身是血的样子。要让他付出代价。”

男人们异口同声地高声表示赞同，他们翻身上马，将手枪和步枪塞进鞍囊和枪套中。Sam在加入的时候干咳一声，在刺耳的声音中翻身骑上那匹栗色的母马。这镇里的灰太大了，他一边检查自己的枪一边想。

现在问题是那群土匪会在哪里拦截马车，而警卫队会听从Sam的指挥，相信他的直觉。Sam没法解释为什么他知道Winchester会选择那条路，路的一边蜿蜒靠近河流，另一边渐行渐窄，夹在几乎可称作高山的陡峭山坡之间。但他猜对了。

不幸的是，那伙土匪并非完全没有防备。两伙人除了从远处向对方开火，以及隔空朝着对面大声地投去咒骂的语句和毫无用处的威胁以外，就没法更进一步交战。Sam眯起眼睛寻找着Winchester，抓捕他的期盼让Sam心跳加速，但那匹黝黑的母马以及她的骑手都不见踪影。另一轮枪击战的声音在岩石之间回响，然后那伙土匪就撤退了，分散开来跑上陡峭的山坡，越过山脊消失无踪。马车上的贵重物品保住了，主人和马车夫都很开心，但Sam和警卫队却因沮丧而表现得闷闷不乐。Winchester又一次躲过了他们。甚至都没有人见过他一眼，或者向他开过一枪。

在他们返回小镇的路上，执法官拍了拍Sam的肩膀，为他至少预测到了那伙土匪会在哪里出现而表示肯定，以往的警卫队都没能做到这点。但这辆马车作为目标太明显了，完全没有挑战性，也没能让他们夺得先发制人的优势。在回到劳伦斯的途中，Sam任由栗毛马按照她自己的步调前进，告诉自己这是一个开始。然而他爸爸的训导在他脑中回响，提醒他这次狩猎还没结束。Winchester还在附近，也许还在因为那该死的被炸伤的手指而笑话Sam。那个混蛋。

他们沿着道路前进了几英里，河流向右急转，穿过陡峭山岩间的狭窄空间，Sam开始感到脖子酸疼。他勒住马，让她放慢步子，然后让警卫队的其他成员还有马车先离开，自己殿后。他抽出枪，手指放在扳机上蠢蠢欲动，同时倾听四周的声响。前方的马蹄声很快就消失了，打破宁静的就只有河水流动的声音以及母马发出的鼻息。Sam在马鞍上调整一下姿势，马鞍的皮革在他身下嘎吱作响。他随时准备转过身去，身上的每块肌肉都因警备而绷紧。

母马抬起前腿直立起来，差点把他甩到地上，Sam让她快速地转身，咒骂着举起手枪备战，枪口瞄准……

那里没有人。

“见鬼。”他骂了一声，因肾上腺素的作用而浑身发抖。他的胃因紧张而翻搅，苦笑着嘲讽自己的神经过敏。他刚才是确信背后有人的。

“抱歉，姑娘。”Sam向他的马道歉，下马牵着她到河边让她喝水。“不知道我是怎么回事，我只是——犯蠢了，只是错觉而已。那群土匪早就跑远了。”

Sam双膝跪地，用手掬起一捧清凉的河水喝下，籍此滋润干渴的喉咙并平复内心的紧张。当他抬起头来的时候，一把手枪抵在他的头颅下方。

Sam僵住了，脖子后面的寒毛竖了起来，胃里一阵抽搐。他正跪在地面上，手上除了河水和泥土就什么都没有。真他妈的见鬼。

“别动，除非你想喝一辈子河水。”这粗声粗气的声音很低沉，几乎可说是沙哑，Sam不用看就知道是他。是Winchester。

他一动不动，疯狂地转动脑子去想他要怎么才能拿到自己的枪，试图搞清楚那个不法之徒的确切位置，还有是否能够在他的枪把Sam的脑子轰出来之前进行反击。大概不行。

Winchester喷笑出声，就像是知道Sam在想什么似的。他没有用来握枪指着Sam脑袋的那只手顺着Sam的身侧滑下，把Sam的枪从枪套中抽出来。他的触碰让Sam浑身一颤，让他的胃激烈地翻搅，他觉得自己要当场吐出来了。他发出哽咽的声音，努力闭紧自己的嘴巴。

“别紧张。”不法之徒说道，他这说的什么鬼话？“我只是想确定你身上没有枪。”他的手在Sam的胸腹间游移，有力而毫不迟疑，仿佛是在碰触自己的所有物一般。Sam能够感觉到他手指的温度，感觉到他宽大的手掌放在腹部，让他的肌肉本能地抽搐了一下想要躲开。不法之徒无视他回避的举动自顾自地继续，他靠得更近，手滑向下方，轻拍一下Sam没绑枪套的那边胯部，向下摸到他的大腿。上帝，Sam快控制不住自己了，他觉得头晕眼花。这太过分了，靠得太近了，他现在实在太无助了。

“住手。”Sam终于嗓音嘶哑地开口说道，他紧张得喘不过气来，语气窘迫无比。

Winchester暂停了一会，手掌坚定有力地压住Sam的后背，手臂如同钢铁一般箍在Sam的腹部。然后他坐在自己的脚后跟上，将枪贴到Sam的颈后，探进他的长发之中。“不要以为你现在有权发号施令，小鬼。”

“我不是小鬼。”Sam为自己所说的话而感到惊讶。见鬼的，他这是在干什么，聊天？他可是在跟一个用枪指着他脑袋的土匪争论，看在基督的份上。

Winchester大笑起来，让Sam的脸颊发烫。“也许你说的没错。”他承认道，“我以前都没在警卫队见过你，直到最近这几个月。你是什么人？”

“将会阻止你的人。”Sam咬牙答道，尽管他四肢着地地屈服在对方之下并且浑身颤抖，却还是在虚张声势。他才不要死得像个懦夫。

“是吗？”不法之徒慵懒地用枪口挑拨着Sam的头发，“口气挺大的，大男孩。”他说话的语气听起来像是觉得有趣，“告诉我名字。我想知道将来会击败我的是谁。”

他突然倚在Sam的背上，更用力地用枪抵住Sam的脑后。Sam能够感觉到他身上的热量，他坚实的胸膛，他的胯部贴到Sam大腿上的触感。他感到头晕目眩，因恐惧和愤怒，还有突如其来的性奋而满脸通红，并因此而硬了起来，老天。“Sam。”他喘息着说出名字，枪管的压力稍微减弱了一些。

“好孩子。”Winchester就对着他的颈后如此低声说道，让那里的寒毛直竖起来，让Sam又一次浑身颤抖。“现在你给我趴着，等Baby和我拐过那个弯道再起来，听见没有？不然的话，你不会有机会按照你的计划来阻止我。”

Sam的脑袋开始发晕，腹中再次翻搅着恶心想吐的感觉。那枪手要放他走？那还真是稀奇。更有可能他是在后退以免Sam的内脏喷溅到他的衣服上。突然一只手在他屁股上拍了一下，把他给吓了一跳，让他的身体猛地摇晃一下，差点就失去平衡一头栽到泥里去。

“回见，Sammy。”那个昵称轻易地就从Winchester的嘴里溜了出来。

“是Sam。”他听见自己这么说，依旧手脚着地地趴在地上，担心是否会有子弹飞来。

Winchester的笑声一直没有停下，直到他那匹黑马的马蹄声消失。

* * *

Sam在站起来的时候，双腿还在发抖。他惊讶地发现自己在牛仔裤里的下半身完全硬了，让他想为此而给那个不法之徒一枪，就为了他自己那令人感到羞耻的反应。Winchester在耍他，把他当个小孩子一样戏弄，而没有把他看作是治安官的副手。那不法之徒原本可以杀了他，可以带走他的马和枪还有任何他想要的东西。但Sam那把定做的手枪就被扔在旁边的地上，他身上也没有多出任何标记，除了手上那些砂石留下的印子，还有他粉红发烫的脸颊。枪里的子弹都被卸掉了，这很正常。Sam没把枪清理干净就直接把它塞进枪套里，无处发泄的愤怒让他的动作很是笨拙。他无法原谅自己的身体，当Winchester让他跪趴在地上，双手在Sam的身上游走，就好像他是个姑娘还是类似的什么，而他的身体背叛他的意愿产生了反应。那个混蛋。

Sam在Rosie小姐的浴盆里泡了一个小时，四大罐冒着蒸汽的热水依然没有让他觉得自己变干净，也没有洗去他对那个不法之徒游走的双手和嘶哑嗓音的记忆。Sam的阴茎也拒绝软下来，拒绝忘记那些记忆。

这怎么回事？是的，Sam自有记忆以来，一向男女不拘。和Mary Jean的初吻让他脑袋晕乎乎的，但他那些以她哥哥Billy为主角的幻想也频繁出现。在他上大学之前，Sam以为他会跟Jessica结婚，他沉沦于她金色的长发、体贴的双手和轻柔的笑声。他答应她每周都会写信，丢下她跑到大城市里去。但随后他在哲学课上认识了Carter，在经过一个喝了过量威士忌的夜晚之后，Sam发现他过去对自己的印象并非完全正确。是的，Sam喜欢女孩，Sam也喜欢男人——尽管他不会承认。那种事无论是在大城市还是在西部都会给自己惹麻烦，所以Sam基本上都坚持和女人在一起。但从来没有人——无论男女——能让他表现成这样。从来没有人能让他为苔绿色的眼睛和长有雀斑的白暂肌肤而像条上岸的鱼一样张口结舌，像个小姑娘一样满脸通红。他能感受到那具修长的躯体中蕴藏的力量，压着他让他屈服，粗糙的双手在他颤抖的腹部游移，轻拍Sam的臀部，像是对待自己的所有物一样。

当天晚上，在他的梦里，两人的位置互换了。Sam压制住那个不法之徒，让他跪趴着，将他漂亮的脸蛋按到地上。而Sam在他之上，掌握着控制权，Colt抵在Winchester长着雀斑的脸上，在白暂的肌肤之上留下红色的凹痕。当Sam将他的一条手臂扭到背后时，他喘息着，那双绿得惊人的眼中隐约闪烁着泪光。在梦里，Sam硬得像根铁棍，他的阴茎紧贴着对方浑圆的臀部，准备粗暴而无情地占有他。

“Sammy。”不法之徒呜咽着恳求道，Sam不知道那是在求他放手还是求他继续。

他醒过来的时候几乎就要到达高潮，让他没法停下来，只好如同失去了理智一般狂躁地握住自己的下身，然后弄湿了床单，手上一片黏糊。第二天早上，他厌恶地盯着自己，发誓要让这事不再发生。


	3. Chapter 3

Winchester在Sam的梦里出现只是让Sam要抓住他的决心更加坚定，好让他能够回到他的归属地费城那去，然后忘记这个邪恶的混蛋，忘记他的绿眸和雀斑，还有贴在他身后的结实双腿。

那一年的夏天，那伙土匪发起了几次袭击，但都避开了劳伦斯，每一次Sam以为自己会预测出他们下一个目标，他都猜错了。表面上看来他们的目标是随机的，只是些小规模的抢劫，但已经足以让镇民们在每一次得知他们还在附近的时候都感到害怕和愤怒。他们一直看着Sam，而他一直在担心他们会看穿自己梦中的景象。

Rosie小姐说人们晚上睡觉的时候都亮着灯，每个人都害怕不管门上有多少把锁都拦不住那些土匪闯进家门。他们越害怕就越是盯着Sam不放。所有人都指望他能够再次为他们这个西部的小角落带来安宁、繁荣和稳定。说得好像以前没有这么乱一样。

男人们留下来请Sam喝酒，或是提供些许关于枪手的信息。大部分故事都是经过了三、四个人辗转相传的，每传一次就夸大几分，最后Winchester几乎就成了恶魔的化身，就算他正在策马全速飞奔也能一枪射穿别人的心脏。在夜晚，在雨中，甚至单手都能做到。他能用那双疯狂的眼睛催眠你，让你遵从他的命令——打开你的保险箱，献上你的黄金，让他带走你的女人。每个人在给Sam讲述这些故事的时候都睁大双眼，用没法让内容保密的音量神情鬼祟地耳语。没有人提到别的话题。也许那就是枪手的目的。他很出名，不同凡响，甚至都无法确定他是不是人类。

Sam记得抚过他腰侧、轻拍他臀部的那双大手的温度。记得坚实的胸膛压在他背上让他屈服在地，还有拂过耳边的呼吸。哦，他确实是个有血有肉的人，这一点毫无疑问。

一些女人之间流传着不同的版本，尽管她们之中没有一个人真切地看见过那个不法之徒。

“我见过他一次。”Sally说，“就在土匪们偷走爸爸的马的那天晚上。”

Sam感到振奋不已，一个目击者可以带来转机。“是吗？发生什么事了？”

Sally紧张地用手拨弄着长辫子，说：“他当时骑着那匹黑色的公马，比我见过的任何一匹马都要高大，快得就像闪电！”

“其实她是匹——”

Sally自顾自地继续说：“他骑着那匹马，就像是和那匹马融合在一起一样，就好像他们是个——马人，你知道吗？”

“一个马人？”Sam不禁想要弯起嘴角，于是便对着他的杯子咳嗽一声加以掩饰。

Sally睁大那双蓝色的眼睛，“没错。”她说，“就好像他们是一体的，他们的动作是那么的流畅——还有他也很高大，坐在马鞍上显得身材颀长又结实，他还笔直地看向我——那双绿宝石一样的眼睛直直地看向我——”

“绿宝石？”Sam打断了她，抑制不住笑意。

“我从来没见过那样的眼睛，绿得就好像他不是人类一样。”

“像个马人？”

Sally没有听出他语带讽刺，沉浸在自己的回忆当中。“他光是看着我就让我僵在原地，我完全没法挪动自己的双腿，只能站在那看着。我以为他要把我拉上马偷走我，可是就在那时爸爸和他手下的人冲了进来，然后他就立即调转马头消失了，速度快得就像他从来没出现过一样。”

Sam的眉毛高高地扬起，被掩盖在垂落到他脸上的长刘海之下，“你听起来像是有点失望。”他指出。

Sally对此嗤之以鼻，“那天爸爸救了我的命——我很肯定自己会被杀死。”

她用心照不宣的眼神看着Sam，“或者更糟。”她意有所指地加上一句。

Sam想到Winchester放在他臀部的手，“或者更糟。”他表示同意。

一些姑娘不仅仅想为Sam提供情报。在她们向他讲述自己对那个不法之徒的印象时，总是配上大量关于身体特征的信息，她们一定认为Sam是个瞎子，而他发现自己对此很热心，要在起身离开时掩饰他变紧的裤子，带着冲动回到Rosie小姐给他安排的房间。

Sam最欣赏的是Meg，她身材娇小却极有个性，并且不像大多数女人那样在谈及那个不法之徒的时候对他抱有幻想。

“你会拿下他的。”她第一次见到Sam裸露上身的时候就这么说，眼睛扫过他手臂上虬结的肌肉，结实的二头肌和宽阔的肩膀。在抚摸他宽阔的胸膛时，她的手显得很小，而看到这个画面让他感到兴奋，让他想要相信她。

Meg解开他的皮带，拉下他肩上的背带然后脱下他的裤子，她的眼中燃烧着欲火，手上的动作很是急切。当她将他的阴茎释放出来时，它硬得像石头一样，顶进她的手心，她露出欣赏的笑容，上下爱抚着它，说：“是的，你会拿下他的。”

她无意中的双关语让Sam心里爆发出一股强烈的欲望，他把她举起来，仿佛她轻若无物，在把她带到床上的时候吻得她喘不过气来，她的双手抚摸着他，在她一次又一次地从他那里得到满足的同时咽下那些细微的甜美声音。

接二连三地在他床上往来的女人们并没有让那些梦境消失，但能够让Sam累得没心情去管它。

到了八月，那伙土匪靠得更近了，他们偷走了五匹种马，这些马是刚从牧场上抓来的，正准备拍卖。当时有两个牛仔睡在马棚的干草仓里，他们试图阻止那些土匪并因此中枪。其中一个牛仔没法再骑马谋生了，Clint走进酒馆，坐在Sam的面前告诉了他这件事。子弹射中那个牛仔的时候打碎了他的膝盖骨，穿过膝盖从另一边出去的时候带走了太多碎骨。

“该死的。”Sam说，他的手枪抵在大腿上，蓄势待发。他要制止这一切，所有损伤带来的重压都落在Sam的肩上。他要阻止他。

“你打算怎么办？”Clint提高他的嗓音询问道，“你就是为了解决这事而来的，对不对？你要怎么阻止他们？”

所有人都想知道答案。见鬼，Sam也想知道。他觉得自己是个失败者，反复地猜错Winchester的下一个袭击目标。那个枪手实在难以预料，看上去就像是为了抢夺而抢夺，并且不在乎有什么——或有谁——挡在他的道上。

* * *

几个星期之后，那伙土匪胆大妄为地在半夜抢劫了位于小镇中心的银行。Sam在到达劳伦斯的第一天就在那里申请了个保险箱，因此他丢失了平克顿社给他的预付款中剩下的那部分，连同爸爸留给他的怀表也不见了。丢钱已经够糟糕的了，但失去爸爸的怀表让Sam大受打击。他的父亲几乎什么都没给他留下，Sam现在真希望他当初把怀表留在东部。他突然恨起这座小镇来，恨它的混乱和尘土以及无法无天。他恨Winchester，恨他那嚣张的痞笑恨他黑色的疯马恨他打掉别人指尖的枪法。

执法官理解地点点头，示意酒保给他们续杯。“所以现在这事成私怨了，是吗？”在Sam喝下一口酒的时候他这么问道，“我看你现在成了我们之中的一员。”

Sam花了几个小时来记下他搜集的那些细碎的相关情报，那些关于Winchester及其同伙的情报，他整理出一些线索，也许能够帮助他让那个混蛋捏造出来的传说不再盛行。但那个枪手还是躲过了他，在没人料到的时间地点发起袭击。没有人被杀，子弹只射中了一个牛仔的马匹，擦伤了一位马车乘客的手臂。警卫队在到达现场的时候很是泄气，他们总是来得太晚。他们按住血流不止的牧场工人，Sam满腔怒火地将他腰侧的子弹挖出来，用参差不齐但有效闭合伤口的手法缝合鲜红的皮肉。

“你还能当医生？”受伤的牛仔喝下更多威士忌并表示感谢的时候，执法官提到。

“我有朋友在医学院。”Sam解释说，他忽然想念起Cyrus和Bart还有Harry，以及东部的所有人，在东部不会每天都有人中枪，土匪也不会入侵Sam的梦境。他怎么会笨到以为这是个简单的案子，以为他来到这里就能智取那个枪手，看他被关起来接受法律制裁，接着Sam就能凯旋而归。平克顿社雇用他的时候，Sam脑子里只想着他有机会拯救别人于水火之中。而现在他总是来迟一步，只能尽力处理土匪们留在身后的鲜血和灾难。

“我会抓到他的。”Sam向牛仔保证说，他看向执法官，对方赞同地点着头。“我会彻底阻止他。”

* * *

在那之后Sam的情况有所好转，有两次他差点就能抓到那些土匪——第二次他还成功地及时赶到现场，阻止了一次抢劫。富国公司的马车依然是他们最大的目标，而且现在冬天马上就要来了，土匪们变得贪婪，愿意冒更大的风险。

马车会定时地到来，有时载着乘客，有时还载着他们的贵重物品。法律不能完全保护他们，这让马车成为了易于下手的目标。不止一次，盗贼们在劫持四轮马车后却是两手空空地离开，车上只有一些移民，不管他们曾经拥有过什么，都已经提前运走或是留在身后了。而Winchester那伙人从来不犯这种错误。每次他们拦下一辆马车，都会有东西可以劫走。Sam开始关注这条线索。

而这就是为什么在第二次的时候，警卫队紧跟在土匪之后就出现了，土匪们在听到后方那冲向他们的马蹄声时便四散跑向自己的马。Sam的位置靠近后方，这次他想要保持冷静，仔细观察，而不是在肾上腺素引起的战斗冲动刺激下盲目地开枪。

Winchester的手下都是熟练的骑手，他们飞快地上马然后策马飞奔，准备要抢的钱币和宝石在匆忙之中散落到地上。然而警卫队从远处就开始射击，这次并非所有土匪都来得及赶到自己的马身边。Winchester立刻就上了马，黑色的母马总是在他旁边准备就绪，但另一个人在跑向坐骑的时候背上中了一枪，他在本能地试图逃跑的时候双手在半空中扬起，步伐蹒跚地走向他的马，随后一头栽倒在地上。在其他土匪策马撤离的时候，其中一个警卫队员发出胜利的喊声，踢着马刺让他的马走向那个倒下的男人。

Sam从头到尾都在观察Winchester，因此他看见在另一个男人倒下的时候，不法之徒震惊地睁大双眼。他张大嘴巴，嘴唇因痛苦而扭曲，接着他就冲回来对着迎面而来的警卫队，嘴里怒吼着“不——”，他的吼声大得让Sam可以在枪声中辨认出来，可以看见怒火扭曲了他精致的面孔。不法之徒放低身子几乎贴到地面，双腿紧箍住他的马并用一只手抓住马镫和马鞍的鞍头，拽住那个趴在地上的男人的手将他拉到黑马的背上。这太惊人了，他展现出的力量和身体协调能力差点就让Sam想要相信那些将Winchester称作超人的叙述。他们的眼神在瞬间交汇，Sam还举着枪策马靠近，而那个不法之徒则是像只野生的猛兽一样注视着他，桀骜不驯、危险而且非常疯狂，警告Sam不要试图追上去。之后他就离开了，黑马发出尖锐的嘶鸣声调转马头飞奔起来，她的骑手伏在她的背上，另一个土匪的身体毫无生气地挂在他前面，所有警卫队成员都疯狂地朝他开枪，子弹在他的脑袋旁边飞过。

Sam让栗毛马停下来，他手里的步枪依然没开火，然后注视着Winchester的离去。

* * *

这是Sam第一次感到他们占了优势，尽管他们只干掉了一个人和阻止了那伙土匪拿走马车上的贵重物品。当天晚上警卫队喝酒喝得天昏地暗，庆祝他们的胜利，争论着开枪打中其中一个土匪的荣誉属于谁，还有他是否已经死去。Sam喝威士忌喝到头脑发晕，跟每一个称赞他才华的人干杯，将成就感一饮而尽，自从他来到这个偏僻的小镇他就一直在追求这种感觉。他一直喝，直到他想不起来当另一个土匪倒下的时候，那个不法之徒脸上的表情，还有他骑着马穿过冰雹般的子弹拉起同伴时疯狂而坚决的神情。

两天之后的夜晚，Sam又喝多了，这小镇需要庆祝点什么，这是在有了庆祝理由后尽情狂欢带来的副作用，还因为Sam自己也不想考虑太多。人们因为长久以来看到的第一缕希望而感到飘飘然，每个人都想拍拍这个有着蓬松头发和猫眼的高大男人的肩膀，请他喝酒或是钓他上床。而那天晚上，酒精战胜了女人。

因此Sam跌跌撞撞地走进自己房间的时候并不在最佳状态，他随手关上房门，踢掉靴子然后脱掉外面的衬衫，走向床铺准备倒在上面。突然他单脚跳了两下保持身体平衡，踢飞靴子，接着就被人猛推着一脸撞到墙上，让他大吃一惊。有那么一会他脑子里只想着“妈的，我真的喝醉了，站都站不稳”。然后有人用双臂勒着他将他压制住——太快了，操——他又撞到墙上，这次撞到了他的后脑勺，那令人发晕的疼痛让他眼前一黑。那人用膝盖顶着他的腹腔让他肺里剩下的空气都被挤了出来，Sam感到一阵天旋地转，双腿都不听使唤了。一瞬间，他确定自己会把那天晚上喝的东西都吐出来，他的胃因为一阵阵恶心的感觉在其中翻滚而罢工，当他再次被推到墙上的时候，他没法抑制自己嘴里漏出微弱的呻吟。

那人用手臂抵住他的喉咙，将他紧压在墙上。在那个男人靠近的时候，Sam能够感觉到对方的肌肉因为无法抑制的愤怒而颤抖着。

“Winston没坚持住。”袭击者靠近他说，妈的，他妈的，Sam以前在哪听过那声音。Winchester。完了，他死定了。

“他的血流得马鞍上到处都是。”那个枪手说，Sam感觉到他呼吸中的温热，还有他们之间几英寸的空气中浓重的皮革和汗水的气味。“身后有警卫队让我们不能停下来，不能让他躺下给他摘除子弹和缝合伤口。”

Sam努力地睁开眼睛，等着眼前不再天旋地转好让他能够看清楚，同时试着恢复呼吸好开口说话。不法之徒的手臂依然抵在Sam的喉咙上，对他脆弱的气管施加压力，让Sam知道他也许会就这样勒死自己。他们之间还有把手枪，冰冷的金属用力地压在Sam的肋骨上制造出瘀青，准备将他的心脏轰成无数碎片。

“我没有——我没有对他开枪。”他好不容易才勉强挤出这句话来。

不法之徒手上加力，漂亮的嘴唇变得扭曲。床边那盏油灯的灯光让他眼睛的翠绿和皮肤的白暂显得更加夺目。“别装得好像不是你在指挥那帮蠢货一样。”他警告说，像只准备撕咬猎物的猎豹一样倾身靠近。

无需反驳，他们都知道那是事实。Sam的手指掐进抵在脖子上的手臂，那手臂上的肌肉如岩石般坚硬，纹丝不动。他的沉默似乎让枪手马上就冷静下来，至少冷静到还没有轰掉Sam的脑袋的程度。

“他是个好人。”不法之徒最终开口说道，实际上是在把Sam压到墙上的同时这么说道。

Sam抑制住了想要说“说什么鬼话，他是个该死的马贼”的冲动。不过Winchester还是察觉到了他的眼神，抬起头来。他近得能够让Sam伸手去抓住他，也许能够狠狠地给他一拳，让那些洁白的牙齿染红，或是让那双漂亮的眼睛发黑。当然了，在他击中对方之前，也许他的喉咙会被掐断，或者他的内脏会被炸碎。

“看样子你有话要说。”枪手挑衅般地说道。

好吧，也许Sam不管怎样都是要死的，管他的。“他是个马贼，不是个好人。”他以几不可闻的嘶哑声音说道。

Sam的勇气，或是愚蠢，让Winchester的眉毛高高扬起，双眼大睁。“你胆子挺大的，我承认这一点。”他说着，同时Sam脖子上的压力放松了分毫。

“你不能在四处杀人的同时还是——是个好人。”Sam咬着牙说道，不法之徒的头靠得更近，细细观察着Sam。Sam在被那双野性的绿眸注视的时候感到紧张不安，像是被看透了一样。

“Winston这辈子从来没有杀死过任何东西，更何况是人。”最后Winchester这么说，“他自己也只是个孩子，都还没到十八岁。”

Winchester摇着头，向后退了半步，Sam感到压制着自己的手臂上的力量减弱了些许。他手里拿着一把精致的手枪，枪托上雕着象牙，在经过精心爱护的长期使用后，被磨得光滑发亮。上一刻枪还指着Sam的胸膛，枪管紧贴在他们之间，但看到Sam保持沉默，Winchester便移开了枪口，并松开压住Sam喉咙的手臂。他的手缓缓地移到Sam的胸前，握住扣在Sam裤子上的其中一条皮革背带。不法之徒温暖而粗糙的指节压进他的皮肤，Sam感觉到自己的乳头在那层薄薄的棉布衬衣下因这压力而缩紧。他颤抖着，在Winchester的凝视之下钉在墙上动弹不得，他目光中的穿透力给Sam带来的压力，就和他抓住Sam背带的手所带来的差不多。

枪手揪紧Sam的背带，握成拳的手再次缓慢地移至他的胸前，挑逗变硬的尖端，看着Sam的呼吸变得急促。他的动作让他们靠得更近，Sam的后背紧贴到墙上，已经无处可逃。

他们的视线再次交汇，Winchester的眼神深沉而饥渴。“他可能比你更清白。”他指责般地说道，故意用枪托顶着Sam的裆部，突如其来的挤压让他的阴茎因意外袭来的快感而猛地抽动一下。

“也许你应该在让他入伙之前就考虑到那一点。”

这是一句蠢话，无助又无力还要任由杀人犯摆布的状况让Sam更加愤怒。难以置信的是，这个杀人犯正在试图让他感到内疚。这不是他的错——不是他们的错——是那孩子自己加入恶名昭著的犯罪团伙并中枪的。

Winchester粗暴地将他拉近，拉紧的背带将他的裤子猛地扯高，勒得Sam的蛋蛋生疼，让他忍不住发出一声痛呼。不法之徒坏笑着又重复了一次那个动作，尽管Sam是两个人之中比较高的那个，他也因此被迫要踮起脚尖来，老天，被Winchester这么摆弄的羞耻感让他的脸颊烫得像是着了火一样。他用枪蹭着Sam的裤裆，快感和疼痛混合在一起让Sam头晕眼花、不知所措，让他不顾一切地想要逃离。

“操你的。”Sam愤怒地说道，壮起胆子用双手拍着不法之徒揪住他不放的手。很长一段时间里，Sam都能够感觉到Winchester的另一只手握紧了枪，手指悬在扳机上，Sam想着，就这样了，他要打爆我的蛋然后一切就结束了。然而不法之徒却突然又退了一步，不过他举起枪笔直地瞄准Sam的眉心，另一只手依然紧抓住裤子的背带。他全身僵硬地站了一会，在暴力的冲动中挣扎，而Sam则注视着他，等待生命的结束。

接着，不法之徒突然叹了口气，垂下宽阔的肩膀，怒气完全消散，他的眼神因为某种看似悲伤的感情而变得灰暗。他们还是如此接近，让Sam能够看清他的转变。不法之徒放下了他的手枪。

Sam毫无防备地眨着眼睛，感到意外。

“是啊。”在黑暗的房间里，不法之徒轻声地这么说道，“是啊，我应该考虑到的。”

Sam张嘴想要说些什么——也许只是“哦”一声，因为他没料到这个枪手会同意他的说法。但他没有得到说话的机会。Winchester的手枪砸中他左边的太阳穴，Sam便像个断线的提线木偶一样倒下。他撞到地面之后一动不动，觉得头晕眼花，这次他没能忍住不把之前喝的那些酒给吐出来。

“你他妈的离我们远点。”Winchester在他上方这么说道，而Sam刚才确定自己看到的悲伤已经消失，枪手的声音低沉而冷酷，充满警告意味地向他低吼，“否则你会后悔的。”

他狠狠地一脚踹向Sam因呕吐而难受得要命的腹部，以证实自己的说法，他的鞋尖刮过那里一截裸露的皮肤，留下一条红肿的痕迹，犹如Sam这段耻辱经历的烙印，同时温热的鲜血顺着他的脸颊流下。

下一次，Sam在心里发誓说，后悔的会是Winchester。


	4. Chapter 4

然而，事实并非如此。

仇恨是种危险的感情，Brown教授在高级心理学的课上总是如此教导Sam。它不会让你更敏锐，反而会蒙蔽你的判断，让你变得鲁莽。而在这一行中，鲁莽就是愚蠢的另一种说法。Sam和Harry曾经在前门大街的McDuffy酒吧里进行过一次长谈，有静静地流淌着的特拉华河作为背景，还有许多学生在高声地唇枪舌战，吵得他们俩几乎听不清对方说话。他们谈到在面对让你作呕的犯罪行为时要保持头脑清醒，领先于他们要制裁的那些邪恶的混蛋。他们向对方敬酒，充满优越感地大笑，一点也不明白仇恨的怪物有多阴险。它轻易就能潜入你原本善意的内心并在那生根发芽，从暗地里影响你的每一个决定。

Sam的太阳穴上因为Winchester的枪托而留下一个细小的粉红色伤疤。他每天早上都用他那过于平滑的指尖去抚摸那个伤疤，想着那个不法之徒已经占了他两次便宜。这个认知让他腹中燃起怒火，让他因耻辱而感到胃里泛酸，并且让他放在手枪扳机上的手指发痒。他做过这样的梦——将子弹射进那双带着笑意的绿眸之间，看着那具健壮的身躯瘫倒在地。这个梦和其他的梦一样让他感到难受，尤其是当它们混合在一起的时候，会让Sam浑身是汗、气喘吁吁地失去睡意，让他全身僵硬并头晕目眩。

他开始觉得自己以一种前所未有的方式失去了控制，不顾一切地想要打败那个枪手，不仅仅是为了拯救小镇，还为了让他摆脱内心那混合着欲望与憎恨的不稳情绪，那些情绪让他精疲力竭。那些明摆着想爬到他床上的女人没有任何帮助，他不停地喝威士忌试图淹没他的愤怒，但酒精也没有效果。他满脑子想的都是Winchester。

似乎整个劳伦斯也只想着那伙土匪的事。牧场、银行、铁路还有马车每天都遭受到许多窃贼的威胁。尽管现在因淘金热而繁荣起来的城镇濒临破产，还有野牛与海狸因滥捕滥杀而变得罕见，导致土匪的数量每天都在增加，但Winchester那伙人是其中最成功且最令人畏惧的。富人依然富有，但有一部分富人正迅速地向贫民转变，使得他们不可避免地寻求权宜之计以及靠武力解决问题，扰得这边境小镇不得安宁。让Winchester那伙人绳之以法——或者就直接把他们干掉——无论是在酒馆还是在旅馆，又或者是在餐桌旁，这都是时下最流行的话题。

所有人都指望着Sam能做到那一点。但Sam发现那个枪手身上的谜团比他所想的要复杂得多。他不按照常理出牌，Sam花了多个漫长的夜晚想要预测他那不可预测的行动，而那些夜晚的结局大多都是过量威士忌，还有Sam握紧拳头在掌心掐出来的那些红色指甲印。放慢步子，观察并等候时机，然后再行动，他提醒自己说。你还没准备周全就想出击，鲁莽地跟另外一群人骑马上路，而他们也同样没有充分的准备。Sam的爸爸以前教过他的，关于耐心的重要性——在Sam的母亲死于火灾只留下他们两父子之后，在酗酒夺走了他本该学习到的所有其他课程之前。

即将于九月中旬抵达的富国公司马车一点也不起眼，车上没有黄金或白银也没有任何其他贵重物品。但Sam做足了功课，他知道车上藏有一批军火，和Sam最爱的枪是同一家生产商制造的，那家生产商以可靠性和极高的精准度闻名。黄金白银和宝石会吸引大部分的土匪，但Sam的直觉告诉他，步枪和手枪足以引来Winchester。他和Sam一样爱枪，Sam能从他对枪的保养上看出这一点，他的枪明光锃亮，随时可致人于死地，还有他百发百中的枪法。Sam指望Winchester的聪明才智能够让他也得到Sam手里的情报，知道马车上载着什么货。

他没有失望。

之后，他会发现这是个馊主意，让他做出这个决定的是感情而不是理智，而Sam本不应该这么冲动的。但炎炎夏日的持续让小镇更加焦躁，Sam决意要抓到那个不法之徒的决心也使他变得狂妄自大，于是他抓住了那个机会。Sam没有向执法官报告马车的事，在黎明前就独自骑马出发。警卫队没法藏在暗处，而Sam需要时间来了解Winchester，研究出他的行动原理。天知道，他还毫无头绪，要是他不能尽快解开那个不法之徒身上的谜团，他相当肯定自己会发疯。因此，这次Sam决心要出其不意地抓到那伙土匪——抓到他。

Sam躲在土匪们常用来藏身的山崖后面，不过是在道路的另一侧，在看到他们从藏身的山坡和灌木中冲出来拦截马车的时候，他面带嘲讽地笑起来。他心想：这就对了，你这混蛋，我就知道你会来。他的手指迫不及待地想要扣住手枪的扳机，瞄准Winchester的脑袋。现在开枪就是自杀，Sam孤身一人，而他们有一群人。即使如此，如果土匪们要处死那些马车夫的话，想不开枪也不容易。Sam热切地希望那种情况不会发生，但万一发生了，他也已经做好了冲出去开火的准备。否则他就只想在暗中观察，好获得一些能够用来对付他们的内部情报，然后带来整个警卫队在势均力敌的情况下开战。

幸好马车夫们顺从地拿出了藏匿起来的武器。Winchester的手下用步枪指着马车夫，而他则亲自查看那些武器，Sam从自己蹲着的地方能看见他笑得很开心，露出一口白牙，他用双手抚摸那些枪管，握起枪来体验手感。Sam离得太远，听不见他们的声音，但不法之徒的动作神情很好懂，能看出他对手下打着手势让他们来给自己挑把枪。Winchester站在后方，双手抱在胸前，看着他们每个人都挑出一件新武器，就像是个自豪的父亲在看他的孩子们拆开一堆圣诞礼物一样。Sam在发现他笑起来的时候显得有多么年轻的时候，心脏恼人地小小颤动了一下。他看起来是那么的孩子气，那么天真。操，他在想什么？

黑马发出紧张的嘶鸣，让Winchester的表情马上就变了。他顺着母马的视线看过去，笔直地注视着Sam用来藏身的岩石。他观察着山坡，步枪的枪管在阳光之下闪闪发亮，Sam知道他的手指正紧扣住扳机。操。

Sam僵住不动，甚至都不敢呼吸，最终Winchester和他那匹该死的有超能力的马将注意力重新转移到马车和马车夫上，那些马车夫看上去脸色苍白又凄凉，断定他们将要面对自己生命的终结。那些土匪把他们的双手绑到背后，让他们坐回马车上，只留下少量武器放在那个打开的木箱里。然后他们就上马，踢着马刺让它们跑起来，消失在山上的灌木丛中。在同伙骑马离开的时候，Winchester转过身来，对那些受惊的男人们露出耀眼的笑容，向他们脱帽致意，然后发声催促黑马飞奔而去。

Sam谨慎地骑着马从山坡的另一边下来的时候，那些人还坐在那试图挣脱绳子，他们在看见Sam之后大大地松了一口气。Sam觉得，他这辈子从来没见过有谁会在看见自己的时候，露出这么安心的表情。

“为什么他们不向我们开枪？”其中一个马车夫在被解开之后这么问Sam，“见鬼，我还以为我们肯定要到另一个世界去了。”

“不知道。”Sam回答说，不幸的是，他说的是事实。他对Winchester那些所作所为的原因没有任何头绪，也无法预测出他接下来会搞什么鬼。在释放了那些马车夫之后，他立刻就鞭策他的马让她跟随那些土匪的踪迹飞奔，决心要查明真相。

Sam是个优秀的追踪者，他似乎很有天分，就像使枪和研究犯罪心理一样。他保持了相当一段距离，但那伙土匪并没有掩饰自己的踪迹，想着他们已经逃脱了而有恃无恐。Sam的眼睛紧盯着他们领导者的后背，看着他用单手勒住黑马缰绳时，他那宽阔的肩膀做出的动作；看着他夹紧结实的大腿引导他的马时，他的背脊小幅度的扭动。他们停下来让马喝水的时候，他摘下帽子，掬起一捧冰凉清澈的河水淋到头上。之后，Winchester像狗那样甩头，把水溅得到处都是，湿淋淋的头发乱七八糟地翘起来，而最靠近他的那个人则咒骂出声。他大笑起来，Sam可以看见他眼中散发出的活力，还有他那口白牙反射出的微光。这英俊的混蛋。

土匪们在天色变暗很久之后才开始扎营，并且早在黎明到来之前就醒来，他们的行动悄无声息，直到几个小时后他们的足迹都变模糊了Sam才醒过来，他咒骂睡熟了的自己，抱怨栗毛马没有弄醒他，就好像她在乎似的。

Sam能赶上他们是因为那伙人绕路经过一座小镇上的一个小集落。住在那里的大部分是牧羊人，地方很偏僻。那里有个湖，小镇周围的树木异常繁茂，有矮松和柳树，还有一大片放牧用的菖蒲。Sam只停留了一会，买了几袋羊肉干和两个苹果，一个给自己一个给马吃。牧羊人们担惊受怕地警告Sam说，Winchester那伙人一个小时之前才刚经过这里，喝光了他们一座既当酒馆又当旅馆还兼作铁匠铺的店铺里大部分的龙舌兰酒，还带走了最好的威士忌。

等到当晚Sam找到他们的营地，他发现他们带走的显然不止威士忌。

他们的营地比平常要更靠近城镇，而Sam在缓慢地靠近之后，他明白了原因。有三个年轻女人和他们在一起，坐在一个摊开的铺盖卷上面。他想到Clem那可怜的妻子，被Winchester那伙人给绑架后就没再出现过。他不知道自己是否能够单枪匹马地救出所有女人，因为他不可能绕回镇上又再悄悄跑回来。他不能带着一群气疯了的牧羊人穿过树林，夺回他们的妻子和女儿。

土匪们显然一点也不担心被跟踪。他们的营地不像Sam以前看到过的那样完全隐蔽在黑暗之中，营地里有几处篝火正在燃烧，上面烤着些什么东西，散发出诱人的香气。营地位于一小片林中空地，围绕在四周的树足以让Sam靠近他们。他让栗毛马掉头往回走了四分之一英里，把她拴在一棵柳树上，然后徒步走回营地，他走得很慢，这样他脚下的草叶或者树枝就不会发出像是有人在上面走动的声音。这是他爸爸教给他的另一件事。他的心脏砰砰乱跳，在他观察他们的时候总是如此，但这次Sam可以接近到不只能看，并且还能听。

他们喝醉了，大部分是。威士忌的酒瓶搁在倒下的树干上，上面坐着一些土匪，他们不时传递酒瓶分享威士忌，用袖子擦嘴，还低头看着篝火发笑。Sam数了一下人数，总共有十四个人——其中两个没在喝酒，一人站一边负责放哨，眼睛紧盯着树林，但是态度敷衍。他们不断地回头去盯着那些姑娘，快速地转过身去看几眼更加养眼的画面，然后带着微笑重新注意四周的状况。

Sam的眼睛准确地在另一边的小片空地上找到了Winchester，他没戴帽子，只穿着一件本来是红色但已经褪色的破旧棉布衬衫，他背带上的扣子在黑色裤子的衬托下闪烁着银光。别人把酒瓶递给他的时候，他喝了一大口威士忌，Sam看着他嘴上闪烁水光的液体，又看着他用舌头舔去，顿时感到唇干舌燥。那个枪手的脸颊上满是胡茬，但还是只有漂亮可以形容他，他精雕细刻的容貌在近处看来更加精致。

那三个年轻女人紧挨着坐在一起，紧张地注意着那些土匪，但Sam能看出她们一点也不冷静。一个男人请姑娘们喝威士忌，其中两个接受了，急切地把酒喝下去的样子逗得那些土匪大笑起来。坐在中间的黑发女人自嘲地笑了一声，拉起自己的衣服袖子擦嘴，Sam紧盯着她，感到困惑不已。然而笑声在片刻之后就停了下来，同时Winchester走到她们坐的地方。她们害怕他，Sam不怪她们。他看上去完全就是个土匪，眼睛在火光照耀之下闪烁着危险的光芒。他的罗圈腿上穿着一条紧身的裤子，紧贴着他结实的大腿，并凸显出他裆部的鼓起，Sam和姑娘们注视着他，仿佛无法自制一般。

Winchester在篝火的另一边蹲下身子，将酒瓶举到嘴边喝了几口，却什么也没说。在其他小伙子聊天的时候，他透过长长的眼睫毛看着她们，她们也瞥向他，不时眼神交汇，其间就像篝火那样火花飞散。

“老大？”其中一个土匪开口问道，比划着那些年轻女人。另一个人的言行之中没有妒意，显然他服从于他们的领导者。“你想不想……？”

他笑了笑，舒展开他颀长而柔韧的躯体，姿势从蹲坐改为站立——见鬼，他比Sam所想的还要高。

“也许。”最终他这么说道，视线在女人们之间徘徊，就好像她们是顿美味大餐，让Sam的胃紧揪起来，不安让他不由自主地攥紧拳头。三个女人安静下来，她们都抬起头，睁大双眼盯着Winchester。她们忽然感到一阵恐惧，而Sam握紧他的枪，不知道他是否能够单枪匹马地救出她们，上帝。

“你想吗？”他向那个有着黑色长发的姑娘问道，低沉的嗓音穿过篝火，穿过空地，传到Sam蹲着监视情况的地方。

那个姑娘站起来面对着他，脸上带着踌躇不安的笑容。“是的。”她说，“我想。”

她的朋友们倒抽一口气，其中一个抓住她的手并急切地拉着她。“Missy。”她悄声说，“你确定？他是——我是说，他可能会——”

一个留着金色长发有着蓝色大眼的青年，他整晚都黏在他们的领导者身边，这时大声地笑起来。“不，他的自尊心不会允许他伤害你的，他还得证明自己是个猛男。”

那青年和Winchester对上视线，双眼闪闪发亮，分享着两人之间的玩笑话，这让Sam的肩膀因为某种他无法理解的原因而感到刺痛。

“我可不认为我要证明给你看，宝贝。”不法之徒坏笑着说，其他人大笑起来，就好像这是他们共同参与的玩笑。Missy挑起一边眉毛，她的焦虑迅速地消除了，而一开始她站起来时那副逞强的姿态现在已经放松下来。Sam再次怀疑，她们会在这里是否真的是因为被绑架。

“不过我想你得证明给我看。”她说着抛了个媚眼。

Winchester终于大笑出声，而在他笑的时候，他整张脸都亮了起来。他看起来很年轻，无忧无虑——他颧骨上的雀斑变得更明显，大大地咧开嘴巴笑着，同时向她伸出手去。“哦，甜心。”他保证道，“我会证明给你看的。”

当他们离开火光并消失在黑夜中的时候，其他人发出嘘声，Missy的两个同伴也皱起眉头表示反对。

Sam不确定为什么自己要跟过去。继续监视另外的那十四个成员会是更明智的决定，不过话又说回来，Sam是为了研究他们的领导者以及他行动的原理而来的，所以他还是那么做了。

结果他蹲在茂密的灌木丛里，距离Missy和不法之徒停留的地方只有十码远，他伸手将她搂进怀里亲吻，而不是像Sam所预料的那样把她扔到地上蹂躏她。不过他没有浪费太多时间就将手伸到她的裙子里举起她，直到她的双腿缠绕在他的胯部，让他跌跌撞撞地后退了几步，差点摔倒。

他打断接吻发出咒骂声的时候，她大笑起来，主动解开胸衣并将他的双手放在乳房上，而他看起来很是饥渴，渴求着它，他捧着她的乳房，近乎崇敬地张开漂亮的嘴巴喘息着表达他的欣赏。

“让我看看你有多厉害。”Missy也喘息着回敬，她的手忙着拉开他的皮带扣，解开他裤裆的纽扣，拽出他碍事的衬衫，扯下他肩上的背带，让他像自己一样露出平坦而结实的腹部上那片白暂的肌肤，让Sam得用掌根压住自己正在抬头的勃起，该死的。

当她把那个枪手的下半身释放出来的时候，他紧贴到她身上，让Sam只在瞬间瞄到他的阴茎，但Missy说“哦，你真是个大男孩”，那就已经相当生动地描绘出了那个画面。他把她抵在一棵粗壮的树干上操，裙子撩起至她的腰部以上，她的双腿环绕在他身上，在他抽插的时候脚后跟踢到他的臀部。他的裤子随着动作越滑越低，露出他翘起的臀部上方的腰窝，当他往她身体里推进时，白暂而紧实的臀瓣便会一阵紧缩。她在呻吟，他也在呻吟，树干则有些不堪重负，吱呀作响，而Sam的心跳声在他自己耳中听来就如同雷鸣。她在高潮的时候叫得更加大声，而他也随之迎来高潮，用自己的嘴封住她的嘴，压抑住自己激情的叫声。Sam看着他们，险些就要弄脏自己的裤子，并觉得自己像是世界上有史以来最变态的人。他是在这里做什么鬼调查来着？

他温柔地将她放到地上并扣好她的胸衣，同时Missy抚平自己的裙子。尽管是在月光之下，Sam也能看到她满脸通红，她的嘴唇因他的吻而变得水润且红肿。

“你可跟我想的不一样。”在他把衬衫塞好并扣上的时候，她这么说。

“是啊。”他微笑起来，但那笑容之中带有一些别的感情。“我很清楚。”

“你是不是真的干了那些可怕的事？”

他移开视线，笑容变得暗淡，他的双眼在月光下变得幽深。“不止那些。可那是——那是很久以前的事了，在很远的地方。”

Missy点头，仿佛她明白他在说什么，尽管他什么都没告诉自己。

他耸耸肩，然后和她走回篝火那去。现在就剩下那些不走运的人留在这了，正在用最后一点龙舌兰酒来安慰自己。

“你想要我陪陪你吗？”Missy转过身来问他，“我是说，陪你睡觉？”

“不了。”他说，但他捏了捏她的手，伸手比划一下那伙土匪，“要是你不想要他们，没人会碰你的。”

“我不担心那个。”她说完便一甩头发不再理睬他，不过Sam就算隔了二十码远也能看出她脸上的失望。他不知道是那个不法之徒的哪一点，能让一个女人在知道他所作所为的情况下依然想跟他共用一个铺盖。也不知道是什么让Sam没能走开或不再偷看，让他跟踪Winchester走到空地的另一边看他铺开毯子。

他背朝下平躺着，双臂交叠在脑后，凝视着天空。Sam可以看到他脸上的轮廓，鼻梁高挺，下颚有力，嘴唇丰满。以一个刚宣泄过的男人来说，他表现得有点忧郁，不是心满意足而是焦躁不安。Sam尽量爬到近处，看着那个不法之徒，直到对方终于吐出一声叹息并转过身来，让Sam能够看到他合上的眼睫毛，还有他精致的面容在睡梦中放松下来，在月光之下隐约发亮。

过了很久Sam才让自己去考虑潜回柳树那去骑着栗毛马回劳伦斯。眼前的画面太迷人了，Winchester在睡眠中毫无防备，嘴唇微张犹如在索吻，乱糟糟的发尖闪烁着微光。现在的天气很暖和，让他可以睡在铺盖上面，Sam的视线一路游移到他髋骨的凸起，还有他大腿结实的线条。那双握枪时致命的手现在放在他的胸前，保护自己——他睡觉的时候就像个小男孩一样蜷成一团。Sam感到一阵令人费解的冲动，想要爬到他身后，用自己大一圈的身体包裹住另一个人，鼻尖埋进对方颈后柔软的细发，让他在睡梦中满足地叹气，向后挪到Sam温暖的怀中。他确定他们会像拼图那样契合，Sam的手臂搭在不法之徒熟睡的躯体上，让自己身心都感到温暖，等等这什么鬼？他在想什么？他来这里是为了抓这个枪手的，为了将小镇从窃贼和杀人犯手中拯救出来。

他还没时间去细想自己那一点也不会看场合的阴茎的荒唐反应，就有人从黑暗之中走出来，然后跪在沉睡的不法之徒旁边。Sam靠近得可以听见他低声叫了一声“老大？”接着看见Winchester猛地清醒过来，手里拿着小刀翻过身去。他肯定是一直都把刀藏在铺盖卷下面，距离那些看上去放松的手指只有几英寸。

“嘿，是我。”青年笑起来，举起双手表明自己没有武器。这是之前跟Winchester调笑的那个人，被叫做“宝贝”的那个，让Sam的脖子发痒感到不安的那个。

“老天。”不法之徒骂骂咧咧地将小刀塞回毯子下面，“我都被你给吓出心脏病来了，知道不？”

那金发青年笑得更开了，他的手突然顺着枪手的大腿向上摸去，抓住他的皮带扣。“哦，得了吧老头子。”他耳语道，“你还没这么快完事呢，对不对？那小姑娘把你折腾得精疲力尽了？”

“操你的。”Winchester也对他低声说道，他的声音因睡意而变得沙哑，低沉的声音直击Sam的阴茎，就好像他刚刚吞下了一把火。他全身发热，因为那莫名其妙的渴求而几乎浑身颤抖，他想跑出去拍掉那青年放在不法之徒身上的手，然后把自己的手放上去。

现在那青年已经解开了他的裤裆，正在拉出他的阴茎，而他已经半硬了，迫不及待。“这才像话。”青年咧嘴笑起来，而Sam可以清楚地看见那小子上下撸动他的下身，双手熟练而自如，让手中的器官变得又湿又滑，上帝，Sam几乎都可以体验到那种感觉了。

“是啊，操。”Winchester咒骂着，张开双腿方便另一个人趴在他的双腿之间伺候好他，老天，他的动作让Sam的阴茎在裤子上留下一缕湿痕，抽动得几乎发疼。青年把不法之徒的裤子拉得更开，释放出他的囊袋，然后弯下身去又舔又吸，让Winchester向上顶动胯部并发出真切的呜咽声，一只靴子拼命地踢着地面，就好像他无法承受那种感觉一般。

“他妈的别挑逗我。”他愤恨地说，现在那青年舔遍他的下体，专心致志，完全不在乎他的抱怨。

“你喜欢这个。”他贴着那处敏感的肌肤说道，而Sam可以看到枪手的阴茎在他平坦的腹部上搏动着，颜色深红并流着前液，已经蓄势待发。

“要是你把那该死的嘴放到该放的地方去，我会喜欢的。”Winchester低声责骂道，让青年笑了出来，又敷衍地舔了一下那紧绷的囊袋，然后熟练地含下他的阴茎。

“操——”Winchester呻吟起来，他想要抑制自己的声音，让他的呻吟被扼在喉中，但Sam可以听出来他已经快高潮了，他双手紧揪住那青年的金色长发，双腿大张，弓起身子顶向对方灵巧的嘴巴，他漂亮的脸蛋因紧张和欲求而皱成一团，嘴巴因急切的快感而扭曲。随着高潮的到来，一声喘息自他嘴中冲出，修长结实的躯体全身弓起，紧绷着，然后随着一声长长的叹息而平静下去，愉悦的神情让他精致的五官显得柔和。

那个青年舔去不法之徒射在小腹和他自己下巴上的液体，嘴里发着“唔嗯”的声音像是他还没要够，让Winchester慵懒而又心满意足地笑起来。

“到这来，你这混蛋。”他语气亲昵地将那青年拉过来亲吻他。他的手顺着青年那相对瘦弱一些的身体滑下，发现他的裤子已经敞了开来便坏笑着伸手进去给他手淫，他们的嘴巴依然贴在一起。青年几乎是立刻就硬了起来，窄瘦的胯部反复顶向他身下Winchester修长而结实的身体，在接吻中咽下那些细微的呜咽声。

Sam忍不住了。他把手伸进自己的裤子里，模仿着Winchester对青年的动作，带着厌恶的心情用力而粗暴地爱抚自己，直到他射得自己满手都是。强烈的快感让他感到惊讶，有那么一会他眼前模糊，呼吸困难。事后，Sam困难地将他的阴茎塞回去，觉得既愚蠢又荒唐。他都在想什么，竟然不去侦查反而自慰起来了？

他只是向下看了一眼，笨拙地摸索着裤裆开口的纽扣，但显然就已经足以让Winchester和那个金发青年走过来，调查在Sam的下半身决定脱离大脑控制时不小心弄出来的声音。他听见靴子踩在树枝上的声音，想要去抓住他放在身旁的枪时已经太迟了。

“看啊。”枪手开口说道，Sam抬头看向暗绿色的那双眼睛，“看是谁来了？”他把Sam的手枪递给另一个土匪。

宝贝笑起来，他的表情让Sam的怒火如同被闪电点燃的灌木丛一样燃烧起来。“副警长。”他大声宣布，看向他的老大以求证实。“我们抓住了该死的副警长！”

让事态变得更糟糕的是——难以相信事情竟然还能变得更糟——Winchester的视线笔直地向下看着Sam的裆部，他还在摸索着扣上裤裆。不法之徒挑起一边眉毛，脸上掠过一丝像是感到好笑的表情，然后收起那副表情用靴子踢了踢Sam。

“起来。”他沙哑的声音立刻就让Sam感到一阵躁动。

这是他们第一次面对面——在Sam没被压在墙上的情况下，是第一次——而Sam因为发现自己要高上四英寸而莫名地感到高兴。不法之徒得稍微抬起头来跟他对视，Sam在看到这个画面的时候感到胸口一紧，在Winchester抬起他的下巴时垂眼看向他。

当然了，当另一边有十四个人，而要面对他们的只有Sam一个人时，四英寸并没有多大用处。这里的骚动让他们一个接一个地跑过来——除了两个可能还在跟他们的客人忙活的人以外。瞬间就有十二个枪口指着Sam的胸膛。

“你带了多少人？”Winchester神情谨慎地问道。他们当然会以为他带了警队卫——谁的自杀倾向会严重到一个人跑来这里？见鬼。

“十个。”他想都不想就回答说，同时努力地思考拯救自己性命的最佳策略。如果他们知道他是孤身一人，他就完蛋了。

Winchester皱起眉头，走到Sam跟前。他近得让Sam可以在夜风中嗅到他的气味，皮革和性爱，黑暗而危险。他颤抖起来。

“警卫队今晚可真安静。”不法之徒小心谨慎地看着Sam的眼睛说。

Sam毫不退缩地迎上他的视线，意识到自己身处在一场以性命作赌注的无聊比赛之中。“他们在后方待命。”他回答说，强忍下喉中的哽咽，“一声枪响就会让他们冲过来，如果那就是你的计划的话。”

Winchester眯起眼睛，在Sam的脸上寻找着能证实他所言是否属实的蛛丝马迹。Sam察觉了他的意图，调动自己的五官希望摆出一个坚定的表情。

“不开枪就能杀掉你的方法可多了，Sam。”最终他这么说道，牵起一边嘴角对Sam笑着，“实际上我能想到一些完全不会发出声音的方法。”

有几个人低声地提了一些建议，每一个都让Sam颤抖得更厉害。他希望自己没有表现得太明显。

“来动手了结这事吧。”其中一个土匪说着，举起他的手枪并用它对准Sam的脸。“Winston中枪那天他也在场，他也该吃一发子弹。”

人们点头表示同意，而Sam能够看到他们握紧拳头，下颚因复仇的欲望而紧绷。他了解那种愤怒，知道那种让你想取走对方性命的激动情绪。

“这混蛋要付出代价。”被叫做宝贝的那个人说，让Sam的胃因愤怒和无助而抽搐。

“不。”

那金发小子将头扭到一边，而其他土匪马上就轻声地放下手里的枪，每个人的眼睛都看向他们的领导者。“老大？”青年抗议道，“他可是个副警长。”

Winchester紧盯着Sam，他双眼的绿色就像是燧石，在月光之下闪烁着火光。Sam等待着，他的命运正处于天枰之上。

“他没有对Winston开枪。”枪手在一阵漫长的沉默之后说道，让Sam的心跳快了两倍。“除非我们必须要这么做，不然我们是不会对他开枪的。”

有人发出抱怨，但没有人敢反对。Sam依然注视着面前的枪手，他们的眼睛都牢牢地盯在对方身上，试图看透对方。“谢——”他正要开口，但Winchester扬起手打断了他。

“省省吧。”他说，然后面向他的手下。“把他绑起来，把嘴巴堵上。我们看看他们会不会来找他。要是他们来了——我们就做好准备。”

之后Sam的双臂就被抓住，几乎没法控制自己的脚步，他们把他拖到一棵高大粗壮的树边，就是几个小时前Winchester和那个姑娘做爱时的那棵。上帝，这真是在预料之中。土匪们把Sam像是火鸡一样绑起来，绳子紧得他确定用不了多久他的手臂就会失去知觉。他们也堵上了他的嘴巴，扭紧一条脏兮兮的手帕塞进他的上下颚之间，粗暴地打了个结，让他的嘴唇翻起，面容扭曲。他们将他绑在那棵大橡树上，捆在身上的绳子勒进他的胸膛，擦伤他的手腕和脚腕。看守他的那个人另外在Sam的腹部揍了几拳，让他通过鼻子艰难地呼吸，免得自己晕过去。

Sam能听到喊叫声和咒骂声从营地的另一边传来，Winchester命令那些女人离开他手下的铺盖。“带她们离开这里。”他不多说半句废话就这么命令道，Sam听见那些人遵从他的命令，马蹄声渐行渐远。至少他不必忍受让三个姑娘看到他被绑在该死的树上了。当Sam没再听到那个枪手的声音，便意识到他也一起骑马离开了，不知道为什么这个念头让他胃里一沉，恐惧刺痛了他的皮肤。

等到这伙人的领导者听不见这里的情况之后，一个脸侧有一道歪歪扭扭的伤疤的小伙子用手枪抽打Sam，冲击力让Sam的脑袋猛地向后撞到树上，撞得他觉得自己的脑子成了一团浆糊。他的胃里危险地翻滚着，他意识模糊地想到，脑震荡，操。那小伙子接着给Sam的下巴来了一发右勾拳，让眼前的一切短暂地陷入了该死的黑暗之中。

当Sam清醒过来的时候，土匪们正坐在他的面前，手里的枪蓄势待发。他们都气疯了，怒气冲冲地瞪着Sam，就像镇民们瞪着土匪的通缉令时那样，他们都为Winston的死而感到悲伤和愤怒，而他们把这些感情都集中到Sam的眉间。他有可能成为扣动扳机的那个人——他们需要一个责备的对象，而他就是那个人选。

他不清楚自己出来多久了，但太阳已经开始爬上山头，他还能听见马蹄声断断续续地从远处传来。Winchester快回来了。在他外出时瞪着Sam的那些人站起来，走到营地的另一边，丢下Sam一个人，他现在头晕眼花、疼痛不已并且迫切需要小便，急得想哭。其中一个人在走开之前生气地推了他一把，让Sam的脑袋再次撞到树上。就这样让他失去了控制，呕吐感在腹中翻滚，使他呛住并让唾液沾湿了封口的手帕，正要把胆汁吐到湿透的棉布上导致他没法呼吸然后就这么死去，但该死的，他的身体没法停下来，见鬼。窒息让他的眼泪顺着脸颊流下，他颤抖着不顾一切地想要呼吸，但很快就败下阵来。

突然之间，一双手伸到他的颈后，解开了手帕上的结并将它从他嘴里拽出来。“该死的你要把自己呛死了，妈的。”Winchester咒骂着，将手指塞进Sam的嘴里，试图让他的呼吸道保持通畅。“别呼吸。”他命令道，而Sam努力地遵从了，他脑袋发晕，差点就要再次失去意识。

“来，听话。”枪手急切地说道，“给我吐出来，Sam，快点。”

Sam闭上眼睛，他能感受到Winchester的双手放在他身上，轻柔地放在他的下巴上，他的脸颊上，那感觉很好，很熟悉。他试着听从对方的要求，然后听到“好，就这样”，之后他的身体终于不再失控，他让自己的脑袋耷拉到身后的树上。

“你们怎么能堵住一个脑袋受伤的人的嘴，混蛋。”Winchester对手下的人说，见鬼的，他听起来很生气。

Sam还在想不法之徒是如何触碰他的，他头晕得没法想清楚原因。Winchester用些什么潮湿的东西轻拍他的脑后让他疼得龇牙咧嘴，他擦去纠缠在Sam长发中的血块，那是被手枪抽打的结果。

“一群蠢货。”不法之徒对站在身边的所有人说。就好像他们正在等他解释这是在干什么，Sam猜他们也许确实是在等解释。他倾过身去接受另一个人的碰触，Winchester的双手莫名其妙地让他感到安心，仅次于他的声音。

“收拾东西，我们要走了。”Winchester命令道，那伙人便分散开来，收拾他们那点随身物品，并扔到马背上。Sam不知道自己能不能活到警卫队找到他，不知道会不会有别的什么东西先找到他，看到他像顿豪华大餐一样被绑在树上。

枪手用那把锋利的刀割断他身上的绳子，血液涌回Sam麻木的手指让他呻吟了一声。

“我不会解开你脚上的绳子，要拖住你这傻子。”他说，嘴巴几乎抵在Sam的肩膀上。

“好的。”Sam嗓音嘶哑地说道，他的嘴唇干裂青肿，嘴角还流着血。

Winchester蹲坐下来，谨慎地注视着Sam。“我知道你是不会一个人来的。”他承认道，“问题是为什么。”

Sam摇了摇头，还有点头晕。“不知道。”他含糊不清地说，瘀肿的喉咙做出吞咽的动作。

不法之徒抬起一只手，让Sam畏缩了一下，然后Winchester用指尖戳到Sam太阳穴上那已经发白的粉色伤疤，Sam倒抽了一口气。他的目光深沉，只在虹膜边缘留下一圈明亮的绿色，他脸上露出一副奇怪的表情，就像是感到意外一样。

“准备好了吗，老大？”一个人叫了他一声，就像鞭子一样抽醒了他，让Sam再次张大嘴巴喘不过气来。

那匹黑马不停地在他们旁边踱来踱去，她睁大棕色的眼睛看着Sam，不断地眨眼。

“好了。”Winchester说着，收回自己的手，把Sam的手枪（当然又被卸了子弹）扔到Sam脚边的地面上。然后他翻身坐到马鞍上，让黑马转过身去，让她前蹄腾空跃起，然后和他手下那伙人迎着日出跑去。

Sam花了近一个小时才把自己的双脚解放出来，那些绳结可真难搞。

在返回劳伦斯的途中，Sam一路上都没法摆脱那种想要做些什么的感觉。想要跟些什么战斗，阻止些什么，开始些什么，击败些什么。这些想法让他晕乎乎的，冲动反复不断地涌上心头，脑海中不由自主地闪现出记忆。那些轻柔的话语，还有那个枪手的手指，坚定地按在Sam嘴上，解开手帕的结，割断绳索。昨天晚上那个不法之徒拉过金发青年的动作，张开他的双腿，因快感而呻吟。那个青年双手放在枪手的皮带上的画面，一副所有者的姿态，理所当然地向他求欢——这让Sam的血液沸腾起来，混合着兴奋和愤怒的复杂感情让他收紧夹在坐骑身上的双腿，而她的反应则是猛地跳起来并撒腿飞奔。他的脑袋开始发疼的时候不得不勒住她，但过了几英里他们才冷静下来。

Sam用手指抚过他的伤疤，就像平时他总在早上醒来时做的那样，但让他腹部发热的那些感情变得更加难以理清。想得太多会让他头疼，因此他放弃了思考。


	5. Chapter 5

Sam在回去之后等了一段时间，想要搞清楚发生了什么事情，还试图无视他对此产生的意外的感情。他回想每一个细节，每一个面部表情，每一丝细微的语调变化，寻找表现出潜意识动机的行为依据。也许他花了太多时间来回想Winchester将Missy抵在那棵树上的画面，还有那个该死的金发青年嘴里含着Winchester的阴囊的画面，以及那个不法之徒救了他一命以免他死于窒息的那个离奇时刻。但Sam告诉自己说，这些都是心理学研究的一环。

他不记得自己以前有哪次这么紧张不安过。Sam对他的掌控能力引以为豪，他知道该做什么以及如何去实行。他知道如何在错误中需找正确的对策然后采取行动，就如他爸爸所教导的那样。但Winchester无法用常理来判断，快把Sam给逼疯了。他知道他爸爸会感到羞耻，会叫Sam动动那个天赐的优良头脑，将那个邪恶的混蛋绳之以法，完成自己的职责。但现在每次Sam想到这件事，他就会像被绑在该死的橡树上的那天晚上一样感到反胃。

有趣的是，Sam越不像以前那样去研究Winchester，似乎就越能够猜测出他接下来会做什么。

一个月之后，Sam正确地预测出那伙土匪对横贯大陆列车的劫持，那天火车上挤满了毛皮商人和制革商。在本世纪后半叶，由于运动员和士兵都参与到日益严重的滥杀行动之中，让毛皮逐渐变得难以取得，野牛也正逐步灭绝。从驶过的列车上射击野牛是项常见的运动，那些幻想自己是神枪手的富有乘客们会朝着敞开的窗户开枪。野牛被杀的数量甚至超出了铁路开拓出的广阔市场所能够承受的程度，在快速地剥下毛皮之后，大部分牛肉都被丢在铁轨边任其腐烂。对Winchester那伙人来说，频繁的停车使得火车和乘客成为了容易得手的目标。

警卫队到达现场的时候土匪们刚上马正准备跑路，他们的鞍囊里装满了货币和珠宝，还有一些优质的步枪。执法官和一群骑手从火车后方对他们开枪，打得他们措手不及，其中一个土匪肩膀上中了一枪，还有一匹马腹部中枪倒下。Sam在观察那个枪手，当然了——于是在那匹马发出痛苦的声音倒下时，他能够看到Winchester眼中的怒火。接着在他的同伙跑向山上的时候，他则调转黑马的马头，回过身来奔向警卫队，向那个正在从倒下的马身下爬出来的骑手伸出手去。他将那小伙子拉到自己身后，瞬间捕捉到Sam的视线并举起手里的枪，让Sam的心脏漏跳了一拍。上帝，他终究还是要杀了我。干脆利落的一枪，就在这里。

枪发出一声炸响，子弹射中地上那匹口吐白沫、垂死挣扎的马的双眼之间。她立刻就僵住不动，Winchester则拉着他的坐骑转过身去，踢了黑马一下让她全速飞奔。子弹在他身边嗖嗖飞过，而他身后的那个人像只猴子似地紧抓住他，他们奔向火车前方，随即消失在山脉之中。

警卫队将死马身上的鞍囊清空，把那些黄金白银、钻石还有昂贵的手表还给那些受惊又愤慨的乘客们。其中八个人受了伤，大多都是被步枪的枪托砸了后脑勺，流了很多血但应该没有永久性损伤。一个男人疯狂地大叫着“我中枪了我中枪了，天啊他对我开枪了”，仿佛他已经站在了死亡之门前面，但结果他只是右边屁股上受了点皮肉伤。他当时拒绝放开自己的白银并吹嘘他当天射杀了四十头野牛，Winchester便把他在座位上倒翻了过去。显然他随后又下流地问候了那不法之徒的母亲。Winchester在他屁股上开了一枪并告诉他，他应该庆幸这是他一个星期都没法坐下的唯一原因。

Sam在听到那消息时绝对没有笑。

不说那些气得要命但还活着的乘客们，总体上，今天对警卫队来说挺顺利的。能够立功让执法官和他手下的人很是高兴，当天晚上他们在酒馆里拍着Sam的背称赞他干得好。

Sam一直在想着那个枪手眼中的怒火，还有他迎面而来的时候那彻底的蔑视，他抓住另一个人将对方拉到身后时那流畅而轻松的动作，以及干掉那匹伤马时冷酷而坚毅的神情。他感觉自己快要抓住真相——抓住他了，但他无论如何都没法搞明白真相是什么，那些感情乱成一团，难以理清。在喝了五杯酒以后Sam的神经还像弓弦一样紧绷，焦虑又愤怒，还有异常的兴奋。

于是Sam喝了大量朗姆酒，并用执法官给他的奖金买了Sally几个小时。

“我还以为你永远不会找我，Sammy。”她一边脱下长筒袜一边柔声说道，然后把袜带抛向他。“你长得这么帅，我都准备给你打折了。我打赌你那里也跟身高成正比。”

Sam晕乎乎地被她拉到床上。“是Sam。”他含糊不清地说，在她爬到自己身上的时候闭上眼睛。

第二天早上，他的头更晕了。太阳穴处一阵突如其来的剧烈痛楚把他惊醒，让他捧住脑袋喘息不止，耷拉到膝盖上。某个人的生活片段迅速地闪现而过，速度太快让他无法理解那些片段的内容：火焰和墓碑还有黄色的眼睛，猎犬的吼叫声和他手上的鲜血，太多的鲜血，还有Sam在尖叫着“Dean，Dean”。

他从来没有那样想过那个枪手，没想过他也是个有名字的人。没想过有人给他命名为Dean，并给他晚安吻，告诉他有天使在守护他，就像Sam的母亲那样。她在他还小的时候就死了，但Sam依然记得她。

* * *

开始下雪的时候，Winchester那伙人消失了，Sam不知道他们是否永远地离开了。他知道如果真是那样的话，他应该觉得高兴，但当执法官摇着头说他们会在开始融雪的时候回来，Sam发现自己反而露出微笑。他还有机会纠正这一切并赚得他的薪酬。

Sam和执法官还有他的家人一起享用圣诞晚餐，吃了太多火鸡，喝了太多红酒。在黎明，他因腹痛和头疼而醒来。他梦见那双绿眼睛，还有他的手将一件饰物按到那个枪手的胸前，将绳子挂到他脖子上，并且他们俩都笑容满面。

* * *

那年的三月，暴风雨持续了几个星期。洪水让劳伦斯的街道上那些硬邦邦的尘土变成泥塘，马蹄和马车轮子在泥里辗出一条条深沟，Sam在不得不走过那里的时候靴子的鞋跟都拔不出来。加上山上的雪正在融化，河流的水位一天比一天高涨，越来越危险。牧场主人移动他们的牧群，农民们则试图保护那些新种下的农作物。每个人都在担心会丧失抵押品的赎回权，除了那些银行家。银行家们坐在酒馆里打牌，并赌上他们已经能从空气中嗅到气味的金钱，尽量让自己不要笑出来。

汹涌的河水使得马车通过那些狭窄道路的难度加大，Sam估计土匪们迟早会利用这个优势。他们三次出击，但三次都没有那伙人的踪迹。不过有他们帮忙带那些受惊的马出去，让马车夫们感到很高兴。

到了第四次，他们运气很好。警卫队只有四个壮汉，倾盆大雨让其他人都挤在劳伦斯仅有的几个不漏雨的屋檐下。他们的侦查员快马加鞭地赶回来，在湿透的头发下面激动地睁大双眼，他的马在奔跑中气喘吁吁，在冰冷的雨水中呼出阵阵白雾。在前方一英里处，土匪们拦下了一辆马车，五、六个人正在抢夺车上的贵重物品。

警卫队没有浪费时间，在土匪们还在把赃物装进鞍囊的同时飞速地向现场移动。Sam想都不想就反射性地翻身上马，双眼本能地搜寻那个枪手。在枪声、叫喊声、飞溅的泥泞和雨水造成的混乱之中，Sam差点就看漏了马车上还有人——一家人，在射击和疯狂骑手们的包围中被吓得六神无主。Sam试着叫他手下的人不要开枪，但没人听他的，他的警告声被淹没在混乱的噪音和奔腾河水的咆哮之中。土匪们转头跑向山脉，警卫队也跟在他们身后离开，马匹在倾盆大雨中全力飞奔。只有Sam转过身来看着那些移民跑到路上，紧抓着不适合泥泞河岸的衬裙和靴子，还抱着两个小孩子，他们惊恐不已地睁大双眼，高声尖叫。

事情发生的时候就像是在播放慢镜头，Sam看到最小的那个男孩从他母亲的手里松脱，掉到岸边并在陡峭的河岸边摇晃，这一连串动作看起来像是几分钟一样漫长。男孩拼命地向母亲伸出手去，却失败了，并滑进河里。Sam调转马头，她的马蹄在泥泞中滑动，然后催促她直冲向那个男孩，在最后一瞬间从马鞍上跳起来俯冲过去。湿滑的河岸斜坡让他向下滑去，让他能够感到咆哮的激流溅到他脸上的水花，令他窒息，蒙蔽他的双眼。奇迹般地，男孩胖乎乎的小手抓到了Sam的手，并在Sam努力地将男孩拉出来时紧抓住他。

河流就如同活物一般，利齿紧咬住尖叫着的男孩的双腿不放。Sam感到自己正被无情地拖向河中，被吸进翻滚的河水深处，不断下滑，下滑。他想过要放手，但随即他就看到那小男孩的眼睛，慌乱并充满恐惧，牢牢地盯着Sam，仿佛他是自己的救世主。只是那并不会成为事实，Sam已经知道了。重力和河流将会取得胜利。

他趴在那里，坚定地下定决心要尽量撑久一点，他的肌肉已经开始不堪重负地颤抖起来，这时他看见有什么在向岸边移动。他费力地扭过头去，雨水模糊了他的视野，只能看见河岸的边缘那一匹马和马背上骑手的轮廓。

“救命！”Sam拼尽全力也只能喊出这么一声，他的力气正飞快地流失，但那个骑手没有动。Sam觉得他最后的希望正在消逝，毕竟还有谁会疯狂到做出这种尝试？他扭头向后看去，不顾一切地想要看到那骑手的眼睛，见鬼的，现在他们都完蛋了。是那个不法之徒，也许是回来收拾他留下的烂摊子。

“他只是个孩子，你这混蛋。”Sam对着大雨怒吼，然后回头看着那男孩。他被Sam抓住的手虚弱无力，水已经淹没了那孩子的半个脑袋，让他有气无力地呛着气。“去你的。”Sam骂道，现在他的手指在抽搐，几乎要不听使唤了。“他妈的懦夫。”

突然之间，不法之徒就出现在这里，双膝跪地地滑下河岸，然后腹部贴地落到Sam的旁边。Sam的手终于松了开来，手指在水里抽搐着，手中空无一物，这时他伸手去抓住那个男孩。河水愤怒地咆哮，砂石和泥泞溅到Sam的脸上，但不法之徒继续拉着男孩，让男孩一寸又一寸地脱离河水。Sam抓住男孩的另一条手臂，两人一起将他从汹涌的河水中解放出来，拉到河岸上。

“Johnny，Johnny，我的天啊。”母亲哭喊出声，小男孩的父母将他护入怀抱并回头跑向马车的时候，Sam能听到他咳嗽时发出的美好声音。

Sam背朝下平躺着，喘着粗气，想要擦去眼睛里的泥水。雨水如同细箭一般落在他的脸上，在这种高山上几乎就是雨夹雪。当他终于能够睁开眼睛，那个枪手正站在他上方。那双出现在他梦里的绿眸正注视着他，细小的雨滴依附在长长的睫毛和饱满的唇瓣上，顺着他带有雀斑的鼻梁滑落。

“我不是懦夫。”他说，嘴唇紧抿成一条直线，呼吸依然粗重。

Sam张口还没来得及说什么——又一次——Winchester就走了，一条腿跨过黑马的马背，踢着她的身侧催促她跑起来，随后消失在山脉之中。

* * *

Sam跑到河城去，试图遗忘。他要遗忘不法之徒脸上的表情，还有他的头发在雨水中湿嗒嗒地耷拉下来，水滴杂然地落到他额前的模样；遗忘他在这里的使命是多么的失败；遗忘他是多么不确定自己是否想要执行他的职责；遗忘他的身份，以及那种他觉得自己不再是自己的感觉。大多数到那里去的人都是出于同样的理由。

河城是距离劳伦斯不到两天路程的范围内最大的城市。Sam在日落之后不久进城，尘土粘附在栗毛马腹部的汗珠上，还扑满了他的靴子。灯光之下的河城光鲜夺目，纸醉金迷。并列在主街道上的酒馆里的灯光将街道照耀得绚烂多彩，向酒馆里面瞄一眼便可以看到里面挤满了舞者的舞台。浓妆艳抹的女人穿着色彩鲜艳的裙子在牧场主、银行家、牛仔和漂流者上方回旋，那些人都在喝酒、赌博、做蠢事。小提琴的音乐声和脚步的踢踏声，还有大笑声与争吵声混合在一起传到街上，所有声音都吵闹而刺耳，并带有绝望的色彩。

他正准备下马徒步去找家店就发现了那匹黑马，黑马被栓在银铃酒馆门前，旁边有两个土匪在望风的同时边喝酒边笑。Sam屏住呼吸，收紧夹在坐骑身侧的双腿，考虑让她掉过头回劳伦斯去。老天，这种事发生的几率是有多大？他曾经那么努力地试图去找到那个枪手，现在他却在Sam的眼前。但他没有掉头走开，而是把栗毛马栓到街对面的旅馆围栏上，等到Winchester手下的小伙子们看向别处的时候就溜了进去。

Winchester很容易找。他坐在后方的一张桌子边，但房间里一半的人都把注意力集中到他身上，而他正将手里的牌举到胸前仔细研究，因专注而皱起眉头。在他的座位旁边已经叠起了一堆钱币，跟他坐在一起的那些男人脸上的表情清楚地写着他们要输了。了不起。

Sam观察了很久，搞明白了他在玩的牌，当跟他一起打牌的那些富人们鼓胀的口袋变得越来越瘪，他忍不住笑了起来。那个枪手在喝酒，在下注之前紧张地喝一大口，装作一副“我只是运气好”的无辜模样。但他杯子里的酒精并没有减少，他的眼睛还清澈得像翡翠，一点也没喝醉。Sam摇摇头，不情愿地表示赞赏。

大多数欺诈师都会在夺走所有钱财之前退出，不想让别人疑心加重或是引起争吵，但Sam看得出Winchester没有退让的意思。实际上，他似乎渴望挑起争端，当其他玩家的脸色因愤怒而变得通红，他的微笑从无辜变为狡诈。

“他可真他妈的厉害，对不？”Sam旁边的那个人说道。

“是啊，他确实厉害。”Sam回答说。然而话音刚落，Winchester就定住了，在座位上转过身来，眼睛立刻就捕捉到Sam的身影。

Sam因为被抓了现行而楞住。他从来没想过自己的声音会引起注意，见鬼。他是独自一人来到这里的，而Winchester至少有半个团伙的人跟他在一起。Sam的手指缓慢地伸向他的枪，但Winchester抢先来到了他的眼前。

“Sammy。”他咧嘴笑着，拖长音调说道。他手里的枪指着Sam的皮带扣。

Sam让自己的手远离枪套，不法之徒便稍微压低枪口。其他玩牌的人四散逃开，不想被误射，并且已经准备用女人和酒精抚慰丢了一大笔钱的自己。

Winchester对着已经空下来的桌子点了点头。“请坐，Sam。”他说。这不是请求。现在有五个人包围着Sam，都是Winchester手下的人。

Sam拉开枪手对面的椅子坐下。要是这伙土匪开始向他射击的话，他不会幻想这里有人来救他，但他才不会就这么屈服。他紧盯着桌子另一边的人，笔直地看进那双野性的绿眸。

不法之徒舔了舔嘴唇露出微笑。“你要喝点什么？”Sam知道他放在桌子下面的手还握着枪。

“龙舌兰。”

土匪们后退了几英尺，同时女招待拿来了他的酒，并停下来和他们两个调情。Winchester也跟她调起情来，他知道要怎样垂下那些长得不像话的眼睫毛并慵懒地斜瞥她一眼，让她脸上一片绯红。Sam觉得自己也脸红了，仿佛他又当了一次偷窥狂并且所有人都知道了一样。

“免费送你的，甜心。”那姑娘说着，倾过身去对不法之徒露出原本就没怎么遮掩的乳沟。

“我会记住的。”他拖长音调答道，那声音就像蜂蜜一样甜得发腻。嘶哑而低沉，还莫名地显得细腻，让Sam也感到一阵躁动。他坐在那里想着——再一次——自己是不是要去见上帝了。Sam大口喝下龙舌兰酒，尽管他很肯定这是个错误的决定。Winchester笑着也喝下自己的酒，这次是真的喝了下去。

“这么说你是在为平克顿社工作。”他说着，笑容从他脸上隐去，取而代之的，是在他打死那匹马时Sam所见到的冷酷而坚毅的表情。

否认并没有什么意义，于是Sam点头承认。

不法之徒向后靠到椅背上伸展开双腿，其中一只靴子踢着Sam的脚，Sam则像是被火烫到一样把脚缩回去。“我可真是荣幸。”他笑着说。

“荣幸？”上帝，Sam想，我说话听起来像个傻瓜。

“那是当然。”Winchester表示肯定，Sam看着他又喝下一口酒时喉结的滚动。“能让你的毕生事业就是追着我到处跑，那可是荣幸至极。”

他把酒杯猛地放回桌上，用手背擦了擦湿润的嘴唇。“不过我觉得你有比子弹更好的东西可以放进我体内。或者，你知道，反之亦然。”

Sam的脸颊瞬间就烧了起来，眼睛追随着不法之徒手上的动作，然后停留在他湿润发亮的嘴上。“我——你——”

Winchester打断了Sam开口说话的尝试，反正他也没法好好说话。“你做得挺好的，毕竟现在你就在这里。之前那辆火车也是，那是你的主意。”

Sam点点头，喉咙干涩得没法回话。

“这么说你喜欢玩火是吗，Sam？”此时，不法之徒危险地眯起双眼。

“我——不。什么？”游戏规则发生了变化，而Sam不确定自己还跟得上这变化。

“那就是你正在做的事，一次又一次地追逐我。你一定是想被烧伤。”

“我不知道你在——”

枪手突然靠近，让Sam的身体出于防御本能下意识地向后倾。“你不知道我在说什么？”他问道，在Sam注意到他的举动之前，他就已经抓住了Sam的手腕，粗暴地将他拉近。Sam能感觉到土匪们在看着他们，几乎能察觉到他们的手指在那五把枪上蠢蠢欲动。他让Winchester将自己拉过去，让对方用几乎磨碎腕骨的力气紧抓住自己的手腕。直到他喘着气皱起眉头，直到他们近得让他几乎可以尝到对方口中龙舌兰酒的味道，可以看见对方眼中碎金般的光点。该死的，这不法之徒真美。

“离我远点，Sammy。”他低声说道，Sam感觉到他呼出的气息喷洒在自己的嘴唇上，温暖并带有龙舌兰酒的甜味。“哪来的回哪去。”

Sam被吓得不敢出声，注视着不法之徒，而对方向他扇了扇眼睫毛。“我不想搞到非杀你不可的地步。”Winchester迎上Sam的目光说道，看样子他是认真的。他脸上露出一副奇怪的表情，就好像他和Sam一样感到困惑，不知道他们之间是怎么回事。Sam在一瞬间确信他们要接吻，就在酒馆的正中间，就在小提琴的悲鸣声和靴子的踢踏声包围之下。

接着他的手就被松开并被用力地往后一推，Winchester站起来把枪塞回枪套，咽下最后一口酒。他紧绷着下颚戴上帽子，用力地推开椅子，让它滑过木地板然后猛地翻倒在地。酒馆里面其他正在饮酒作乐的客人们停下动作，在看到是谁弄出声响之后都迅速地扭过头去。

Sam看着Winchester阔步走向大门，人们退开给他让路，看他彰显着一身男子气概还有那双罗圈腿，看他的同伙排在他身后跟上。他等到自己的心脏不再以两倍的速度跳动，便走出门外，找到他的栗毛马返回劳伦斯。


	6. Chapter 6

他们终于抓到不法之徒Dean Winchester的那天，Sam没有和他们在一起。他当时坐在一家杂货店的门廊上照料他的头痛，最近他的头痛发生得越来越频繁了。

那个早上是以另一个白日梦开始的，那些莫名其妙的烦人画面让他的脑袋几乎炸裂开来。白光、黑眼和硫磺的气味，马蹄声在嶙峋的悬崖下渐渐远去，光滑的表面上涂画着红色和黄色的野牛。还有Winchester的声音在他脑海里，一次又一次地尖叫着他的名字：“Sam，Sam，Sam！”在那些画面渐渐消失之后，那声音还在Sam的耳中回响。

执法官请他一起吃早餐，当他愤怒地提高声调时，Sam头疼地揉着自己的太阳穴。那个枪手和他手下那伙人在上个月有三次抢劫成功，在压力之下执法官得做出行动，要不就得把位置让给别人。Sam没有预测任何一次抢劫，他有时候会把自己灌醉得不醒人事，其余的时间则在设法摆脱近来总是挥之不去的那种不正常的感觉。他试着不去想那天晚上在酒馆里那个不法之徒的眼神，Sam肯定自己在其中看到了渴望的迹象。他知道自己也是同样的眼神。

那伙土匪最近的一次抢劫让劳伦斯最有势力的房地产大亨损失了两匹宝贵的种马，并让Sam登上了他的黑名单首位。

“你可没在好好做事，Sam。”执法官说道，Sam则是对他做了个鬼脸。他说的没错。“等等，你刚才是不是说，梦见画着野牛的悬崖？”

“并不是真的做梦梦见。”Sam纠正他说。“不过我想是的，没错。怎么了？”

执法官喝干他的咖啡并戴上帽子。“也许你终究还是履行了职责，小伙子。”他停下来，用杯子猛地往桌上一砸，那声音让Sam被吓得一缩。“你的梦或是幻觉或是随便什么鬼，看看它们是不是比你的其他想法更准确。”

二十人的警卫队——这是他们组织过最大的规模——在上午骑马出发，所有人都被肾上腺素和挫败感给冲昏了头脑，手里拿着蓄势待发的散弹枪。Sam相当肯定他们会白跑一趟。因为他在愚蠢的恶梦中看到一座画着野牛的悬崖，并不代表不法之徒就会出现在那里。

他那天没有喝酒，他的脑袋还在因白日梦而发疼，在受到执法官的责备之后心里也产生了自责。时间从下午转换到傍晚，挥之不去的焦虑一直存在于Sam的意识之中，让他焦躁不安、心神不宁。他应该做点什么，他知道。在外面和警卫队一起追捕土匪，或者收拾他的行囊骑马回东部，或者……随便什么。Sam来回踱步，对自己感到不耐烦。

太阳开始下山的时候，他听到警卫队归来的马蹄声从远处传来，他们一路尘土飞扬地回到镇上。当他终于看到他们出现在道路尽头，看到一匹没人骑的黑马被领着走在执法官和Caleb Jonas之间，某些感情让他的胃痛苦地揪紧。

等他们靠得更近，Sam就发现他之前看错了。那匹马并非没有人骑。

他们让那个不法之徒趴在他自己的马背上，他虚弱无力，几乎失去意识。他肩膀上中了一枪，子弹深深地嵌入体内，途中穿过肌肉和动脉，鲜血顺着他的右臂流下，溅到黑马的腹侧。他们试图把他从黑马背上弄下来的时候，她的耳朵平贴在脑袋上，用蹄子和牙齿攻击他们。直到他们在她脖子上绑了条绳子，让她没法乱动才把他放了下来。他一下地母马就安静下来小心翼翼地守着他，还睁大眼睛怒瞪着他们，仿佛是在威胁他们，不让他们带走他。他们试图带走不法之徒的时候，她发出嘶鸣并腾空跃起，蹄子奇迹般地没有踢中她的主人，还设法踢中Caleb的小腿。最后他们将她绑了起来，并蒙住她的眼睛。

他们让Winchester在地上翻过身时，他的眼睑颤动着睁开，露出一缕炽热明亮的绿色。他挣扎着要转醒，同时双脚本能而徒劳地踢着地上的尘土。Caleb还拖着自己流血的小腿，但他伸出那条正常的腿恶毒地狠踢一脚不法之徒的腰侧，踢中他的肾脏。他闷哼一声之后像胎儿一样蜷起身体，试图保护他受伤的肩膀，而Caleb显然准备瞄准那里再踢一脚。

“住手！”Sam听见自己大喊出声，Caleb转过头来，依然气得满脸通红。

“住手？”他重复了一遍，像是Sam长了三个脑袋似的看着他。“我们抓他的时候你在场吗？你今天有拿自己的性命冒险吗，大学生？”

“别吵。”执法官走到他们之间说道。“要不是Sam提供了线索让我们知道要到哪去，我们根本抓不住他。”

Sam看向躺在地上的枪手，他浑身是血，伤痕累累。是我干的，他想，那就是我到这来的目的。他麻木地看着两个警卫队员抓住不法之徒的双臂把他拉起来，两个人一左一右地架住他，他肩上的伤口又再裂开，鲜血渗透了他衬衫的后背。他摇摇晃晃地试着自己走了几步，随后他的脑袋就耷拉下来，他们便把他拖到监狱里去，靴子在他身后的地面上留下两道拖痕。

那天晚上男人们找Sam去喝酒，每个人都想请他喝一杯威士忌以示庆祝，还有轻拍他的后背，问他什么时候回东部。侦探社有一大笔奖金正等着他，还有四个妓女今晚愿意给他提供免费服务，Sam应该感到开心，他本应开心的。他在这逗留了超过九个月，努力地研究不法之徒Dean Winchester要将他绳之以法。让劳伦斯的小镇成为一个对守法公民来说安全的城镇。

“我跟你说。”Jackson说着坐在Sam的对面，将另一杯庆祝的美酒推到桌子的另一边。“他们到的时候那该死的土匪发了疯。要不然还没法抓住他。”

Sam抬起头来。“那是什么意思？”

Jackson喝下他手里的酒，向酒吧女郎示意再来一杯。“我们打了他们个措手不及，那是肯定的。他们根本没料到我们会到那去，有几个人还没上马就被我们给包围了。”

Sam点点头，又想到：是我干的。

“问题是，Winchester都不在那几个人之中——他跟团伙里的其他人在河的上游，听见枪声的时候轻易就能逃跑。”

不过他肯定没有跑。Sam闭上眼睛，揉着太阳穴上的伤疤。他肯定会回去救他们，他就是那种人。Sam对这一点的肯定程度，就和他肯定自己的名字叫什么一样。

“但他没有。”Jackson边喝酒边说，语调变得慢吞吞的。“他回来找我们了，骑着那黑马冲过来，也不顾有二十把步枪正对着他。他看到那金发小子的尸体躺在那，蓝色的眼睛瞪着天空，他就疯了，伙计，完全彻底地疯了。他下了马，跪在死去的那小子旁边像个疯子似地大喊大叫。他就这么中了一枪——似乎一点也不在意子弹是打中了他的心脏还是肩膀，甚至都没有离开的意思。”

Jackson摇头咕哝着说：“他妈的疯子。嘿，你还好吧？”

Sam记得那个不法之徒在篝火边垂下头，斜眼瞥向那个被他称为“宝贝”的蓝眼小子，两人露出意味深长的微笑。记得那个青年的手放在他身上，和那个枪手急切的呜咽声。

“你们杀了他们？”他终于勉强挤出这句话来。

Jackson自豪地笑起来。“两个。”他回答说。“Winchester还活着，不过体内带着一发子弹。估计他会活到明天面对愤怒的群众。也许吧。”

“剩下的都逃跑了？”

Jackson耸了耸肩。“我猜缺了Winchester他们也没多大危害。他是给行动出谋划策的那个人，一向都是。他们都追随他，就好像他是神还是别的什么似的。”

“是啊。”Sam表示同意，同时感到厌倦，非常厌倦。他厌倦这个地方，这个小镇，这个充满鲜血、灰尘和酒精的西部。“像是别的什么。”

* * *

那天晚上，监狱看守和劳伦斯的其他人一样喝得烂醉。因此在Sam从挂钩上拿下钥匙，走向监狱后方的牢房时，没有人还醒着并向他发出质问。

不法之徒的双手高举过头，被铐在墙上的铁环上，高度足以让他双臂绷直，但还没到把他吊起来的程度。毕竟他们不是野蛮人。他的身体倒向前方，脑袋垂到胸前，伸展开双腿瘫坐在水泥地面上。一开始Sam以为他已经失血而死了，他肩膀上的伤口因为他的姿势而被撕裂开来，半边身子都是血液凝结成的红色血块，还在地面上汇成一滩。他身上的味道很难闻，牛仔裤上沾满了血迹、汗水、泥土和尿液。

那就是Sam导致的结果，就在他的眼前。他的职责。

Sam弯下身去检查自己工作的成果，心脏砰砰乱跳。他屏住呼吸，伸出两根手指按住不法之徒的颈动脉，在找到微弱的脉搏后松开手。这时Winchester因为他的碰触而苏醒过来，想要抬起自己的头。之前还没有踪迹的瘀痕现在浮现出来，他脸颊上一片瘀青，在他左眼上方还有一道切口，血液流过他的眼睑和脸颊留下一道红色的粗痕。在被他们制服之前，他一定还是进行了顽强的抵抗。Winchester迟钝地眨着眼，两眼无光，试图看清眼前的东西。

“S——s——不，不。”最终他急切地说着，不安地扭动身体。直到手铐被卡住，使得他的肩膀被拉紧，让他痛苦地喘息起来，胸膛上下起伏。

“别紧张。”Sam说着，突然想起在河边的那天，不法之徒用同样的方式让他安静下来，他们的身体在正午的阳光之下紧贴在一起。“我现在要放开你的一只手，行吗？你体内还有颗子弹，出血很严重。”

Sam打开一边手铐，不法之徒受伤的手臂立刻就垂落到他身侧。突然改变的姿势让伤口渗出更多血液，他全身紧绷着叫喊出声，身体猛地一颤。

“抱歉，抱歉。”Sam说道，尽管这很蠢，这一切都很蠢。就算Winchester今晚没有因失血而死，明天也是要被绞死的。Sam用他藏在靴子里的小刀割掉不法之徒衬衫的一边袖子，割开那浸满鲜血而变得黏糊的棉布。在棉布之下，是白暂的肌肤，甚至在他的肩膀上也散布着雀斑，点缀在他隆起的二头肌上。

“我要把子弹弄出来，不然你会流血过多而死的。”Sam轻声说道，那个枪手呻吟出声，还没完全搞清楚状况。

“来，把这个喝下去。”他把从酒馆带来的威士忌酒瓶举到不法之徒的唇边，倾斜瓶身让液体流出来。Winchester急切地含住瓶口，努力地咽下液体。

“这会疼得要命。”Sam警告他说，而不法之徒张开嘴巴要求更多的酒，在大口咽下酒精的时候皱起眉头。

Sam在用小刀深挖了几下之后，子弹就完全被挖出来了。其间Winchester一声不吭，只有在紧咬的牙关之间漏出几声压抑的呻吟。在结束之后，他喘着粗气，当Sam用剩下的威士忌冲洗从伤口流出的红色液体时，他又是浑身一颤。

“操。”他说。现在他的眼神明亮，在走廊那闪烁的灯光，以及透过狭小的窗口照进来的月光之下，看起来是那么的不真切。他咬着下唇，谨慎地看着Sam用针给他缝合伤口，然后用干净的法兰绒布条将缝合口包扎起来止血。

“为什么你要做这些？”等到Sam把那应急的绷带绑紧之后，他终于开口问道。

Sam用力地吞咽一下。“我不知道。”他说。

Winchester想要对他的回答摇头，但那让他疼得皱起脸来，因此便放弃了动作只用双眼注视着Sam。

一阵深入骨髓的疲倦突然席卷Sam的全身。这几个月来的目标现在达成了，让他感到精疲力竭——他曾经试图抓住那个机智残忍的枪手，他有着迷人的绿眸和修长结实的身材，骑着那匹黑色的野马就仿佛他为此而生。

而不是这个男人。精疲力尽，浑身是血，被锁在牢房里，坐在满是他自己的鲜血和尿液的水泥地上，等着第二天早上被绞死。然而Sam还有事没搞明白。

“为什么你要干这行？”最终他问道，在他的死对头面前跪到冰冷的地面上。

Winchester试图耸肩，但只是让他又一次疼得皱眉。“人总得讨生活，Sammy。”他说。

Sam叹了口气问道：“你杀的人就跟他们所说的一样多？”

“也许更多。”不法之徒马上就接口回答，眼神变得冷酷。

“比他们说的几百个还要多？”Sam表示怀疑。

“也许。”Winchester说着，不肯移开视线。Sam突然对他冰冷无情的眼神有了不同的看法，当对方在说这句话的时候，他的态度变得生硬。他是目中无人，没错，但那并非他的全貌。

“那会让你心烦吗？”

不法之徒扬起眉毛，就好像他不敢相信Sam竟敢提这么荒唐的问题。“让我心烦？”他重复道。

Sam点点头。“没错，让你心烦。你杀了那么多人，会觉得烦恼吗？”

枪手移开了视线，Sam冲动地伸手捧住他满是瘀青的脸，将他的脑袋扭过来让他看向自己。“你会。”Sam低语道，“为什么？”

出乎意料地，Winchester没有回避。“那是很久以前的事了。”他说，“我没有别的选择。”

现在轮到Sam迷惑不解了。很久以前？就Sam所知，这伙土匪只活动了一年左右。

“不是在这一带。”不法之徒继续说，他虚弱地用自由的那只手做了个手势。“不是这个——不在这里。那是——是一场战争，一场该死的末日天启。”

“什么？”Sam的手掌还按在不法之徒的脸上，能够感觉到他脸颊上粗糙的胡茬。Winchester闭上眼睛，眼睫毛投下的阴影仿佛散布开来，让他整张脸都变得阴沉。Sam近得可以看到有细小的水珠依附在他的眼睫毛上。“在哪？”他问。

“地狱。”不法之徒迎上Sam的视线，“那是……地狱。”

他说完之后便叹了口气并垂下脑袋，一副精疲力尽的样子，Sam的手犹如爱抚般抚过他的脸颊。

他们一言不发地坐着，Sam试图解读那隐晦的答案。他过去一向相信自己的直觉，他没法摆脱那种感觉，就好像他缺失了些什么，缺失了某些重要的东西。

枪手依然闭着眼睛，他苍白的脸将那深色的长睫毛衬托得更加显眼，雀斑零星散布在他的鼻子和脸颊上。Sam想要抚摸他耳后的短发，想知道它们在自己的手指下会有多么柔软，不法之徒在他这么做的时候会如何颤抖。Winchester半是无意识地发出哽咽声时，他动了一下，本能地想要说“没事的”，尽管他们俩都知道事实并非如此。

“你还在这？”过了一会之后，Winchester问道，打断了Sam的沉思。他抬头瞄了一眼狭小的窗口。“你应该离开这里。”他说，Sam突然明白了。他们要来救他，他们当然会来。就在今晚。

他能从不法之徒脸上的表情看出，对方知道Sam明白了他的意思。但这也许——这将会——是最后一次机会能让Sam弄清那些没有答案的问题，他不想不做尝试就离开。

“Clem的妻子怎么了？”

Winchester一脸困惑地看着他，“谁？”

“Clem的妻子。你把她带走了。你有没有杀死她？”

枪手脸上露出恍然大悟的表情，然后面带讥讽地摇了摇头。“Ruth Ann？更像是她把我带走了。”

Sam皱起眉头，没明白他的意思。

“她把我当成让她离开那里的门票一样带走了。”他说着想要换个姿势，却扯到肩膀上的缝合口，让他疼得皱起眉头。“现在她大概在另一边海岸，在离那个混蛋老远的地方享受生活。”

Sam用手梳过他的头发，一言不发。Winchester抬起头来直视Sam的双眼，总是在Sam的腹中翻滚的那种渴望又再度涌现，让他紧张不安、内心动摇。这里缺了某些东西，某些他没法在这里找到的东西，但他拼命想也想不出来那是什么。又或是为什么他会如此不顾一切地想要理解这个男人，这个他花了九个月的时间试图击败的男人。

“你来劳伦斯之后杀了多少人？”

Winchester叹了口气，无奈地看向Sam，就像是知道Sam不会放弃一样。“一个。”

“一个？”Sam紧盯着他，但对方看起来完全不像是在撒谎。说真的，那不是重点。也不是说一个人就不算什么。“就一个？是——是谁？”

“Jeb Turner。”Winchester说着又叹了口气，“执法官的弟弟。”

噢。“见鬼。他怎么死的？”

不法之徒使劲摇头，眼神因某种Sam无法读懂的感情而变得灰暗。“你我都知道，当每个人手里都有枪的时候，那种破事随时都会发生。”

Sam刚领会到他回答中的言外之意，外面就传来一阵沙沙作响的声音。Winchester紧张地瞄向窗口，然后回过头来看着Sam。

“出去。”他急切地低声说道。“现在，Sammy——马上出去。”

Sam不需要他说第二遍。

他们在黎明即将到来的时候劫走了那个枪手，就在绞刑行刑的几个小时之前。之所以在劫狱过程中没有人在监狱里被干掉，是因为镇上的大部分人都还在宿醉或庆祝之中。


	7. Chapter 7

执法官赌咒发誓说，下次他们会直接射穿那个枪手的脑袋。Sam从来没见过他这么生气，Sam也明白他的心情，他明白。他想到，如果自己有个兄弟，他也会有同样的心情，会向任何伤害他兄弟的人复仇。他从Winchester的眼中看出，那个不法之徒也明白这种心情。

“你觉得他为什么会追赶那头黑熊？”一天晚上，Sam在和Tobey打牌消遣时间的时候问他。警卫队已经准备就绪，规模扩大至Sam刚到劳伦斯时的三倍。现在每个人都自告奋勇地想要加入，想用一发子弹射穿Dean Winchester那冰冷漆黑的心脏。

但Sam没法那么想。

“嗯？谁？”Tobey一边琢磨手牌一边问道。

“Winchester。”Sam回答说，他忘记了不是每个人都总是想着那个枪手。“他又没有剥掉熊皮。熊也没有吞下一袋黄金还是别的什么东西。”

Tobey皱起眉头，试图回想起他在将近一年以前告诉Sam的这个小插曲。“不知道。”他承认道，“估计他只是想杀点什么东西。”

“可为什么是那头熊？他又是怎么知道那有头熊的？”

Tobey似乎被Sam给惹恼了，但他还是回答了问题，也许是为了让他们专心回到牌局上。“每个人都知道。那熊杀死了一群牛，又在牧场杀了个牧场主。他设法把自己拖回房子里去，那该死的东西追踪他的血迹，把他弄死在他自己房子的前廊上。”

Sam露出一个扭曲的表情，然后Tobey放下手里的牌。“不过那还不是全部。”他现在更加投入到故事之中了。“牧场主的老婆跑出来看是发生了什么骚动，接着那头熊把她也杀了。”

“把那个女人也杀了。”Sam复述道，紧皱起眉头。

“把她半边身子都给吃掉了。”Tobey笑起来，随后发现这事并不好笑，便转而想要皱眉。“这还没完。”

“你能不能一次把话说完？”Sam暴躁地问。Tobye把牌放到桌上，戏剧性地睁大眼睛。

“他们有两个小男孩。”他的话让Sam感到有些反胃。“在后门那里找到了他们剩下的部分，当时秃鹫已经在啄他们了。他们一个四岁一个八岁，可爱的小家伙。其中一个还抓着另一个的手，半压在兄弟身上想要保护他不受熊的袭击。”

Sam受不了了，他的心脏跳得太快让他无法思考。他想起那个不法之徒伸出手去，将那个掉进河里的小男孩救出来的画面。想起之后他站在Sam的上方时的眼神，向他求证——求证一些Sam当时不能理解的东西。

他觉得也许现在他能够理解，不过现在已经太迟了。

* * *

在越狱之后，那伙土匪不再小心谨慎。现在他们无所顾忌，失去了不止两个同伴还有他们的领导者差点被绞死，似乎让他们猛地意识到自己的死亡——也许他们宁愿提前迎接不可避免的死亡。他们被追捕、被通缉，总是在逃跑的路上。他们迟早会耗尽诡计和智慧，这只是时间问题，他们能够指望的就只有运气了。

Sam发现，他们也没有以前那么注意步枪瞄准的位置了。无论他们以前是遵守着什么样的行为准则——Sam知道，现在被土匪们用枪口瞄准的人里面没人意识到他们还有过准测——在面对警卫队致命的射击时，那准则都被放宽了。执法官手下的两个人伤得太重没法再骑马，不过又来了十个人顶替他们的位置，决心要将那个不法之徒和他手下的疯子们彻底赶出小镇。

在六月的第一个星期六，出发的警卫队规模有土匪团伙的三倍，武装的火药数量是Sam所见过最多的一次，还有额外的马来替人驮步枪。镇民们并排在街道两边，在他们上马的时候给他们加油喝彩，暂时忘记了大量丧失赎回权的财物，还有上个月毁掉两家酒馆和三栋房屋的那场大火。绞死土匪，整顿小镇。他们都将希望寄托在消灭那些土匪上了。他们不可能失败，这次不会。

Sam晚了十分钟出发，从警卫队经过的路上调转方向，策马往南飞奔而去。警卫队正在向横贯大陆列车进发，而Sam的本能告诉他，那些土匪们也在向同一个目标进发。他希望他那认为双方所走的路线不同的直觉是正确的。

最近这段时间，他的直觉也许是混乱且自相矛盾的，但依然有效。Sam在山脊背面赶上了那伙土匪，他们正在做准备工作，几个小时之内这里就会有马车经过。Sam知道警卫队就在另一边，足以从山崖上将土匪们一个个射杀掉。也许能够干掉他们所有人。

没有别的办法了。他骑到他们停下来让马喝水和讨论计划的地方，枪塞在枪套里，双手高举到空中，让马慢步前进。

“老天。”第一个看到他的土匪骂了一声，随后就有十几把枪指着他，Sam示意栗毛马停下来。

“我不是来——”

Sam只来得及说这几个字就被人用步枪的枪托击中脑后，从马上摔了下来。疼痛打断了他的发言，他摔得太重，连气都喘不过来。Sam喘息着翻过身去，头痛欲裂。他能感觉到温暖的血液缓缓流到耳边，该死的，他们是不是要在他发出警告之前就干掉他？Sam不清楚为什么他会感到意外，不过这可真他妈的见鬼。

“警卫队——”

这一次，他说了三个字就看见步枪的枪口正对着他的脸，一个土匪狠狠地踢了他的肋骨一脚让他闭嘴。

“开枪，他是警卫队的人。”另一个土匪说，然后Sam就听见扣动扳机的声音，无奈地闭上双眼。也许结局本来就应该如此。

“等等。”一个声音这么说道，让Sam猛地睁开眼睛。他认得那个声音。

Winchester弯腰看着他，他的帽檐投下的阴影遮挡住直射进Sam眼中的阳光，他眨眨眼试着再次开口说话。“警卫队发现你了。”Sam气喘吁吁地说，还没缓过气来。“正从另一边赶来——他、他们有三十个人。”

不法之徒高高地扬起眉毛，靠得更近了。“三十个？”他重复了一遍，Sam试着点头。这时一阵白热的剧痛在他两边太阳穴之间穿过，让他痛苦地呻吟起来。

“枪的数量有三倍。”他喘息着，吐掉嘴里因撞到地面的冲击而流出的血液。

Winchester在他旁边蹲下身来，一手揪住Sam的衬衫将他拉离地面几英寸。那很疼，Sam因为他的动作而呻吟一声，努力不让自己白眼一翻就晕过去。

“为什么你要跑来告诉我？”不法之徒沉声问道，嘴巴紧抿成一条直线，几乎无法抑制他的怒气。

Sam几乎就要大笑出声，不法之徒紧揪住他，让他难受地发出窒息般的声音。“不知道。”他说。“我真的不知道。”

那个枪手用一种无情的目光久久地注视着Sam，然后突然把他丢回地上。Sam发出一声痛呼，痛楚再次席卷他的全身。

“派两个侦查员，到山脊那边去看看有没有人。”Winchester下达了命令，他手下的人瞬间就上马离开了，没有浪费时间去质疑他的命令。

“那他怎么办？”几分钟前差点就用枪轰掉Sam脑袋的那个人问道。

“把他好好绑起来，等我们了解情况再说。”

接着土匪们就再一次将Sam给绑了起来，老天。不过这次Winchester没有走远。

“别太紧。”在他们拉紧绳索的时候，他命令道，“不封口。”

其他土匪骂骂咧咧地表示不满，但还是把Sam身上的绳子放松了一点，同时他们都用质疑的眼神看向他们的领导者。

“他救过我的命。”Winchester耸了耸肩。“现在收拾东西，说不定我们得赶紧跑路。”

不到一个小时之后，侦查员就回来了。两匹马都喘着粗气，浑身是汗，他们甚至都没准备下马。

“是真的。”他们气喘吁吁地说。“看上去他们差不多有四十个人，全副武装，就跟他说的一样。就在河对面等着我们。”

“谢了。”不法之徒边说边解开绳索，粗哑的嗓音显得有些勉强，那双绿眸笔直地看进Sam的双眼。Winchester正要站起来的时候，Sam想都不想就伸出手去，抓住他的袖子让他留在原地。

“我——带我一起走。”他说，他们俩都因为他的发言而惊讶地睁大双眼。

“什么？”Winchester不解地皱起眉头，但他的反应不单单是感到不解，Sam根据自己的直觉如此判断。

“我不知道我在——我只知道我想——你就带我一起走，行不行？”

Winchester站起来，又伸出一只手把Sam拉起来。“我没时间跟你吵，小子。”他粗声粗气地说，但在Sam觉得头晕的时候他任由Sam靠在自己身上，Sam的脑袋还在因为之前那次撞击而昏昏沉沉的。接下来Sam所知道的就是，不法之徒把Sam扔上黑马的马背，让他坐在自己身后。他自己那匹栗毛马的缰绳则被绑在另一个骑手的马鞍鞍头上，之后他们就开始移动。当他们策马跑起来的时候，Sam头晕又头疼，艰难地将自己的双臂牢牢地圈在Winchester的腰上。

马在大步前进时产生的每一下颠簸都让会Sam的脑袋感到一阵钝痛，他完全是靠意志力让自己继续坐在马背上。他试着把注意力集中到Winchester在自己掌下的坚实腹部，当他驾驭那匹黑马的时候，那里的肌肉便紧绷起来。他正在出汗，全力策马前进，Sam能够闻到他的味道，温暖、阳刚并且难以置信的熟悉。有两次Sam差点掉下马，但每次不法之徒都向后伸手稳住他的身子，扭过头来看他。

“抓牢了。”他迎风喊道，于是Sam抓得他更紧了，死死地攀住他面前这具强壮身体的重量。

当马匹可能会因过劳而受伤时，他们终于停了下来。黑马和其他的马都气喘吁吁、浑身湿透，翻着白眼并无法聚焦。Sam的栗毛马情况很糟糕，她不习惯长时间的全力奔跑。实际上Sam是情况最糟糕的那个人，Winchester一下马他就差点从马背上摔下来。在他再次撞到地面之前，便被强壮的双臂给抓住，整个人晕眩又虚弱。Sam有点被疲劳给冲昏了头脑，他把鼻子凑到不法之徒的脖子上，嗅着他的气味，感到异样的安心。

在土匪们扎营的时候，Sam被安置到铺盖卷上。他们迅速高效地给马擦身并整理好鞍辔，放它们到一小片草地上让它们觅食青草。他们所在的树林比劳伦斯附近的要茂密，Sam不知道他们骑了多远，不知道他距离那有着温暖的床铺和Rosie小姐的美味食物的舒适坏境有多远。

没人费心去把他再次绑起来——他脑袋被打伤了，在这荒无人烟的地方还能跑到哪去——Sam便不由自主地睡着了。在不法之徒的声音把他唤醒的时候，他还在打呼噜，这时太阳才刚刚从遥远的地平线上露出一缕边缘，宣布黎明的到来。

“你还活着吗？”Winchester边说边拽了几下Sam身下的铺盖卷。

“我——算是？”Sam的头疼十分清楚地说明了他确实还活着，除非这是某种形式的地狱。

“那就从我的毯子上滚开。”不法之徒命令他说。但他的嘴角微微翘起，带着笑意，就好像Sam瘫倒在那里的画面让他很开心似的。

Sam坐起来的时候脸皱成一团，感到头晕目眩。上帝，这糟糕的气味是不是从他自己身上发出来的？他的胃一阵紧缩，威胁着要再次背叛他。

“要是你想清洗一下身上的脏东西，那边有条小河。”

“哦，好的。”Sam应道，他想起上次自己被绑起来的时候，Winchester把封口布从他嘴里扯出去的事，他当时的语气听起来很是生气。“谢谢。我是说——上次你救了我，让我没有被自己的呕吐物给呛死。”

枪手咧嘴笑起来。“你现在又臭烘烘的了。”他皱起鼻子奚落Sam。

Sam也对他露出微笑，目不转睛地盯着他看。

“怎么了？”

Sam移开视线，小心地揉着自己的后脑勺。“没什么，就是，你看上去——”

Winchester挑起一边眉毛。

“算了。”Sam回避了这个话题，谨慎地站起身来。他的身子晃了两下，不法之徒便立刻伸手抓住Sam的肩膀稳住他。该死的，那感觉很好，很正确。他们都凝视着不法之徒放在Sam肩膀上的手，皱起眉头来。

“你也感觉到了，对不对？”Sam轻声问道。

“感觉到什么？”Winchester说着，将手收了回去。

“我们之间——有些——什么。”Sam吞吞吐吐地回答。

对方表示不以为然。“我不是个姑娘，Sam。”他边说边往后退去。“要是你想跟我们一起出发，你有五分钟时间把身上的泥和血给洗掉。”

Sam叫苦连天地用冰冷的河水冲刷自己，还脱掉衬衫把它也擦洗了一下，还有洗掉他裤子上最脏的部分。固执的混蛋。Sam知道对方也感觉到了什么，倒不是说他知道那个“什么”的具体内容。不是姑娘跟这事一点关系都没有，他非常肯定。

Sam回来的时候裸露着上半身，正尽力拧干衬衫里的水分。估计他要把衬衫在马鞍后面晾一会，等晾干一点再重新穿上。几个土匪用审视的眼光看着他——不知道是把他看作敌人或是别的什么，Sam不清楚——接着他们就转而看向他们的老大，他已经骑在了黑马背上。

Winchester也在盯着他看，来自那双绿眸的炽热目光流连于Sam手臂隆起的肌肉线条上，他宽阔的胸膛上，还有他健壮的肩膀上。Sam脸红了，在那目光的注视下感到体内一阵燥热，他得克制自己不要昂头挺胸地去博取对方更多欣赏的目光。

枪手清了清嗓子。“你能不能骑自己的马？”他问，Sam看见他正握着栗毛马的缰绳，还已经为他备好了马鞍。

他点点头翻身上马，只感到些许晕眩和疼痛，但他确保自己没有表现出畏缩的样子。他能感觉到Winchester的眼睛从头到尾都在盯着他看。

他们放慢速度，停下来打了只兔子和鹌鹑，还采集了一些野莓和泡茶的草根。其他土匪与Sam保持着一大段距离，不时向他投去怀疑的目光。老实说，Sam没法责怪他们。他在这干什么，跟敌对势力的人一起骑马？他甚至都没法跟自己解释清楚。等到那天晚上他们扎营的时候，他们已经离劳伦斯很远了，Sam发现自己对此没有什么意见。

那伙土匪在清楚他们已经躲开了警卫队之后便显得更加放松，看起来更像是他暗中潜入调查他们那天，还有三个姑娘跟他们在一起时的样子。他们聚在篝火的周围，火上烤着肉，油脂滴落到火焰中发出噼啪作响的声音，上帝，Sam的嘴里都开始流口水了。那里有十个人，跟Sam第一次计算土匪人数时比起来少了三个。那个念头让一阵负疚感掠过心头，还伴随着恐惧。他们完全有权憎恨他，有权报复他。

其中一个叫Bobby的，年纪比其他人要老一些，他将一杯冒着热气的茶递给Sam，然后在他旁边坐下。Sam贪婪地将茶灌进嘴里，一点也不在乎自己差点被烫伤，解决干渴和饥饿更重要。

“Samuel Colt，对不对？”他的提问让Sam的胃不安地翻搅起来。“在他被关起来的时候，是你给他缝合伤口的。”

Sam点点头，不知道这对话会往什么方向发展。

“也许你救了他的命。”Bobby用手捋过他蓬乱的胡须，他的胡须遍染银灰，看上去已经有很长一段时间没修剪过了。“估计我得为那事而感谢你。那小伙子从来就不知道担心自己的小命，傻得不行。”

在这个男人唠唠叨叨的抱怨之中，包含了慈爱之情。

“是啊，他似乎有点……鲁莽。”Sam说，Bobby则是哼了一声。

“你这么觉得？”他边问边伸手抓了满满一把野莓，等着肉烤熟。“他什么都不怕，包括死亡也不怕。那蠢货。”

“为什么你跟他在一起？”

Bobby又哼了一声。“我怎么知道。”随即他摇摇头，说话的语调中又流露出那种慈爱。“总得有人看好他的后背。”

“用不着你来看好我的后背，老头子。”Winchester说着来到Sam的身后，然后在他和Bobby坐的地方蹲下身来。他的话语中也包含着同样的感情，Sam不知道这是为什么，他不知道这土匪之间的忠诚心是从哪来的。这超出了他的预想之外。

“是啊没错。”Bobby说着拍拍枪手的肩膀，手指紧抓住他片刻。

接着其他土匪也跟他们一起围在篝火边。Bobby和Sam的交谈其实算是某种信号，表明他不会趁他们睡着的时候调转枪口杀死他们，或是做出别的什么事情。Sam和其他人一样分到了一份让人垂涎欲滴的烤肉，那味道简直美味至极。当他发现不法之徒正越过篝火注视自己的时候，他正在舔去手指上的肉汁，那双眼睛闪烁着戏谑的光芒，也许还有其他东西引起的火花。Sam的胃里翻滚起来，并用力地咽了咽口水。

Bobby在Sam的另一边紧挨过来，在Sam的耳边态度冷硬地低语：“别伤了他的心。”

Sam怀疑自己表现得有多明显，怀疑他们俩表现得有多明显，还有这事是有多荒唐。Winchester舔着自己的嘴唇，看Sam观察自己，他整张嘴都红润发亮。他散布着雀斑的脸颊因篝火的热量而泛红，上帝，Sam真想品尝一下他的滋味。

之后他们传递着几瓶龙舌兰酒，不足以让他们喝醉并卸下防备，只够给他们暖胃提神。就像镇上的人一样，他们用酒精抚平盘踞在心头的担忧，将恐惧驱逐出去。Sam看着酒轮到那个枪手的手上，他在喝过酒后用袖子擦过嘴巴，因另一个人说的话而笑起来。他不断地将视线投向Sam所在的位置，发现Sam也在看他的时候像是被吓了一跳。

他们准备过夜的时候，他给Sam扔了几张毯子，除了两个守夜的人以外，所有人都挤在篝火周围。“我们明天会到达临近铁路的小镇。”Winchester边说边重重地坐到他的铺盖上。他抬头仰望天空，没有看向身边的Sam。“我猜你会想停留在那里，搭上火车回东部去。”

Sam咬了咬自己的舌头。这不是他想要的——他想伸手越过他们之间那几英寸的距离，抓住不法之徒那胡茬拉碴的下巴，把他拉到Sam的嘴边，然后把他吻个半死。他想把那漂亮粗大的阴茎握在手里，含进嘴里——想让他失去理智，让他张开双腿发出那些甜美的、压抑的细微呜咽声。他想让自己过去所知道、所想要的一切都见鬼去，每天都骑着马走在这个枪手旁边，每晚都睡在他身边。

“我想是的。”Sam最终挤出这几个字来，它们就像针一样撕裂他的喉咙，让他胸口发闷。

Winchester点点头，然后叹了口气，依旧仰望着星空。“嗯，好吧。我们可以让你靠近一点，好方便你到镇上去。那里应该很安全，就算是像你这样的大学生也没问题。”

Sam伸手越过他们之间的距离，指尖碰上不法之徒的手。Winchester吓了一跳，差点就把手缩了回去，但他僵住没动。Sam试探性地让他们的十指交缠，然后用力一拉，让对方转过头来看向他，他终于对上了Sam的眼睛。

“我知道你也感觉到了。”Sam压低自己的声音以免被别人听到。Winchester朝他眨了眨眼，一双绿眼睛闪闪发亮，同时摇了摇头。

“你用不着承认。”Sam轻声说着，转过身去正对着不法之徒。他们近得可以让他看见散布在对方鼻梁上的雀斑，湿润浓密的深色眼睫毛，还有他脸颊上泛起的红晕。Sam又向他靠近了一点，让他们的嘴巴贴到一起。虽然仅是嘴唇相触，但那给Sam带来一阵颤粟，让他全身都因欲求而充满活力。Winchester颤抖着闭上双眼没有动弹，他嘴唇微张，像是没法呼吸似的。Sam微笑着又倾过身去，这次给了他一个真正的吻。他用舌头描绘着那丰满的下唇，舔舐对方的嘴角，直到对方猛地探过身来接管了亲吻的主导权。由于距离其他人只有几码远的距离，他们保持安静，尽量不要做出太大的动作，仅让他们的嘴巴接合在一起。这个吻只持续了几分钟，但在他们俩分开来的时候，Sam比人生中的任何一次都要硬得厉害。不法之徒目光深沉地迎上他的视线，因情欲而喘着粗气。他的嘴唇因Sam的吻而变得湿润、光滑、红肿。

“你应该离开。”最终他这么说道，用力地吞咽着转过身去，再次凝视天空。“留在这太危险了。”

Sam知道他是对的。他不能就这么加入到一伙土匪之中，无论他们的领导者有多吸引他。“是的。”他说着，也背过身去。“我知道。”

* * *

那伙土匪一直陪他骑到铁轨上方的高山，靠近到足以让Sam遥遥望见小镇，看见那建有高大钟楼的火车站。

“祝你好运，小伙子。”Bobby说着，在Sam的马的屁股上拍了一下。而其他土匪则调转马头，留下Sam和不法之徒两个人在山上。

“费城，嗯？”Winchester漫不经心地说道，但Sam的心脏却因一阵可悲的希望而跳得飞快。

他想说，来找我，但那简直荒唐透顶。说得像是在西部的头等通缉犯能够大摇大摆地晃进城跟他打招呼似的。当他转过身去，Winchester正从帽檐下注视着他，眼睛被掩藏在阴影之中，不过Sam还能从中看出他的感情。他想要倾过身去，亲吻那柔软的嘴唇，用双臂圈住对方宽阔的肩膀将他拉进怀里。

“除非他们找到你，否则不会停下来的。”Sam只说了这么一句话，不法之徒脸上的表情告诉Sam，他也清楚这一点。

“别担心我，Sammy。”他耸耸肩，扯起一个假笑，随后朝着远处的小镇点头示意。“滚到下面去然后上火车。离开这个地狱，忘记它。”

“你也可以忘记它。”Sam开口说道，但Winchester打断了他。

“对我来说已经太迟了。”他再次看向Sam，眼中充满了野性，就如同人们所说的那样疯狂，在下午的阳光之下闪烁着光芒。“接着。”他说着向Sam扔了些什么东西，那个东西在他们之间飞过的时候反射着阳光。Sam伸手接住它，垂眼看去，而就在那一瞬间，不法之徒就消失了。黑马纵身飞奔，留下灰尘在她身后打转，同时其他人也跟随着他一起离开。

在他手里的是他父亲的怀表，刻在表盖上的“J.W.Colt”在阳光下闪闪发光。


	8. Chapter 8

Sam让他的马走下那陡峭的山地，向联合太平洋公司的铁轨所铺设的山谷前进，这花了他半个小时。

他在Winchester那伙人停下来让马喝水的时候追上他们，自他调转方向策马往回跑之后已经过了六个小时。

守在后方的土匪们在看见他出现的时候用步枪指着他，Sam勒停他的马之后高举双手。“请别再打我了，上次被揍的头疼还没好。”

Gus皱着眉头没有放下枪，但Bobby把他自己的枪收起来，并摇了摇头。“哦，上帝，我就知道。我知道你不会离开的。”但他的微笑出卖了他佯装恼怒的语气。“把你那该死的枪拿开，Gus，这对你没好处。”

“他在哪？”Sam问道，心脏因期待而狂跳不止。

“在小河边。”Bobby向右方打了个手势。Sam放他的马去吃草，然后徒步前进，他急切地想要看到当不法之徒见到他出现的时候，脸上会出现什么表情。他停在十码远的地方，目不转睛地盯着他看。

枪手的裤子和衬衫挂在一根木头上，靴子并排放在旁边。他背对着Sam，下半身泡在河里，正将冰冷的河水泼到肩上，擦洗掉颈后的汗水。Sam将那副景象尽收眼底，那散布雀斑的白暂肌肤，那宽阔的后背到细瘦的腰肢之间逐渐收窄的线条，还有他臀部的曲线，亲爱的耶稣。他的优美让人一览无遗，此时正弯下腰去用手捧起水来冲刷他的胸膛和腹部。

Sam边走边脱衣服，将靴子踢到一边，差点被自己的裤子给绊倒，还差点被拖在地上的背带给缠住，他将衬衫扔到岸边落在Winchester的衣服上。等到不法之徒发现还有别人在场的时候，Sam已经走进了水里，冰冷的河水，还有Winchester转过身来看到Sam时脸上那诧异的表情，都让他不禁发出一声大笑。

“Sam？”Winchester目瞪口呆地说道。全身赤裸，并且目瞪口呆。

“我不走。”Sam说着，情不自禁地笑了起来。他在水里径直走向不法之徒，抓住对方的肩膀让他们的身体在奔流的河水中紧贴在一起。

Winchester大声地表示抗议，而Sam用嘴巴堵住他的抗议，这一次他丝毫没有犹豫。他们的牙齿碰撞在一起，Sam用手固定住枪手的下巴让他不要乱动，让他留在Sam所希望的地方，他们的舌头灵巧而激烈地互相推挤。他还预想会有一场争执，但不法之徒留在Sam想要的位置没动，在水流的拍打之下用双手紧抓住Sam的肩膀。他们的身体倾向对方，唇舌贪婪地交缠。

岸边传来一声嘘声让他们分离开来，Winchester向后退了半步，像是忘记了他们在哪里一样猛眨眼。他的阴茎半硬，从腿根处抬起头来。Sam看上去也跟他差不多。

“精彩的表演，小伙子们。”Bobby调侃他们说。“不过我们现在没时间干那事。把你们光溜溜的屁股从水里挪出来，回马背上去。”

枪手的脸上泛起可爱的红晕，脸颊上的雀斑变得更加显眼，还推了一下Sam的胸膛。他垂着脑袋走到岸边，不去看Sam的眼睛，但Sam能看到他的嘴角翘起，带着笑意。Sam跟着他走出小河，眼睛痴迷地盯着那结实的臀部和罗圈腿，感到垂涎欲滴。

他们在穿衣服的时候努力地不去看对方，不过基本上是失败了。

* * *

Sam让栗毛马和不法之徒的黑马并排走在一起，他们和劳伦斯之间的距离又拉开了几英里。Winchester则是朝他笑着，露出洁白的牙齿，在策马飞奔的时候压低帽檐。他们直到太阳落到地平线上的时候才停下来，由于有山麓的遮挡，这里的气温要低一些，从远处也可以看见这些山的高度足以让山顶被雪覆盖。

Bobby把他那匹杂色马拴在栗毛马旁边，让Sam从他的酒瓶里喝了一小口。“他跟那些年轻人说，等我们到了安全的地方，他就要跟他们各走各路。”Bobby说着，没有去看Sam。“那是你的主意？”

Sam诧异地抬起头来：“不，我——我什么都没跟他说。”

Bobby耸了耸肩，拿回酒瓶。“小伙子们都不想离开他，不过我觉得他是认真的。他说他不想看到他们之中又有谁中枪倒下。他不能。”

Sam点点头。他也不确定自己能不能接受那种事。无论倒下的是土匪还是警卫队员。

“我从来没见过他用看着你的那种眼神去看别人。”Bobby继续说，又让Sam喝了一口酒。

Sam觉得自己的脸在发烫，不过Bobby的话里没有指责的意思。

“你要照顾好他，听见没有？”老人这么说道，而Sam发现自己正在点头。“你们要互相照顾好对方。”

他在营地的另一边找到不法之徒，对方正在清理黑马那凌乱鬃毛里的芒刺。她的马鞍放在一根粗壮的横木上，背上已经擦干，显得光滑发亮。她因Sam的接近而发出轻声的嘶鸣，不过没有避开他。

“嘿。”Sam说完，突然感到喉咙发干。他看着枪手手臂上的肌肉在他干活时收缩，他的袖子卷起露出半截隆起的二头肌。他碰触着那匹母马的动作很是温柔，那是理所当然的。

“嘿。”Winchester的手停了下来，转过半边身来越过自己的肩膀迎上Sam的视线。“你还在这，嗯？”他丰满的嘴唇牵起一边嘴角，露出笑容来。

“我想是的。”Sam试着不要笑出来，但他没忍住。他光是站在这里就傻乎乎的开心得不行，Bobby说的话影响了他，让他的心跳过快。

不法之徒摇了摇头说：“你不是那所名牌大学的毕业生里最聪明的那个，对不对？”

“我想不是。”Sam靠近一步，近到可以伸手抓住不法之徒的肩膀，让他转过身来面对自己。Winchester扬起眉毛，但没有背过身去，他脸上露出一副愉快的表情，同时Sam凑过去吻上他的嘴唇。

那感觉很让人兴奋，就像上次那样。仅是轻轻扫过那干燥的嘴唇就足以让Sam硬得发疼，欲望让他感到体内一阵空虚，使他在接吻的间歇呻吟出声。不法之徒很快就垂下脑袋拉开距离，手坚定地放在Sam的胸前将他推开。

“别在这里。”他嗓音嘶哑地低声说完，就将黑马的缰绳套上她的脖子，动作流畅地骑到她裸露的背上，让Sam的身体因欣赏之情而一阵抽疼。该死的，他的动作就像头优雅的美洲狮。Winchester得意地笑着，就像是他知道Sam在想什么，然后伸出手去。

“来吧，Sammy。”他笑容满面地说。“跟我一起来。”

* * *

他让黑马撒腿飞奔，双腿紧紧地夹住她，膝盖收紧的同时伏下身子，随后他们就全速前进，仿佛连风也无法碰触他们一般迎风跑去。就好像他们是在逃离什么东西——逃离一切——而Sam让自己覆上那宽阔结实的后背，感受着抵在胸前那坚实肌肉的温暖。他的手环绕在不法之徒的髋骨上搂住他的腹部，他们感觉就像是合二为一，他们胯下那匹黑马的肌肉有节奏地伸缩着，平稳的晃动让他们感觉像是在飞。那感觉让Sam有些飘飘然，枪手背上的汗水渗入Sam的衬衫，他的气味随风飘来，汗水和皮革还有散布其中的欲望的味道，像道闪电一样贯穿Sam的全身。

Winchester在一片灌木丛里勒停黑马，这片地方受到露出地面的砂岩和花岗岩保护，黑马脚下的青草柔嫩而新鲜。他甚至都没转过身去就抓住Sam的手，将它拉下去压在自己裤子里的坚挺上面，那里就和Sam的一样硬。当Sam的手指急切地包裹住他的下身，他便充满渴求地呻吟出声。

他们飞快地从马背上爬下来，在落地的时候没找好立足点，重重地摔到草堆上。黑马往旁边跳开几步，喷着鼻息表示她的不快。那不重要。反正Sam已经喘不过气来了，从他把手放到对方的性器上那一瞬间开始，一丝似曾相识的占有欲在他内心爆发，让他感到晕眩。他将Winchester压制在身下，凭借自己多出来的四英寸和额外的体重让对方平躺在地上，用那双大手捧着不法之徒那张漂亮的脸蛋，固定住他的脑袋好让Sam能够吻他。

他没有遭到抵抗，枪手在他身下因欲望而扭动着，没有提出任何异议。他用手抓住Sam的臀部，让Sam的胯部压住自己下半身的同时拱起身子迎向他，他们俩都硬得像铁块一样，饥渴不已。

“想要你。”Sam在接吻的间隙中说，“想得要命。”在Sam对枪手索吻的时候，他轻易并急切地张开了嘴巴，让他们的舌头纠缠在一起。见鬼，那感觉就像是在天堂一样，尝过一次就会让人上瘾。当他们的下半身摩擦到一起的时候，Winchester的皮带扣顶在Sam的腹部，他的阴茎也以几乎相同的硬度顶在Sam的大腿上，那一丝丝细微的疼痛只会让Sam更加燥热、更加坚硬。

等到他们终于分开来喘口气，Winchester低声地骂了一句什么并脱掉衬衫，推开Sam的胯部伸手摸到他们的皮带，急着要解开他们的裤子。Sam用一只手撑起自己的上半身，另一只手伸到下方去帮忙，他们的手指尴尬地纠缠到一起，皮带扣没法解开。

他们在不耐烦地推搡对方的途中对上视线，随后Winchester喷笑出声，他咧开那被亲吻得红肿水润的嘴唇大笑，眼角露出笑纹。“慢慢来，猛男。”他声音低沉地说道，那些话语冲击Sam的全身，像是一股热流般聚集在他的腹部。

“你并不想慢慢来，对不对？”Sam也对他沉声地说，过后就愣了一会，纳闷那念头是从哪来的。

枪手也睁大眼睛愣住了，随后那些长得不像话的眼睫毛飞快地颤动，他发出细碎的呻吟声，双手垂到身体两侧。上帝，Sam差点就射在自己裤子里了。“不。”他张开嘴喘气，然后睁开眼睛凝视着Sam的双眼。“不。”他呼吸困难地说，“不想慢慢来。”

“该死的。”Sam咬牙说道。现在只有他的手在折腾皮带，他瞬间就解开他们的皮带扣和纽扣，把对方那炽热坚硬且沉重的阴茎握在手中。

Sam粗暴地撸动Winchester的阴茎，将渗出的前液涂抹遍他的粗长，让他在身下大声地呻吟起来，饥渴地拱起身子。该死的，Sam光是这样就能达到高潮，仅是看着他，抚摸他，终于拥有他。Sam把自己的阴茎抵在不法之徒紧绷的腹部，一边在他腹股沟处摩擦一边将他敞开的裤子褪到大腿上。他沉迷于那迅速遍布全身的快感之中，美妙的紧绷感逐渐累积在他的下腹，让他的睾丸紧缩，使得Sam在片刻之间都没意识到不法之徒正试图让他的手停下来。

“Sam，等等，停下。”他喘着粗气，沉声请求道，胸膛还在剧烈地起伏。Sam艰难地放开了手里那根光滑并搏动着的阴茎，支起一边手肘撑起上半身好让自己能够看到Winchester的脸。

他满脸通红，在脸颊的深粉红色衬托之下，雀斑的颜色显得更深，使他微张的黑色瞳孔周围那圈绿色显得明亮耀眼。他在努力与欲望作斗争，这让他精致的眉毛痛苦地皱成一团，让他微张的红润嘴唇扭曲。操。他完全被激发起了兴致，看上去兴奋得要死。是我让他变成这样的，Sam想着，然后他的阴茎就抵着Winchester裸露的大腿痛苦地抽动了一下。

“什么——为什么？”尽管Sam几乎不可能好好说话了，他还是勉强挤出这几个字来。抑制着自己让他全身发抖，身上的肌肉已经为了性交的欲求而绷紧，但他还是一动不动，在颤抖中等待对方的回答。

枪手犹豫地伸出手去，手指掠过Sam的脸颊，捋起一撮汗湿的长发。他眼里包含了Sam无法理解的感情，那比欲望要柔和的感情让他的眼神变得深沉。“Sam。”他也颤抖着，轻声说道，Sam能够从他们依旧贴在一起的部位感觉到他细微的颤动。“我想让你进来。”

Sam咬紧牙关，抓住自己的阴茎，抑制住它光是想到那个念头就要当场爆发的冲动。“见鬼。”他骂了一声，向后退了一点好控制住自己。“好的，当然好。”

不法之徒在地上翻过身去，青草和树叶粘在他汗津津的后背上，他急切地脱下自己的裤子然后把它踢掉。Sam抓住他的靴子，将它们扯下来甩到一边，几乎把Winchester完全压在自己身下的地面上，随后手脚并用地向后退去。他们可以用的就只有唾液和阴茎上渗出的前液，不过Winchester抬起裸露的臀部为Sam准备就绪的画面让他没有时间重新考虑。Sam的手指第一次按在不法之徒的身后时，他猛地一颤并发出一声闷哼；在Sam打开他的时候，他在干草上攥紧拳头，抓挠着地面。Sam的动作粗暴并且一点也不从容，就像他所说的那样。

“这就是你想要的？”Sam一边加重力道一边问。Winchester呜咽着说了声“是”，他的脑袋低垂在健壮的两肩之间嘶哑地喘息着，沉溺于Sam手上的动作。

Sam抽出粘腻的手指，跪立在他身后，重新润滑自己的阴茎，接着在他夹紧双腿之前推挤进他的身体，让他倒抽了一口气。他挣扎着想要逃离那过度的扩张和炽热，但Sam用双手固定住他，指甲用力地掐进他的胯部，在白暂的肌肤上留下细小的红色印痕。Sam在他身后伏下身来，完全推进他的体内，本能地开始抽插，使得不法之徒喘息着发出闷哼声，让Sam的血液沸腾起来。Sam坚持不了多久，那感觉太棒了，太完美了。他把鼻尖埋进不法之徒颈后的细发中，啃咬着他耳后敏感的皮肤，听他咬着牙嘶声喊出“是的就这样——”作为回应，感觉到他向后挺动臀部索求更多。

Sam的动作更加卖力，他挺直自己颀长的身躯紧贴在Winchester的背上，用健壮的手臂保持平衡，几乎踮起脚尖来好让自己撞入对方体内深处。不法之徒的双臂因Sam的猛攻而发软，他叫喊着揪住地上的草叶，手肘向外撑开，脸贴到地面上，艰难地维持跪趴的姿势。Sam几乎完全退了出来，看着不法之徒的臀部不满地扭动，看着他宽阔的后背上泛起一阵阵细微的颤栗。

“操。”他咬着牙骂道，然后在Sam又进入他体内时呻吟着说了一声“天啊”。Sam把自己深深地埋进他的体内，让他没法再组织语言，只能嘴里喘着粗气，诧异地睁大双眼。在Sam完全进入之后，他闷哼着，缩紧臀部的肌肉夹住Sam的阴茎。

“天啊。”他呻吟着说，“你插得好深。”Sam想叫他闭嘴，这太过火、太刺激了。Sam将手伸到不法之徒的腹部那些起伏的肌肉上，握住他的阴茎，又快又狠地套弄起来，光滑肥厚的前端在Sam的大手中进出，让他的高潮顺着脊椎堆积起来。同时Sam也同样又快又狠地操进他的体内，几乎无法协调两边的动作，快要失去控制。Winchester也快要不行了，他弓起身子扭动着，要是被外人看到了还会以为是Sam在强迫他做这事，以为他是在反抗。但每次Sam放慢速度，他都会向后伸出手去抓住Sam的胯部，拼命将他拉近，让他继续。

“我要让你射出来。”Sam贴着他的耳朵低语。“就像这样，用我的阴茎让你射出来。”

“Sammy！”不法之徒带着哭腔喊道，同时绷紧全身的肌肉，射在自己的小腹还有Sam的手上。接着Sam听见他自己在喊“Dean，Dean——操，Dean！”随即一切都陷入了黑暗。

* * *

“你们两个笨蛋简直让人难以置信。我们设计要离间你们——让你们恨对方入骨——结果你们居然——我该怎么说？——比以前更亲密了。你们是兄弟的时候就够糟了，现在……”

Sam强迫自己睁开眼睛，以为会在头上看到一丛被月光笼罩的树冠。但他却看到了Zachariah，正危险地眯起那双小眼睛。在他身后，那画着庸俗图案的天鹅绒挂画挂在旅馆房间里，清楚地表明了他们是在何地——还有在何时。

“我们受够你们了。”Zachariah气愤地说。“不管是谁曾经认为你们俩是命中注定的容器，那个人一定是磕药磕多了，就像你们说的那样。不过，知道吗？我要给你们留下一点小礼物。你们会记得这事——记得一切。记得你的阴茎插在他的屁股里是什么感觉，还有我听到的那些话，看看那会对你们Winchester之间感人的、忠诚的兄弟爱产生什么影响？嗯嗯，不过你们喜欢那样，你们俩都喜欢。所以你们自己解决吧。”他残忍而让人厌恶地大笑。“要是你们能解决的话。”

接着他就消失了。

上帝，他们都干了些什么？

Sam不情愿地扭过头去看Dean——他的哥哥。他的哥哥，睡在他肚子上，除了一件勉强挂在身上的绿色法兰绒衬衫以外什么都没穿。他的屁股上满是Sam的手印，胯部有Sam的指甲掐出来的小血点，大腿后面还有几缕精液。在他右边肩膀上还有个咬痕，Sam都不记得自己还弄过这个。

Sam的裤子缠在他的脚踝处，他的靴子还穿在脚上。他的右手被精液弄得黏黏糊糊的——是他哥哥的精液。老天。

“嗯——”Dean哼着声，把脸埋进枕头里。他扭动一下臀部，然后皱起眉头。“喔，操。”他迷迷糊糊地眨着眼抱怨。“该死的Sammy，你把我操得太狠了。”

他转过头来寻找Sam，红肿的唇边还带一丝困倦的笑意。上帝，Sam希望他们能够一直这样下去，想得心都碎了。他现在知道了Dean在自己身下是什么感觉，他要怎么回到没有自己想要的这一切的生活中去？

Dean愣住了，眼睛越睁越大，随后惊醒过来，翻过身去猛地坐起来，像是看着外星人一样盯着Sam。他的视线扫过房间，在领悟到现实之后张大嘴巴。“搞——搞什么鬼？”他挤出这句话来，Sam在听到他的声音因惊恐而发抖时只想哭。

“Zachariah。”

Dean眨着眼，闭上了嘴巴。他用力地吞咽一下，仿佛在这场悲剧面前丧失了语言能力。接着他的脸颊像烧了起来一样变得通红，眼中泛出水光。操，Sam真想搂住他，想跟他说没关系，这不是他们的错。但这也许是他们的错。也许是Sam那不可告人的、病态的欲望让他们走上了这条路——让Dean做出了他永远不会做，也永远不想做的事。

“我很抱歉，Dean。”

这句话似乎惊醒了Dean。他摇着头，难为情地将被单拉到胸前，就像是刚刚才意识到自己几乎全裸一样。“不是你的错。”他坚定地说，然后清了清嗓子。“要说谁有错的话，那就是我，我是年纪大的那个，我应该知道的。”

“知道什么，Dean？”看在上帝的份上，他哥哥正在让这事变得更难收拾。“他们不想让我们知道，那才是重点！”

Dean一副完全不相信的样子。他扫视房间找他的裤子，似乎是找不到裤子就不准备从被单下爬出来了。“好吧，我还是应该知道的。”他喃喃地说。“你能不能——把我的牛仔裤从那边扔过来，行不？”

这么说事情就这样了。这很荒唐，但Sam觉得他失去了什么宝贵的东西——失去了他毕生的挚爱。他知道那不是真的，Dean就在这里，他也爱他的兄弟，就像以往一样。他从来都不是Samuel Colt，而Dean也从来都不是恶名昭著的不法之徒，他们也没有真的……尽管如此，他的心还是疼得像是碎成了无数片，一下子就让他感到难以承受。他们经历了那么多事情才走到这一步，经历过那么多的痛苦、憎恨还有努力才找到对方，到头来却发现这一切都是骗局，仿佛是个长达一年之久的梦境。根本就不是真实的。

他把Dean的裤子扔过去，并抓起了车钥匙。Dean甚至都没有问他要去哪里。


	9. Chapter 9

接下来的几个月里，天使——或者恶魔——不再跟在他们后面的事实反而让情况变得更加怪异了。无论他们双方在哪里进行他们的史诗战争，他们都没想要通知Winchester兄弟。不过这很有可能是件非常好的事，让Sam除了Dean的事以外就什么都不用想。

Sam一直在想的不是那个为了拯救Sam的灵魂而下过地狱又回来，身为兄长的Dean；不是那个在Sam摔下前廊楼梯时，亲吻他擦伤的膝盖又从药店偷来创可贴的Dean；而是那个身为不法之徒的Dean。Sam在一百多年前——上个月——追着跑遍堪萨斯的那个枪手，他带着傲慢的笑容，一双罗圈腿夹在那匹狂野的黑马身侧。那个跪趴在地上，在Sam的手下失控的男人。Sam没法忘记他的味道，没法忘记那在Sam舌下带咸味的汗水还有皮革的温度。他没法停止去想象舔遍他弓起的背脊，他两边蝴蝶骨之间，还有他颈后的细发。那些Dean在他身下的记忆，在接受Sam的进入时低垂的脑袋，在向后挺动索求更多时发出悠长的呻吟……那些画面不由自主地就擅自出现在脑海之中。现在他拥有了过去连想都不敢想的一切，他又怎么能够忘记那些东西？

Dean比往常喝更多酒，比往常做更多爱，比往常更多地留下Sam一个人，就好像跟他的兄弟待在同一间狭窄的旅馆房间里还会让他感到不自在。他回来的时候身上满是威士忌的酒臭味和香水味，Sam想把他推到墙上让他的脑子好好清醒一下。然而，不行。脑子不清醒的不是Dean，而是Sam。他们是兄弟——一直都是兄弟，尽管感觉不像。

也许他们阻止了天启，但Sam很肯定Zachariah获得了胜利——至少在离间Winchester兄弟这方面。Sam总是认为他们的爱能够拯救世界——但它却成了两人之间的障碍，连天堂和地狱都从来没有做到这一点。

Dean表现得像是个陌生人，他害怕碰到Sam的手臂，甚至只是对上他的视线也不行。Sam在他哥哥弯腰穿牛仔裤或者脱靴子的时候会偷看他，想到自己曾经被允许这么用力地盯着他看，就让他眼里涌起泪水。那几个月——操，那感觉就像是几个月——Sam都在看着那个不是他兄弟的美丽陌生人，那似乎削弱了Sam花费多年时间在内心建立起来的精神墙壁。自从他年纪大到知道在他哥哥对他微笑的时候，他不应该感到像是有蝴蝶在肚子里扑腾一样飘飘然，他就在心里建造那些墙。但现在他知道触碰Dean是什么感觉，知道他尝起来是什么味道，无论内外，Sam对于要怎么清除那些他不应该知道的情报毫无头绪。当他哥哥冷淡地说一声“晚上不用等我”就出门享受夜生活，他无数次怀疑Dean是怎么做到的。

让他感到懊恼的是，在几个星期过去之后，Sam发现Dean显然是在压抑自己的感情，而他执着的程度不亚于Dean克制的程度。他们俩的状态都不利于猎魔。他们不像一直以来那样合作得天衣无缝，在绝大多数情况下Sam会向左而Dean会向右，他们的注意力更多是用于回避对方，而不是放在他们正在狩猎的怪物身上。他们第一次干不来这事，躲闪的视线还有过度的自卫反应使得他们一直以来赖以为生的本能变得迟钝。在布法罗城外，Dean在Sam没注意的时候被一只地狱犬给撕咬伤了。等他们冲进Impala，鲜血已经浸透了他的衬衫，他的脸色苍白得像个幽灵。他发出一声压抑的呻吟坐到副驾驶座上，在Sam想要查看他伤口的情况时拍开对方的手，然后命令他赶紧开车。每当车子转过一个拐角，Dean的呼吸声都会变为粗重的喘息声。但在他们抵达旅馆之后，他耸动肩膀甩掉Sam拥住他肩膀的手臂，跌跌撞撞地走下车之后像个醉鬼似的蹒跚地走向7号房，Sam则是怒气冲冲地走在他身后。

“让我看看你的伤口，Dean，看在基督的份上。”Sam试着把Dean拽向洗手间，那里的灯光更明亮。在头顶上方裸露的电灯泡照耀之下，Dean的胸前和腹部遍布着红色，T恤上还是白色的部分将它衬托成更加显眼的深红。他恼火地瞪着Sam，双眼是炽热明亮的绿色，瞳孔微张，目光阴沉。“没事。”他低声地说着推开Sam的手，然后拿起急救箱。Sam还没来得及抗议，他就关上洗手间的门还上了锁，嘴里咕哝着些类似“我自己能解决”的话来盖过Sam表示怀疑的发言。每次他给伤口消毒的时候，Sam都能够透过门板听见他痛苦的闷哼声，还有他咬着牙发出的咒骂声。

“你疯了，你知道吗？”Sam在门外大喊，一手拍在那扇单薄的门上以示强调。“现在你就这么讨厌我？甚至在受伤的时候都没法忍受我的手给你缝伤口？那我们要怎么猎魔，Dean？嗯？”

Dean没有回答，只发出沉稳而粗重的呼吸声，继续给自己疗伤。

Sam握紧拳头，在他意识到之前就一拳打在门上，疼痛像闪电一样贯穿他的手臂——但在知道Dean的感觉，知道Dean什么感觉都没有之后，这点疼痛跟他内心的痛苦比起来不算什么。

“操你的，Dean！”他无力地骂了一句。在其他时候，这句模棱两可的话可以解释为“我爱你”或者“你是个混蛋”。Sam没指望得到回答，但他希望Dean至少会在发现Impala的钥匙不见了的时候感到震惊。通常Dean才是那个会从他们面对的这场灾难中逃离的人。

那天晚上Sam试图找其他人，籍此忘记自己不顾一切地爱着一个有双绿眼睛的不法之徒，一个（可以说是）不存在于世上的人；并且同样痴迷于他的哥哥，他们之间的距离远得让人觉得这个哥哥可能也是虚构的。他挑了一个穿紧身牛仔裤和牛仔靴的男人，努力地忽视那身衣服崭新的商标，也许还是J.Crew的品牌，它们也从来没有踏上过十九世纪的堪萨斯州劳伦斯那满是灰尘的街道。不过后巷的砖墙很真实，在他们撞到墙上的时候，Sam的后背感受到墙面的粗糙，那感觉很好，感觉像是Sam所需要的东西。那个男人热情地亲吻Sam，胡茬刺痛了他脸颊，Sam便投入其中，渴望碰触，想要男人的双手。他们甚至都没有完全脱掉牛仔裤，就在对方坚实的腹部摩擦，在饥渴的手中挺动，很快激情就到达顶峰，让他们满手黏腻地喘息。Sam没有问对方的名字，他不想知道。他不是Dean，那才是重点所在。

等他回到旅馆之后，Dean已经睡着了，蜷起身子睡在属于他的那边，一只手放在枕头底下，就和平时一样。就和那个睡在广阔夜空和闪烁明星之下的不法之徒一样。Sam坐在那看了他很久，想起他蜷缩着蹲在灌木丛里的那天晚上，看着那个金发青年夺走那些Sam本能地知道是属于自己，而不属于其他任何人的东西。他不知道那些是不是真的，当他们目光相接时散布开来的那些热度，还有在他们之间如同火花般迸溅的激情。

到了早上，Sam睁开眼睛看见Dean坐在另一张床的床边，上身半裸，包裹着自力包扎的绷带。一缕细细的红线自边缘渗出，证明了Sam本来应该给他缝合伤口，这让Sam的胃因内疚而抽搐了一下，因为他哥哥不会让他帮忙。他正要开口就看到Dean手里拿着的东西。Sam昨晚穿的衬衫在Dean的手里，他的手指摆弄着那块布料，就像是能够从那些纹路上看出Sam昨晚的经历一样，专注地皱起眉头。Sam安静地躺着，一动不动，看着Dean把衬衫拿到面前深深地吸了一口气。随后他就沉下脸，把衬衫扔到地上。衬衫落在Sam的牛仔裤上，那上面沾着他和那个无名牛仔的精液，该死的，Dean肯定不会看漏那些液体的痕迹。果然，Dean脸色更加阴沉地皱着眉把牛仔裤踹到房间的另一边，接着从桌上抓起Sam的钱包一起扔过去。钱包撞在柜子上，Sam在喊了一声“嘿！”之后才想起来自己在装睡。

Dean被吓了一跳，脸上泛起淡淡的红晕，随后耸了耸肩转过身去。“别赖床了快起来。”他下达了命令之后就大步走进洗手间。

在那之后的整整一个星期，Dean总是对他怒目而视。他在整个早餐时间都怒瞪着Sam，在吃晚餐的时候对他绷着脸——或者更准确地说，他瞪着位于Sam左边肩膀上方的一点，因为他不会正眼看Sam。无论什么时候Sam问到缝合伤口的事，他都会叫Sam滚开，还拒绝承认那伤口很严重，也不承认他们没法正眼看向对方的状态会影响他们猎魔。他在不得不弯腰进出Impala的时候还是会疼得龇牙咧嘴，但他才不会让Sam看一眼他那正在痊愈（至少Sam希望它们正在痊愈）的伤口和瘀青。不过，Dean显然感觉良好到可以在周六拿起钥匙去酒吧。也许是因为他欲火焚身，没法抑制住要马上处理它的冲动。现在要是另一个人在可以听见浴室里动静的范围内，他们甚至都不会手淫，因此一个星期都没有做爱就等于一个星期都没有任何性爱。也就是说Dean今晚不会回来，Sam才不要独自坐在孤单的旅馆房间里想象他哥哥正在做的事情，用那些限制级的画面来折磨自己。

“我要跟你一起去。”他坚持要跟去，这让Dean意外地转过头来跟他目光相接。那感觉就像是他们已经有一辈子都没对上过视线——在这个世界里——这让Sam的心脏因那触电般的感觉而狂跳不止，他们之间立刻就燃起了火花。Dean很快就转过脸去，念叨着像是“随便你，换衣服，不过别妨碍我”之类表示不屑的蠢话，不过在那之前，Sam看到一抹红晕在他脸上蔓延开来。在他大步走向车子的时候可以看见他的耳尖泛红，明确地表现出刚才的对视对他也有影响。Sam在想那是愤怒还是厌恶或者羞耻，因为他相当确定那不是Sam所感受到的那种电流般的欲望。

他不知道在他们的其中之一不得不离开之前，还能像这样坚持多久。

那个念头让Sam很是沮丧，令他很快就放弃了找人亲热的念头，一杯接一杯地喝光了三杯啤酒，并且努力地让自己不要盯着Dean，看着他表面上是在玩台球实际上是在引诱半屋子的人。一个穿着小背心和贴身牛仔裤的女孩不动声色地走到他旁边，在他耳边低声说了些什么，让他牵起丰满的嘴唇露出笑容。那笑容性感且下流，吸引了所有人的目光，包括Sam的。他歪着脑袋，闪烁着微光的细密汗珠顺着他脖子的线条流下。该死的，Sam知道那片裸露且白暂的肌肤尝起来是什么味道，知道那里的皮肉在他的牙齿啃咬之下变得瘀青发紫的模样。Dean把这一切都交给他们，把自己提供给Sam以外的所有人，那个女孩的手轻轻掠过他的后腰，一个男人用手掌贴上他臀部的曲线。他在桌上伏下身来准备击球，动作优雅而危险，在寻找正确的击球位置时摆动着臀部。

Sam感到口干舌燥，他瞬间就硬了起来。血液流动的声音在他耳中砰砰作响，让他胃里泛酸，操，他真想在他哥哥那显摆的屁股上折断那根球杆。他希望那把定做手枪突然被绑到他腿上，想要用枪瞄准那些色迷迷地看着Dean的罗圈腿和粉色漂亮嘴唇的人，看看他们脸上会露出什么样的表情。想要主张自己对那个不法之徒——对Dean——的所有权的欲望疯狂地席卷他的全身，令Sam感到难受又凄凉。Dean选定了对象，他跟一个穿着紧身牛仔裤的高大年轻人离开了。在那个男人靠近他的时候，他那长长的眼睫毛在那双绿得不像话的绿眼睛上诱惑地扇动起来，让Sam无法否认自己的感情。他愚蠢地、有违常理地、毫无希望地坠入了爱河。

* * *

“你想让我离开吗？”

Dean在凌晨4点步伐蹒跚地走进房间，醉醺醺且毫无疑问是在激情过后精疲力尽，他在黑暗中因为被Sam的靴子绊倒而骂骂咧咧的，之后就一直在昏睡。他开始转醒的时候已经快到中午了，而Sam已经收拾好了行李。他坐在另一张床上，脑袋埋在双掌之中。

“嗯？”Dean清晰地吐出这个音节，努力地让自己的声音不要因睡意而显得嘶哑。

“我说，你想让我离开吗？要是我让你——要是现在待在我身边让你太难受的话，我可以走。”

Dean揉着眼睛踢掉被单，缓慢地坐起身来用手摩挲着下巴上的胡茬。他的眼睫毛因睡意而粘合在一起，眼皮还很沉重。Sam的心脏跳得更加用力了，他想着：上帝，他真美。而那就是为什么他知道自己必须要走。

“你在说什么鬼话，Sam？”Dean一边抱怨一边在凌乱的床上找他的T恤衫。他穿上衣服之后眨着眼睛让它睁开一点，然后皱起眉头看着Sam。他的头发乱糟糟地翘起，性感的嘴唇不满地撅起。Sam脑子里又出现了那个念头。是的，他必须要走。

“你知道我在说什么，Dean。”

Dean摇着头正要表示反对，但Sam打断了他的抗议。“你要我解释清楚是吗？好，那我就解释清楚——你当时又不是不在场。”

“Sam，见鬼的，那是那些天使——”

“不光是那些天使，Dean！”

Sam被自己反驳的音量给吓到，而Dean的眼睛睁得更大，但现在要隐瞒事实已经来不及了。他们终究还是要分开的，不如把话说清楚。“是我！我想要——我想要你，也许他们——我不清楚，也许他们知道我的想法，那就是为什么在劳伦斯的时候会发生那种事。”

Dean沉默地摇头，仿佛想要甩掉整个谈话内容。

Sam用手梳过头发，扯到了打结的头发疼得皱了皱眉。“所以那是我的错，Dean——我们那时做的事都是我的错。”

“Sam。”Dean开口说道，随后又闭上了嘴巴，脸上一副痛苦不堪的表情。

“我很抱歉。”Sam又说。“天啊，Dean，我真的很抱歉。我从来都没想让你知道，我本来永远不会告诉你的，我发誓。”

Dean挺直身子，在看向Sam的眼睛时坚定地试图表现得冷静。“听着，那些混蛋干的好事——那些天使让你脑子变糊涂了，Sam——我是说，他们把我们给搞糊涂了，我们俩都是。所以你才会觉得你想要，呃，想要这个。”他挥着手，打着手势表示“我、你、我们”之后把手放下。“不过你其实并不想，Sammy。你不能——我们不能。”

Sam能够感觉到自己的心脏正挣扎着要跳出他的胸腔，蹦出他的喉咙。他要死了，甚至停止了呼吸，那疼痛钻心刺骨，因为Dean在说“不”。“我知道我们不能，我知道，可我只是——Dean，我没法不去想，我只是，我不知道要怎么才能感受不到它。”

Dean仅是再次摇头。他垂下眼睛，看起来是如此落魄，如此失意。这是我干的好事，Sam想着，是我的感情导致了这样的结果。等到Dean终于开口说话的时候，他的声音细小而颤抖。那听起来不像是他的声音，不像是Sam追随了一辈子的那个自信又嚣张的混蛋。

“那不是你的错，Sam。”他坚称，在吞咽时过于用力让他听起来像是被呛住了一样。“那是——我想那是——是我。”

“你？”

Dean一定不是那个意思，不是Sam出乎意料地、难以置信地、不顾一切地想要听到的那个意思。“你——什么？”

Dean猛地吸了一口气，然后把头埋进双掌之中，Sam可以看到他的肩膀正在发抖。“我也想要。”他低声说道，那些话语从他紧扣的手指中模糊地传出。“想要你，Sammy。”他承认，在说到他弟弟的名字时，他的声音都变了。“该死的，我想要我自己的弟弟。”

他突然转过身去背对着Sam，挥舞着手臂想要找些什么东西来发泄，发泄他那爆发出来的失控情绪。他的拳头落到廉价旅馆的床头板上，打得那木板断裂开来。那一定很疼，但那远远不足以阻止Dean——也许他就是想要觉得疼，认为这是他应得的报应，或者其他什么乱七八糟的自虐妄想。

“Dean，住手，停下来，别这样。”Sam犯了个错误，他想用手抓住他哥哥的拳头，但Dean丝毫没有停下。他推开Sam，由于他已经毁掉了床，因此拳头就砸到了墙上。直到Sam看见一点红色弄脏了Dean的T恤衫，他便使劲地想要把Dean拉开。

“Dean！停下来，见鬼的，你在流血！”

Dean既没听到也不在意——或者他就是想让所有的羞耻随着他的生命流失，让这事情就此了结——不过Sam可不管。Sam听见Dean说出了他想听到的话，那些自从他在1881年醒来就渴望听到的话，他才不会让他哥哥现在放弃。不幸的是，他的决心给他带来的是他哥哥挥舞的拳头。

Sam被擦过他下巴的力量打得摔下了床，重重地坐倒在地上。这总算让Dean清醒了过来，他突然停下动作，肌肉在包裹住肋骨周围的绷带之下起伏着。他盯着Sam，仿佛他以为Sam会抓起昨晚打包好的行李三步并作两步地冲向门口。他因惊恐和极度的悲伤而睁大双眼，愤怒已经从他体内流失殆尽。

“我没想打你。”Dean开口说道，Sam没法忍受他哥哥那张迷人的脸上带着那种表情，没法忍受让他露出那种表情的原因是自己。

“我爱你爱得发疯。”他脱口说道。“我也没法停下来，我很抱歉，但我没法接受你装作那感情不存在，我就是没法接受。”

他都不知道自己在哭，直到Dean站起来越过两张床之间的距离，跪在地上伸手擦拭Sam的脸颊，就像是平时那样擦去他的眼泪，同时喃喃地说：“没事的，Sammy。”

“才不是没事。”Sam反驳说，现在他完全就是在哭诉，因为他哥哥温柔的碰触——自从他们回到二十一世纪之后，Dean的双手第一次放在他身上。“你不明白，这并不——不仅仅是那个时候——现在——现在也是一样，我还是——我没法无视自己的感觉，Dean。”

他想要挣脱他哥哥的双手，但他已经太久没有接触他的哥哥，而且这感觉也太过美好。Dean一个劲地把他拉近，拽着Sam让他的脸抵在他哥哥的肩膀上，让眼泪浸湿T恤衫的柔软棉布。“没事的。”Dean用让人安心的语气重复了一遍，双手不停地摩挲着Sam的后背，就好像Sam才七岁，还刚刚从自行车上摔了下来一样。

“你说的是实话？”Dean在Sam的耳边问道，他温热的呼吸让Sam的脖子上起了一片鸡皮疙瘩，令他浑身一颤。

“是的，恐怕是实话。”他说着，用鼻尖蹭着他哥哥那气味熟悉的皮肤，希望Dean不要放开自己。“是的。”他重复了一遍，Dean对着Sam的脑后那些沾湿的头发哼了一声。

过了很久之后，Sam才有办法让自己向后拉开距离去看Dean脸上的表情。他预料自己会看到悲伤、愤怒，还有“就算那是Sam在这世上最想要的东西，他也要从中保护Sam”的固执而坚定的神情。在他脸上确实有悲伤，Dean的双眼因悲伤而湿润，闪烁着泪光，在想要开口说话的时候下唇还在颤抖。但他清了清嗓子，挺直肩背打起精神来，当他与Sam目光交汇，他看起来不再是从劳伦斯回来之后的Dean，而更像是原本的Dean了。

“Sam。”Dean终于开了口，试探地说道。“你要确切地搞清楚才行。因为我们不是在劳伦斯，你的姓氏也不是Colt。你是我弟弟，而这个——不管我们之间的是什么——这不是那些——呃，你知道的。”他的声音逐渐低了下去，在找不到正确的说法来定义他们的时候比划着手势，回避了浮现在他们脑海之中的那个词。

Sam挤出一声苦笑，又在鼻水流下来的时候吸了吸鼻子。“是的，我知道，我知道不是。我也知道你不认为这是对的，还有你也许没法做到，可是Dean，我只是——我想要它，我想要你，我——”

Dean一只手放在他的下巴上把他拉近，轻轻地将嘴唇贴到Sam的唇上，让Sam的话被扼杀在喉咙里。

“Dean？”

他哥哥的嘴角几乎不可察觉地微微翘起，同时向后退去。Sam注视着那抹明亮的绿色，只在其中看到了爱意。

“你想要我，嗯？”Dean问道，他的嗓音中包含着热度，忽然变得嘶哑而低沉，让Sam感到一阵颤栗。

“你都不知道我有多想。”Sam回答说。Dean就在身边的感觉，还有Sam强烈的渴求，让他慢慢闭上双眼。随后Dean再次倾身靠近，这次Sam露出微笑。

“得了Sammy，我们又不是第一次做这事了。”他说着亲了亲Sam的下巴，嘴巴沿着他下颚的轮廓上移，再次将嘴唇贴在Sam的唇上，比上次更加用力。

“你确定？”Sam问道，而Dean的舌头恶意地掠过Sam的嘴角，短暂地滑进他的双唇之间，然后又缩回去再次挑逗他。上帝，他哥哥真是个接吻高手。

“非常肯定。”Dean说着爬到Sam的膝盖上，只穿着平角内裤就跨坐到Sam的腿上并倾过身去，让Sam能够感觉到他正在抬头的坚挺，它在这瞬间已经变得更加明显。

“上帝。”Sam抓住Dean的臀部，把他拉得更近。

“你知道我有多喜欢这个。”Dean在Sam的耳边喃喃地说道，是的，没错，这是他记忆中的Dean。这是Sam拥在怀中亲个半死，还操他直到他们的高潮剧烈得让Sam觉得自己要死掉的那个人。这是他爱的Dean，他始终爱着的人，而且奇迹般地同样想要Sam的人。

“是啊，我知道。”他声音低沉地说着，在站起的同时把他哥哥举起抱到床的上方，Dean则用他健壮的双腿圈住Sam的腰，继续亲吻他。Sam脑海中闪现出一个画面：那双腿夹在黑马的身侧，仿佛与那匹马融为一体似地驰骋，帽子拍打着后背，膝盖收紧；黑马的鬃毛随风飘扬，他在她背上伏下身子，催促她前进。上帝，Dean想要这样让他爱得不行。他是那么用力地抱着Sam，搂住他的脖子，恳求Sam把他放到床上让他躺下。

他照做了，并压在Dean的上方，现在他们俩都只穿着内裤。Dean已经张开双腿，膝盖夹住Sam的胯部，就像是他在骑马时那样。但Sam现在想要更多，想要Dean的全部。他停下了接吻去啃咬Dean的脖子，嘴巴亲吻他的喉结，直到它疯狂地上下滚动，在Dean发出低沉的声音时他能通过牙齿感觉到喉结的震动。操。他沿着Dean颈部的线条留下咬痕，吸吮出瘀青，而Dean把头转到一边去，露出更多脆弱的白暂皮肤让Sam留下标记。他实在太想要Dean，太想宣示自己的所有权。Dean躺在他身下，让Sam动作轻柔地脱掉他的T恤衫，小心地检查他的绷带。Sam花了过多的时间来确认所有缝合线都还好好的，让他发出不满的声音将Sam的手推得更高。他向Sam献上自己硬挺的小巧乳头，在Sam拉扯他的乳头时，Dean浑身颤抖着呜咽出声，然后扭动身体喘息起来。

“快点。”Dean催促他，他又成了那个难伺候的混蛋，他更想让Sam的手放在他身上而不是躲开他。Sam的舌头顺着他平坦的小腹来到下身毛发的边缘时，他猛地倒吸了口气，腹部的肌肉紧缩着凹陷下去，随后又不受控制地颤抖起来，Sam还可以感觉到Dean的阴茎在内裤里猛地抽动了一下。等到他的舌头来到他的两腿之间，肿胀的前端处的棉布已经湿透了。Sam用牙咬着布料把它扯松，他炽热的呼吸让Dean像是受到折磨一样挣扎起来，喊着Sam的名字和一堆Sam听不清内容的胡话。Sam扯下内裤的裤头，将他哥哥的阴茎拉出来并顺着它向下吸吮，释放出他被困在内裤里的囊袋，就像在另一个时空、另一个地点中，那个金发青年所做的那样。不过这次让Dean疯狂的是Sam，该死的。Sam用手握住他的阴茎，舔舐着他的囊球，直到Dean扭动着身体发出乞求的声音，因欲望而呜咽着。

“别射。”Sam命令他说，随后尽可能深地将他哥哥粗大的阴茎含进嘴里。他的嘴巴被大大地撑开，喉咙深处已经被摩擦得有点发疼。

“操你的！”Dean对他喊道，而Sam突然有种冲动想要歇斯底里地大笑。因为Dean还是那个Dean，Sam那让人讨厌的兄长，操，Sam太爱他了。

他尝到Dean的阴茎前端渗出的前液，感觉到它的搏动，知道他快要射了，于是Sam放开他让自己笑出声来。Dean恼怒地瞪着他，用手肘撑起上半身，双眼因欲望而几乎变得漆黑。

“你真是个混蛋。”Sam深情地说，而Dean用脚后跟狠狠地踹了Sam的侧腰一下，想都不想就回了一句：“婊子！”

Sam轻易地就抓住他哥哥裸露的脚踝，一气呵成地拽着Dean的腿拉到床外并扯下他的内裤，让Dean全身赤裸地平躺在床上。

“现在谁才是婊子？”Sam不怀好意地笑着，脱掉自己的平角内裤。Dean一言不发地盯着他，视线定在Sam的勃起上，同时Sam将他的双腿向两边推开，身体挪到他两腿之间。接着他就停了下来，在Dean呈V字张开的腿间等待着。在被推开这么久之后，他需要知道他哥哥和他一样想要这个。

“当然可以。”Dean答道，将双腿分得更开，阴茎抵在小腹上搏动着。“不过我们这次能不能用润滑剂？”

Sam听了忍不住爆发出一阵大笑，跑去在Dean的行李里翻找。等到他回来的时候，Dean也咧嘴笑起来，伸出双臂将Sam拉过去亲吻，然后继续之前的行为。Dean的嘴唇在轻柔顺从和粗暴固执之间轮流交替，用力吸吮Sam的唇舌随后又放轻力度，直到Sam再次俯下身去索要更多，啃咬着他哥哥丰满的下唇让它变得红肿水润。Dean用手指梳过Sam的头发，又紧揪住那些头发让他不要动，仿佛他的吻不足以永远挽留住Sam一般。

Sam挺身进入Dean的身体，一寸一寸地挤进那紧致的火热之中，看着Dean那精致的脸上痛苦的表情逐渐舒展开来，变为因快感而扭曲的表情，这使得Sam要付出极大的努力才能让自己不要太快完事。Sam让自己罩在他哥哥上方，手肘固定在身体两侧，肌肉因用力而紧绷，同时将他的阴茎推进Dean的体内。Dean喘息着抓住Sam的肩膀，说：“是的，操，就这样。”

“爱你。”Sam也对他低声耳语，Dean呻吟着抬高臀部，让Sam更加深入。这次他们做得更慢，四目相接，甚至都不敢接吻。那很棒，非常棒，Sam甚至都没法说出还有什么是比那更棒的：看着Dean失去理智或是跟随他的节奏，两人都紧紧地依附着对方，在廉价床单上洒下他们的汗水和精液，同时呜咽着呼唤对方的名字。

* * *

当天晚上他们就离开了，Bobby说在跨过一个州的地方有个案子，那反常的日常生活正在重申自己的存在。

Sam留在旅馆办公室里归还钥匙，等他出来的时候，就看见Dean正在等他，向后靠在他那辆宝贝车光滑的黑色外壳上，车身在月光之下闪闪发亮。

他朝着他哥哥挥了挥手，那双绿眸中就亮起了诱惑的光彩。

“来吧，Sammy。”他说。“跟我一起来。”

未来的大道铺展在他们眼前，Impala载着他们融入夜色之中。


End file.
